Una Obsesión Agridulce
by DjKuky
Summary: Protagonizada por Jang Keun Suk, la historia juega entre la ficción y lo que está pasando en la vida real del actor, como la gira de Team H. Año 2013, todo empieza en sus supuestas vacaciones en Hawaii, las que según la historia no fueron ahí como todos sus fans piensan, si no que en Chile, Sudamérica, donde se enamora de Patricia, manager de una banda de Rock.
1. Capítulo 1

Una Obsesión Agridulce  
CAPÍTULO 1

Patricia volvió a casa feliz con su nueva adquisición, fue un año de esfuerzos, trabajo arduo, y para celebrar este fin de año 2012 lucía dichosa su nuevo tatuaje; si, porque era de alma rockera, le apasionaba la buena música, ya había realizado su anhelo de conseguir una de esas camionetas igual a la que solía llevarla al preescolar, una Volkswagen Combi del 62, era su sueño "enchularla" como lo vio en un show de TV, no era la misma tecnología que le instalaron a aquella, pero funcionaba a las mil maravillas y le servía para su trabajo de manager de bandas: transportar los instrumentos y a los chicos de la banda, que eran sus mejores amigos. En Chile costaba mucho surgir en el ámbito del rock, pero gracias a Dios a ellos les iba muy bien. Hace tiempo ya que vivía sola en una casa pequeña, pero suficiente para ella y las reuniones de "trabajo" con guitarras, canciones y unas cervezas, los fines de semana en la noche cuando no había un show programado.

Después de su cumpleaños, en mayo pasado, había descubierto un nuevo hobby, los dramas asiáticos, especialmente los coreanos.

Muchos guapos orientales habían llamado su atención entre drama y drama, vio los más famosos, "Boys Over flowers", "Playfull Kiss", "Secret Garden", "City Hunter", "You're Beautiful" y muchos más, le servían de entretención cuando no estaba escribiendo algún poema, otra afición que tenía muy arraigada desde los 12 años de edad.

Su madre, también fan de los dramas, le había aconsejado que, ya que había visto "You're Beautiful", viera también "Marry me, Mary", "Porque el protagonista es taaan lindo", le decía.

Un día de aburrimiento, tiempo libre y bloqueo mental poético, se puso a verlo… En el momento que este chico apareció en pantalla se enamoró, rockero, tierno, desordenado, talentoso y bello bello.

Le pareció extraño tanto amor por un personaje ficticio, ¿Estaba enloqueciendo o qué?

Averiguó más sobre él, empezó a ver fotos y enterarse de la "vida y obra" de este coreano, quién se hacía llamar a sí mismo el "Príncipe de Asia", Jang Keun Suk; y no podía evitar reírse cada vez que recordaba ese apodo, para ella, ridículo, pero no podía evitar el hecho de que le gustara tanto.

También se enteró que cantaba, y buscando en Internet vio algunos vídeos cuyo ritmo y música no estaban mal para su gusto rockero metalero, de hecho le encantaba una banda coreana, "The Trax", para ella eran geniales, era espléndido que allá también se hiciera un poco de rock a pesar de estar todo invadido por el famoso K-Pop, el cual, definitivamente no era de su gusto.

Se acercaba el fin de año, al día siguiente ya era noche buena, después de pasarlo en familia, se dedicó a hacer los preparativos para celebrar aquel año nuevo y recibir como es debido el 2013. Se juntaría con sus amigos y como siempre lo pasarían de maravillas al ritmo de la música que todos amaban.

Esa noche la reunión fue con más miembros de otras bandas, todos juntos celebrando en "El Óxido", un bar metal donde solían tocar, y era algo así como su segundo hogar, la nave nodriza, la cueva donde se celebraban las juntas cuando no lo hacían en casa de Patricia.

Conversando con Cristian, vocalista de otra banda, salió el tema de Corea, él le preguntó quién era ese "chino" del que tanto publicaba en Facebook, entre conversaciones salió a la luz lo buenos para beber alcohol que son los coreanos, para Cristian era el paraíso eso de los bares en la calle y el famoso soju; los oyó hablar el dueño del bar, Carlos, que también era su amigo y se acercó.

-¿Escuché que dijeron soju? -dijo Carlos

-¿Sí, por? -preguntó Cristian,

-Es que ayer fui al barrio comercial a unas cuadras de aquí –explicó Carlos- y me metí al mercado coreano y estaba de oferta el soju, ¿quieren una botella?- Los ojos de ambos se iluminaron y brillaron al punto del llanto.

Quedaron con gusto a poco del fuerte, pero algo dulce, líquido transparente de la pequeña botella de soju, los últimos dos tragos que restaban los mezclaron con cerveza y se dieron cuenta que ya no sería lo mismo beberla sola desde ese día en adelante.

Conversaron mucho, Cristian le confesó a "Paty" que a él le gustaban mucho las chicas asiáticas, aunque fueran flacas y bajitas; él era muy alto, pelo castaño larguísimo, ojos verdes y siempre vestía de cuero negro, cadenas, zapatillas y camisetas de bandas. Concluyeron, entre bromas, que algún día viajarían a Corea los dos juntos a conquistar chicos y chicas, se rieron mucho esa noche soñando e inventando estupideces.

Ricardo, el bajista de la banda que Paty manejaba llegó al lado de los chicos muy emocionado y agitado.

-¡Paty! Escúchame, va a venir un tipo que es productor y se contactó con un amigo mío, mi amigo me dice que éste hombre quiere empezar a producir bandas acá en Latinoamérica, que se dedica más a lo de la música electrónica, pero quiere probar con el rock, mi amigo lo conoce bien y le pasó el demo de la banda y a este tipo le gustó mucho!

-¿Y qué hacemos? –dijo Paty viendolo con atención- ¿Cómo lo contactamos?

-Mira, el miércoles en la noche hay una fiesta electrónica en Viña del Mar –le contesto Ricardo- y este tipo va a venir con alguien con quien trabaja o lo anda paseando, no sé, pero eso no importa, el asunto es abordarlo una vez que termine esa fiesta y conversar con él, decirle que somos los del demo que escuchó, y tocar algo para él. Johnny, el dueño del bar El Huevo en Valparaíso, ya me confirmó que nos presta el bar para tocar, ¡si lo convencemos la haríamos de oro!.

Sólo debemos juntarnos el miércoles y entramos a la fiesta esa, lo ubicamos y esperamos a que termine y ya. Yo me iré mas temprano en la van de mi primo con los instrumentos y el resto de los chicos para preparar todo en el bar y ensayar un poco, y en la noche nos vamos a lo de la fiesta, nos juntamos los cinco y hablamos con este tipo, ¿te parece?

-Ok, ok, dame la dirección y nos juntamos allá, además una vez terminando, nos podemos quedar un par de días y disfrutar del mar! –dijo Paty muy entusiasmada. Por fin podrían salir adelante de verdad, aunque no les iba mal en el rock, todos tenían otro trabajo, además de la banda, ella trabajaba online; Ricardo y Renato (Bajista y guitarrista respectivamente) trabajaban juntos como programadores en una empresa de software; Cathy la vocalista era enfermera, y Fabián, el baterista, aún estaba estudiando, era el más joven y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo en una pizzería.

Llegó el gran día, Paty había revisado dos veces todo, el estado de la camioneta, aire en las ruedas, agua, aceite, y estaba todo perfecto, bastaba pasar por la estación de servicio, llenar el tanque y emprender el viaje.

The Trax sonaba a todo volumen mientras manejaba feliz por la autopista.

Quería llenarse de buen rock antes de soportar la música electrónica que debería tragarse toda esa noche, pero no importaba, era todo por la banda y por los chicos, un pequeño sacrificio.

Cuando llegó por fin a Viña del mar, como quedaban algunas horas para la fiesta, se fue a estacionar frente al mar, había mucha gente, era pleno verano, un 5 de enero del nuevo 2013, y se respiraba ese aroma que tanto le gustaba cuando se sentaba a disfrutar la brisa marina, cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de viajar a esa ciudad, la cual le encantaba y le traía hermosos recuerdos.

Con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en la cara, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando sintió hablar muy fuerte unos extranjeros, hablaban en inglés, el cual ella entendía y hablaba muy bien, y pensó que serían algunos turistas como suele haber a montones en Viña del Mar, sobre todo en verano.

Una voz le llamó la atención, tanto que abrió los ojos y volteó rápidamente, le sonaba muy familiar, y quedó intrigada, ya que trató de ver quién era esa persona, pero ya iban lejos y no se distinguía a su dueño entre las cinco o seis personas del aquel grupo de extranjeros.

Se quedó pensando largamente dónde había escuchado esa voz, con los ojos entrecerrados mirando a las rocas donde estaba sentada, sin poder recordar.

Decidió que no se haría más problemas y que en algún momento lo recordaría, sólo quería disfrutar de la puesta de sol, en ese lugar que tanto le gustaba, sentada en las rocas que fueron acomodadas ahí a manera de rompe olas, justo frente al Hotel Del Mar y Casino de Viña.

La fiesta era a las 22:00 Hrs, ya eran las 21:00 Hrs y nadie la había llamado, le pareció extraño, miró su celular y vio más de cincuenta llamadas perdidas, el aparato estaba en modo silencioso y obviamente no había escuchado que la llamaban insistentemente. A causa de tantas llamadas la batería estaba por agotarse, se apresuró a volver a su camioneta para ir a la fiesta y cargar el celular, y se dio cuenta que había olvidado el cargador. Se levó las manos a la cabeza mientras se decía "Soy una estúpida"

No quedó mas remedio que sólo ir y esperar allá a los chicos; al llegar la gente ya estaba entrando y había algo de música ambiental, electrónica, obviamente.

Ella, jeans rotos en las rodillas, su cadena de cráneos colgando al costado, su collar de metal con puntas, una camiseta negra de la banda, la chaqueta amarrada a la cintura, uñas largas y negras, una chica evidentemente rockera, en una fiesta electrónica, todos la miraban extrañados al pasar junto a ella, mientras la pobre pensaba "¿Dónde se han metido estos idiotas que aún no llegan?"

Empezó la música.

Todos bailaban y saltaban, ella estaba atrás, bastante lejos del escenario, aburrida, y le dolía la cabeza por ese ritmo parejo y sin gracia, según su opoinión de la música que sonaba a todo volumen. Empezó a mirar alrededor, sin darse cuenta vio unos hombres de traje en un lugar que parecía algo así como un "VIP" para gente importante, y rodeaban a un chico que saltaba y gritaba al ritmo de la música, era el único que no llevaba traje, si no que vestía bastante raro en realidad, y muy llamativo.

Ella siguió viendo, eso era más interesante que la horrible música y los juegos de luces en el escenario, estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que los rostros no se distinguían muy bien, pero ese chico le parecía extrañamente familiar

"¿Dónde lo he visto?" se preguntaba mientras lo miraba fijamente. Decidió acercarse un poco más, pero con la falta de luz le era difícil aún distinguir bien su rostro.

De pronto en esos pequeños lapsos de silencio que hay entre canción y canción el chico habló en voz alta riendo y ella pudo notar que era el dueño de esa voz que tanto la hizo pensar más temprano cuando estaba frente al mar.

En un juego de luces, un flash iluminó el rostro del chico y ella lo pudo ver claramente… no podía creerlo, era imposible, estaba sola, los chicos de la banda no aparecían y no había quién le diera un golpe para saber si estaba soñando o lo que acababa de ver era real.

Esa persona que veía, supuestamente, estaba de vacaciones en alguna paradisíaca playa en algún lugar perdido del planeta, pero no era posible que estuviera en Viña del Mar, Chile, frente a sus ojos.

Con las manos se restregó los ojos para convencerse de que estaba viendo mal, pero al contrario, no era ninguna alucinación. Era él, el mismo que la enamoró con su personaje rockero y tierno, ese que hasta poco antes de terminar el año 2012 la estaba obsesionando bastante, el mismo que se hacía llamar Asia Prince. Frente a sus ojos, estaba Jang Keun Suk.

La noche seguía su curso, la banda no llegaba, ya eran la una de la madrugada y ella moría de a poco, los nervios la estaban matando mientras seguía viendo al alegre muchacho bailar sin poderse convencer de que lo que veía era real.

Pasaban los minutos y otra preocupación aparecía, como saber quién era el productor ese al que había que hablar, Ricardo tenía esa información, la oportunidad de triunfar de la banda se le iba de las manos, y se daba vueltas entre los dos problemas, la banda y Jang Keun Suk, el rock que era su vida y esa dulce obsesión que había adquirido.

La noche siguió su curso, de los chicos, ni rastro, simplemente nunca llegaron, ¿qué habría pasado, porqué tantas llamadas, tuvieron algún accidente?

Su cabeza daba vueltas y las horas seguían pasando.

En un momento de lucidez, se puso a pensar con más claridad sus prioridades, ya que los chicos no llegaban y no tenía cómo comunicarse con ellos, no habría reunión con el famoso productor, eso ya era un caso perdido, así que Mr. Jang se convirtió en la principal prioridad. Era una oportunidad única, que otros productores aparezcan puede pasar de nuevo, pero conocer a este chico en tu propio país y estar sola frente a él, eso jamás sucedería otra vez.

El plan, cómo hacerlo, qué hacer para hablarlo, y Paty pensaba y pensaba y se decía a sí misma, "¡¿Qué te pasa?!, ya estás grande, tienes más de 30, ya no eres una niña, y ¡él es sólo un chico!" y sin notarlo ya eran las 5 am y la fiesta terminaba, y ella sentía que se terminaba su vida de los nervios que traía.

Jang empezó a caminar hacia la salida junto a sus acompañantes, todos occidentales y presumiblemente de Estados Unidos.

Se acercaban hacia ella, así que empezó a caminar unos pasos adelante del grupo, siempre escuchando esa voz tan particular y mirando de reojo de vez en cuando para no perderlos.

Ya fuera del recinto a todos les molestaba la tenue luz del nuevo día que estaba naciendo, y que minuto a minuto se hacía más intensa, corría la brisa fresca de la mañana con ese agradable olor del mar.

El lugar de la fiesta se encontraba frente a una amplia playa y se podía apreciar la inmensidad del mar, cruzando la calle estaba el estacionamiento que desde la salida del local parecía confundirse con la arena; poco a poco los autos se iban yendo y la camioneta de Paty se quedaba sola en medio, como si esperara a su dueña tirada en la arena.

El grupo de extranjeros se detuvo a conversar unos momentos, Paty se quedó cerca, a una distancia prudente para escuchar qué hablaban y no ser obvia.

Le pareció oír mal, Jang quería quedarse un rato a la orilla del mar y ¿solo?

Los tipos se fueron y quedaron de verse con el chico más tarde, él se encaminó hacia la playa, cruzando por el estacionamiento; Paty se quedó unos pasos atrás observándolo con atención, él se dirigía justo hacia donde estaba la vieja camioneta de Paty, ¡qué mejor! Ella no tendría que hacer algo sospechoso, sólo dirigirse a su carro. Cuando Jang vio la vieja Combi de Paty se sorprendió mucho, estaba bien cuidada, se veía hermosa para ser tan vieja; se acercó corriendo a ella y empezó a mirar a través de los cristales, le dio una vuelta, estaba contento de ver una reliquia como esa en ese estado.

Se tomaba la boca con la mano y miraba alrededor como buscando a alguien, todo esto era observado atentamente por Paty mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta.

Jang se fue hacia la ventana trasera para seguir mirando el interior del vehículo sin notar que Paty ya llegaba hasta la puerta del conductor y la abría.

El ruido de la manija sorprendió al chico que dio un salto hacia atrás del susto. Se reincorporó y se dirigió hacia Paty, auque ella sabía perfectamente quién era él, contuvo los nervios que la mataban por dentro y lo miró con una sonrisa; él también sonrió y la saludo en ingles.

-¡Hola! ¿Es tuya? Está hermosa, me trae muchos recuerdos.

-Sí –le contesto Paty también en inglés- A mi también me trae muchos recuerdos, es por eso que la tengo- Acto seguido ella se subió y cerró la puerta, a pesar de ser verano, a esa hora y frente al mar hacía mucho frío.

El joven, que quedó fuera, mirándola, le hizo una señal para que bajara el vidrio mientras se tomaba los brazos y los sobaba, señal del frío que hacía; ella lo hizo y le preguntó que ocurría,

-¿Hay algún lugar donde a esta hora pueda tomar un café caliente? -le preguntó él

-¡Claro! -él la miró con los ojos abiertos como preguntando en silencio donde se encontraba el lugar, ella le hizo una señal con la cabeza y le indicó que subiera.

Él no lo pensó, corrió a subirse, para él, que lo odia, el frío afuera era demasiado.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde está ese lugar? -ella lo miro sonriendo.

-Aquí

-¿Uh? ¿Aquí? -dijo Jang

-Sí, aquí, espera unos minutos- se bajó y rodeó la camioneta hasta el otro lado para abrir la puerta lateral, le golpeó el vidrio y le hizo una señal para que encendiera el motor, las llaves estaban puestas. Ella se movía en la parte de atrás y buscaba unas cosas, abrió una ventanilla interior que separaba la cabina del conductor del resto del vehículo y le pasó unas tazas, luego, salió con varias cosas en las manos y volvió a subir, ya traía café y agua caliente; él la miro sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos preguntándose, seguramente, de dónde había salido todo eso.

A decir verdad el pobre no podía ni hablar del frío que sentía; ella, si bien también sentía frío, al contrario de él, le encantaba.

Preparó los cafés y bebió un sorbo mientras perdía la mirada hacia el mar y daba un largo suspiro.

Luego lo miró y se empezó a reír moviendo la cabeza, como si se hubiera acordado de un chiste. Él que tiritaba, la miró con un ojo más abierto que el otro.

-¿De qué te ríes? –preguntó

-Jamás en mi vida pensé en encontrarme contigo de esta manera, es muy divertido

-¿Uh? dijo él confundido- ¿Sabes quién soy?

-¡Claro! -respondió ella- No soy una de tu "Eels, no te asustes, pero sé perfectamente quién eres, he visto tus dramas, y me gustaría saber cómo es que acabaste aquí

-Bueno -respondió Jang- Quería ir a un lugar diferente y este productor que es mi amigo me invitó, como anda buscando otros estilos de música que producir, tenía que venir a Chile y yo quería descansar en un lugar diferente-

-¿Productor? -dijo ella casi gritando y asustando al pobre coreano- ¡Aish! ¡Debe ser él, y estos brutos que no llegaron! -exclamó muy afligida y sin darse cuenta de la cara de extrañeza de Jang que no entendía nada; la miró con cara de pregunta y ella al verlo le contó todo aquello de la banda y el productor y los mil problemas de esa noche.

-Llama a tus amigos si quieres -le dijo él ofreciéndole el teléfono celular; ella le recibió el celular y llamó, se tomaba la cabeza con la otra mano mientras hablaba; los chicos habían quedado en medio de la carretera a medio camino con el carro descompuesto, por lo que no habían podido llegar, la habían llamado muchas veces para decirle y ella nunca respondió, ya estaban de vuelta en Santiago y sin saber dónde estaba ella ni cómo comunicarse.

Ya estaba todo perdido a esas alturas, no había mucho que hacer, así que pensó en deshacerse de la mala racha y disfrutar esta gran oportunidad que se le había presentado.

Dieron las 8 de la mañana, habían conversado bastante, se habían reído, y habían visto como el día aclaraba cada vez más. Ambos estaban cansados, no habían dormido en toda la noche, bostezaban cada vez mas seguido.

Ella le dijo que dormiría un poco, y que él hiciera lo mismo, le ofreció llevarlo a su hotel después de una breve siesta.

Jang se sorprendió al verla salir de la camioneta e ir nuevamente a la puerta lateral de donde sacó todo aquello para los cafés de antes, abrió la puerta y le preguntó qué hacía tan afanosamente; ella sonrió.

-No pensarás que voy a dormir sentada allá adelante ¿cierto?", él la miró ladeando la cabeza y se bajo para ver que estaba haciendo.

Para su sorpresa, lo que había ahí atrás, era una cama, sin pensarlo dos veces hizo a un lado a la chica y se abalanzó encima de la improvisada cama, tal y como si fuese suya ante la mirada atónita de Paty.

-¡Perdón! ¡Mi camioneta, mi cama! –le dijo Paty poniendo las manos en la cintura,

-Yo quiero dormir aquí también –él sonrió con una risa tonta pero tierna al mismo tiempo.

Paty estaba tan cansada que olvidó por completo que aquél que dormiría a su lado era Jang Keun Suk, era tanto el sueño, que le daba lo mismo, sólo quería descansar antes de emprender el viaje de dos horas de vuelta a su casa.

Cuando despertó, algo no la dejaba moverse, estaba como atrapada; cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos se dio cuenta que Mr. Jang tenía una pierna encima de ella y la rodeaba con un brazo fuertemente, lo que apenas la dejaba moverse

-¡Hey… hey!- no pasaba nada, -¡YAAAA!- gritó,

-¡Weeeeeh! –le contestó semidespierto y de mala gana.

-¿Podrías salirte de encima mío por favor? -él se incorporó un poco más y se dio cuenta de la situación, saltó hacia un lado y se restregó los ojos mientras se disculpaba.

Ya más despiertos y después de otro café, ella vio la hora, era pasado el medio día.

-¿Y a dónde vamos ahora? –le dijo mientras la veía con una cara coqueta y juguetona,

-¿Acaso no piensas ir a tu hotel?, a almorzar, por ejemplo. Por mi parte, yo debo irme, dormí demasiado y me esperan dos horas de camino a mi casa.

Salieron de la parte trasera y se dirigieron a los asientos delanteros.

-No te vayas aun –le dijo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte- Te invito a almorzar, ¿qué te parece?

Mientras Patty pensaba en el hambre que tenía, lo desastroso que había resultado la cita con el productor y el hecho de que su coreano favorito la estuviera invitando a comer.

-Está bien, acepto, pero después me voy.

-Bien -le dijo él sonriendo, y se subieron a la camioneta rumbo al hotel en el que se hospedaba.

Jang subió y se cambio rápidamente para terminar, de nuevo, en la van de la chica.

és quiero ir contigo a tu casa..

abeza- lo tenian los hoteles.

ar, Jang expresestuviera invitando a comer.131313131313131313131313131313131313131313-¿ A donde vamos?

-A donde quieras –le contesto el chico, mientras Paty observaba la maleta con la que había bajado.

-¿Y eso?

-Decidí no quedarme más en este hotel

Paty decidió que lo mejor era llevarlo a un bello restaurante frente al mar donde antes había comido varias veces, Tierra de Fuego.

Disfrutando de la deliciosa comida, con una hermosa vista al mar, Jang expreso cuan aburrido lo tenían los hoteles.

-He pasado casi toda mi vida en ellos y ya no los soporto, echo de menos mi casa, o por ultimo cualquier casa, pero un hotel no. –confeso

-Te entiendo –le contesto ella asintiendo con la cabeza- No soy famosa, ni he estado en tu situación, pero creo que puedo imaginarlo; y, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? -Él volvió la mirada hacia ella y con ojos algo atrevidos y risueños.

-Quiero pasar unos días en esta ciudad contigo, dormir en tu camioneta, y después quiero ir contigo a tu casa.

Paty aún seguía tratando de pensar y ordenar las ideas mientras observaba como la delgada figura de ese chico tan peculiar se perdía entre la gente que estaba en la playa, él caminaba hacia las olas, nadie lo notaba, era uno más entre los cientos de personas que habían a esa hora de la tarde.

Seguía sentada frente a la mesa del restaurante, que estaba prácticamente encima de la playa, con la mirada perdida, tratando de ordenar ideas. La cuenta estaba pagada y solo disfrutaba de un café.

Se despertó del estado en que se encontraba y al igual que lo había hecho él, saltó la pequeña división de vidrio que separaba la terraza del restaurante de la arena. Se dirigió hacia su nuevo compañero de viaje, ya que la manera en que él le planteó las cosas no daba para negarse, para él era un hecho quedarse ahí con ella y acompañarla hasta su casa.

Paty llegó a su lado y con un suspiro le dijo:

-¡Aaah! Me encanta estar aquí, hace mucho que no venía.

-¿Porqué no habías venido? -preguntó él.

-Por el trabajo, llega un momento en el que te das cuenta que pierdes mucho por el maldito trabajo y las responsabilidades, y cuando quieres disfrutar de cosas como ésta ya es demasiado tarde. Tú lo debes saber bien, porque el trabajo que elegiste es aún más absorbente que el mío, si no fuera así no estaríamos respirando la brisa del mar en este momento, no -respondió ella con una hermosa sonrisa.

Él se quedó mirándola y sonriendo también, no tuvo que decir palabras para expresar que ella tenía toda la razón.

-¿Y cómo debo llamarte? –preguntó Paty rompiendo el momento- Porque no puedo andar por ahí haciéndolo por tu nombre completo, además de largo y raro, si lo oye alguien que te conozca adiós tranquilidad, y si te digo Sukkie es lo mismo, ni modo que te llame "Oppa", eso JAMÁS pasará, y sería ridículo decir "Asia Prince"- soltando una pequeña e incontenible carcajada después de decir aquel apodo.

-Wooooooo, ¡respira!- dijo él en un tono burlesco y sarcástico –No sabes nada de mi.

-Ya te dije antes que sé muy bien quién eres, cómo te dicen, lo que has hecho y muchas cosas más, sólo que no pertenezco a ningún fanclub, así que no soy una de tus "Eels"- aclaró ella.

-Bien, llámame por mi nombre, Keun Suk, o simplemente Keun, algunos amigos me dicen así-

-Esta bien… "Keun"-.

En eso empezó a sonar el teléfono celular del chico, era su amigo, el productor, ese mismo con el que Paty y la banda debían hablar la noche anterior.

Mientras hablaba recordó la odisea que la chica le había contado sobre la banda y los problemas que tuvieron, además de que perdieron esa preciosa y única oportunidad. Caminó hacia unas rocas y se sentó hablando por unos minutos, Paty no le dio mayor importancia.

Cuando terminó de hablar, se dirigió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo.

-Llévame de paseo -Ella sonrió sin decir nada, y se fueron caminando por la misma playa.

Era cerca de las 5 de la tarde, y caminaron hasta que el sendero de madera que recorre esa parte de la costa se terminó, pasaron por el mismo lugar donde Paty meditaba en las rocas la tarde anterior, hasta que llegaron cerca de algo así como un castillo que había sido construido encima de las rocas, era hermoso, era El Castillo Wulff.

Construido con forma de castillo, aunque fuera en realidad una casa, actualmente era un pequeño museo, parte del patrimonio de la ciudad, con una hermosa estructura, las olas chocaban contra la terraza principal, mojando sorpresivamente a los visitantes, por dentro era un verdadero laberinto, tenía torres donde se podía subir por una estrecha escalera caracol y llegar a la azotea donde se podía admirar toda la grandeza de la gran Bahía de Valparaíso y la majestuosa inmensidad del Pacífico Sur.

Saliendo del castillo había una especie de gigantesca roca muy alta, de unos 12 metros, cuya cima albergaba una solitaria Araucaria, se podía subir por una improvisada escalera incrustada en la roca.

Keun, como Paty lo llamaba ahora, no lo pensó dos veces después de salir del recorrido por el castillo y ver tan impresionante aventura, corrió y empezó a subir hasta llegar a la cima.

-¡Paty! ¡Ven!- parecía un niño de primaria –¡Pal-li, pal-li!-

-¡Ahí voy!- contestó ella mirando la larga escalera que le esperaba para llegar a él.

Una vez arriba, ambos contemplaban el hermoso paisaje en silencio. Keun abrió los brazos para sentir en pleno la suave brisa y los rayos tenues del sol que amenazaba con ahogarse pronto en el inmenso océano, ya estaba cerca del ocaso.

Paty dio un paso atrás para apoyarse en el tronco de la araucaria, pero tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, y unos delgados brazos alcanzaron a sostenerla antes de llegar al suelo… ambos se quedaron mirando directamente a los ojos mientras en el fondo el sol se ahogaba por fin.

-Gracias –dijo ella cuando se dio cuenta de la forma en la que se miraban, lo que despertó a Keun de aquel momento. El sol ya se había hundido en el agua por completo, él terminó de ayudarla a levantarse y la soltó con una expresión algo incómoda en el rostro, no sabía qué decir. Ella le sugirió ir al centro de la ciudad, a la famosa Avenida Valparaíso, rica en actividad nocturna, sobre todo en verano, a pasar un rato agradable en algún bar.

Volvieron caminando en silencio hacia donde dejaron la camioneta, ninguno se atrevía a decir palabra alguna.

Ya en la Avenida Valparaíso, entraron a un bar de Rock, Keun se entusiasmó bastante y ambos estaban a gusto. No podían conversar mucho porque la música estaba muy fuerte, así que se dedicaron a beber cerveza y cantar a todo pulmón las canciones que sonaban.

Y así estuvieron hasta casi las 3 de la madrugada, uno sentado al lado del otro, cantando, y bebiendo. El ambiente entre ambos era genial y de confianza, tal vez el alcohol los hizo olvidar el particular incidente que pasó más temprano durante el ocaso.

Paty reía y cantaba feliz sin darse cuenta que Keun la miraba fijamente mientras bebía un sorbo de cerveza, clavó sus ojos en ella, y entre mareo y música trataba de pensar, de entender, cómo fue que llegó a este país desconocido, cómo fue que el destino lo hizo conocer a esta chica que lo intrigaba y fascinaba, su simpleza, su seguridad, su tranquilidad frente a él, que era famoso, por quién las fans se descontrolaban.

Nunca pensó que se encontraría alguien así, que sabiendo quién era él lo tratara como a uno más, de forma sencilla, informal y relajada; empezaba a preguntarse qué lo hacía querer estar con ella y quedarse a su lado.

Se dirigían a la camioneta a dormir, uno apoyado en el otro tratando de caminar lo más derechos posible. Cuando llegaron solo atinaron a abrir la puerta lateral y tirarse a dormir, cayeron en un sueño profundo de inmediato.

A Keun algo le molestaba en la cara, le hacía cosquillas, se pasaba las manos para quitarse el cabello de encima y después de mucho intentarlo a ojos cerrados a duras penas los abrió y se dio cuenta que esa molestia no era su cabello, sino, el de Paty cuyo rostro se encontraba a escasos milímetros del suyo.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, su corazón se aceleró, mientras ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente. Se dedicó a observarla, cejas, pestañas, siguió bajando por el rostro de la chica con su mirada, la nariz, las mejillas, y detuvo sus ojos en la boca, su corazón latía más y más fuerte, se sentía nervioso y agitado, mientras trataba de descifrar qué le pasaba, sin darse cuenta se acercó, tal vez demasiado, podía sentir la suave respiración de ella en sus propios labios.

Se armó de valor para atreverse a hacer lo que nunca antes hizo, sintió una necesidad de besar esos labios, que ya antes había tenido cerca en esa puesta de sol del día anterior, y que no se animó a tocar.

Estaba a punto de llegar a ellos, y ella abrió los ojos.


	2. Capítulo 2

Una Obsesión Agridulce  
CAPITULO 2

Los segundos parecían tan largos, como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido, estaba paralizado, sentía una mezcla entre vergüenza y miedo. Los ojos de ella seguían clavados en los suyos, su mente no podía razonar: Seguir adelante o echarse atrás; lo mataba la incertidumbre de pensar en qué seguía si se atrevía a hacer lo que quería hacer justo en ese momento, pero ya no estaba tan seguro. Ambos podían sentir su corazón latir fuertemente, acompañado de un nudo en la garganta, el escalofrío que recorrió la espalda de cada uno en ese momento casi no los dejaba respirar.

Paty se levantó de golpe dejando a Keun, aún paralizado y sin poder moverse, mientras ella rápidamente abría la puerta de la camioneta y salía.

Estaban estacionados frente al mar, Paty se fue a sentar mirando el océano, el que siempre le ha dado esa tranquilidad tan grata para pensar, meditar y despejar su mente.

Keun, atontado, aún con el corazón latiendo muy fuerte, seguía inmóvil tratando de averiguar qué le había pasado, y porqué sentía ese miedo al ser un hombre de una gran personalidad, atrevido, extrovertido, más que el común de los coreanos. Hasta que unos minutos después logró reaccionar y se sentó en la orilla de la vieja Combi, sus ojos encontraron la espalda de Paty que miraba el horizonte fijamente y no se movía; ahora Keun tenía un problema, porque no sabía qué pasaba por la mente de esta chica tan especial, la incertidumbre de alguna mala reacción de ella a lo sucedido lo estaba matando y pensaba, buscando las palabras que diría una vez que ella se volviera.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y la mente de Paty simplemente pensaba en nada, se giró y volvió a la camioneta donde la esperaba un aterrado Keun.

Sin mirarlo siquiera dijo –Quiero volver hoy a mi casa- y se dirigió al asiento delantero dispuesta a irse en su viaje de vuelta a Santiago.

Él se bajó de la parte trasera, cerró la puerta y rodeó el vehículo hasta la ventanilla del conductor con la intención hablarla, pero antes de abrir la boca,

-¿Vas o te quedas?- le dijo

-¿Te puedes bajar para que hablemos?- le pidió él con un poco de angustia en el rostro y con las manos en la puerta. Repentinamente ella se acercó al rostro de Keun, y así muy cerca le dijo en un tono algo sarcástico:

-¿Hablar de "qué"?, no hay de qué hablar porque nada ha pasado-

Keun enmudeció, y la miró por unos segundos, luego se apresuró a subir y emprender el viaje.

Los primeros kilómetros saliendo de Viña del Mar, fueron en absoluto silencio; la avasallante personalidad que suele mostrar Jang Keun Suk se había esfumado, y aún seguía preguntándose el porqué.

Aparentemente ella lo notó, y mirándolo sonrió; él, la miró de reojo y le dijo

-¿Qué?- tímidamente

-Hace falta un poco de música para alegrar el viaje y que cambies la cara de muerto que llevas- dijo ella riendo de buena gana –¿Dónde está ese chico extrovertido, alegre que he visto en algunas entrevistas?- agregó

Él observó el relajo de Paty en su trato, y esa sonrisa que a esas alturas más que gustarle lo hechizaba, y a pesar de lo que casi pasó, se sintió relajado.

Ella encendió la moderna radio que había instalado en su amada Combi, y empezó a sonar el CD que estaba puesto, The Trax, a lo que Keun abrió los ojos, sorprendido y entusiasmado le preguntó,

-¿Conoces a "The Trax"?

-¡Por supuesto!- agregó Paty –Es mi banda K-Rock favorita.

-¡Woow!, ¡Jung Mo es un gran amigo mío!

Ella lo miró y le cerró un ojo en señal de "Lo sé". El también sonrió alegremente mirando el paisaje, con una actitud de satisfacción.

Ambos cantaban las canciones a todo pulmón, mientras el viento entraba por las ventanillas y reían a carcajadas; de cuando en cuando Keun sacaba la cabeza para dar un grito al viento. Las dos horas de viaje se hicieron cortísimas, sin darse cuenta ya habían llegado a la capital.

Obviamente para él todo era nuevo, sus pupilas saltaban y se movían a un lado y a otro mirando la ciudad, estaba fascinado; mientras, Paty sin darse cuenta iba frunciendo el ceño al pensar, con una mano en el volante y con el codo del otro brazo apoyado en la orilla de la ventana, mientras su mano jugaba con los labios tratando de encontrar alguna explicación lógica a toda esta peculiar y loca aventura.

Keun estaba en otro mundo: seguía cantando y sonriendo mientras observaba atentamente todo lo que veía.

En un momento dejó de sonreír y dio un largo suspiro, Paty lo miró mientras él decía –Es tan diferente a lo que he visto en otros lugares que he visitado – reflexionó, y luego susurrando en voz baja – Jamás pensé que me encontraría con alguien así – a lo que Paty, que escuchó sólo un balbuceo le preguntó

-¿Qué estás hablando?

-¡Nada! – contestó él haciéndose el desentendido – ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?- preguntó

-Ya casi llegamos- contestó ella

Hasta que al fin el motor se detuvo frente a la pequeña casa, era un lugar donde todas las casas eran pequeñas e iguales, a él le recordó el estilo compacto de algunas casas en Inglaterra, pero algo diferentes.

En cuanto Paty abrió la puerta de la casa, Keun se apresuró a entrar y recorrerla entera; ella se quedó parada en la puerta mirándolo y muy sorprendida de que él entrara sin más, como si fuera su propia casa y ni siquiera se hubiera acordado que había mil cosas por bajar de la camioneta.

Luego de quedarse un par de minutos de pié donde estaba, decidió darse a la tarea de bajar sus cosas, ya que Keun había subido por las escaleras y nunca volvió a bajar.

Cansada de los viajes de ida y vuelta entre la camioneta y la casa, decidió ver qué tanto hacía ese muchacho en el segundo piso.

Lo buscó en el baño y en el pequeño cuarto que tenía, donde guardaba algunas cosas en desuso y una cama, por si alguno de sus amigos se quedaba después de una de sus reuniones de fin de semana, y que planeaba dejar como habitación para el nuevo huésped, el que no estaba por ninguna parte.

Extrañada y entrecerrando los ojos se dirigió a su habitación y tropezó con una camiseta tirada en el suelo: el chico dormía plácidamente atravesado en diagonal en la cómoda cama y con el torso desnudo.

Ella se acercó a verificar si en realidad dormía, incluso se sentó en la orilla de la cama a observarlo: dormía profundamente y lucía la sonrisa más hermosa y serena que jamás vio, incluso no se comparaba a las miles de fotos de Keun, que había visto los meses anteriores, cuando esa dulce obsesión que la había atrapado iba creciendo poco a poco.

Mientras seguía mirándolo fijamente con una tonta sonrisa en la cara, hizo un gesto con las manos como si tuviese una cámara entre ellas y fuese a tomar una fotografía, imaginariamente presionó el botón de disparo e hizo el sonido de "Click", sonrió y se fue.

Se sintió cada paso que daba mientras bajaba por la escalera hasta llegar al primer piso.

En la habitación, Keun, quien no estaba durmiendo en realidad, abrió los ojos y levantó la cabeza mirando hacia la puerta mientras sonreía tontamente para luego empezar a patear y pegar en la cama, muerto de risa y como un niño pequeño, pero sin poder hacer ruido, para no delatarse.

Entretanto Paty, que estaba muy cansada de conducir dos horas y haber bajado ella sola las cosas de la camioneta, miró hacia la escalera con una expresión de tristeza ya que lo único que deseaba era tirarse a descansar en su cama. Haciendo un puchero, miró el sofá y se dejó caer en él.

Un susurro la molestaba –Patyyy… Patyyyy…- se oía entono de voz muy bajo –Pssssst, Paaatyyyy, psssst-

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Keun, sonreía pícaramente y unos ojos juguetones la miraban, estaba agachado a su lado, rodeando sus rodillas con ambos brazos, jeans rotos, el cabello totalmente desordenado, sin camiseta y sin zapatos.

Lo primero que se le vino a la mente a Paty es que era una especie de vagabundo, pero el vagabundo más hermoso que había visto.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ella restregándose los ojos y dando un bostezo.

-¡Aaaaaaah!- abriendo la boca e indicándola -¡Aaaaaaaaaah!- insistió Keun

-¡Hahahahahahahahahaha!- ella se largó a reír de buena gana y se levantó.

Mientras aún reía lo miró y luego se dirigió a la cocina para preparar algo ya que eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde de ese viernes y no habían comido nada más que un bocadillo antes de emprender el viaje.

El teléfono celular de Paty se estaba cargando aún cuando alguien llamó, era Kathy, quién estaba muy preocupada por que no sabía nada de su amiga desde que llamó del teléfono de Keun, temprano el día anterior.

Entre varias cosas le avisó que les había salido de improviso un show en el bar El Óxido al día siguiente y que, aunque no era obligación, fuera y se distrajera. Quedaron en juntarse ahí el sábado a las 7 de la tarde para el ensayo y conversar un poco.

Paty pensó que era una buena idea para que Keun pasara un buen rato y conociera más gente, además en ese ambiente de músicos y gente de rock no habría quién lo reconociera y aunque alguien llegara a saber que era famoso, poco les importaría.

Mientras comían Paty le contó los planes a Keun y a él le pareció genial.

Eran las 5:30 de la tarde y Paty corría de un lado a otro buscando unas cosas después de bañarse; se había atrasado bastante porque durmió hasta muy tarde. Y todo por quedarse viendo películas hasta la madrugada junto a Keun, quién relajadamente, recién había entrado al baño a darse una ducha.

Dieron las 6:20 y a Paty la ponía de mal humor llegar tarde, ella ya estaba lista para salir y Keun aún no se vestía.

-Puedes vestir cualquier cosa, sólo ponte una camiseta y unos jeans, ¡Por qué demoras tanto!- gritó Paty desde la planta baja.

-Ya voy, ya voy- le contestó él mientras bajaba la escalera

Cuando llegaron al bar los chicos la miraron sorprendidos, era la primera vez que la veían llegar con un desconocido y además con una alegría que iluminaba su rostro. Murmuraban entre ellos preguntándose quién era ese chico alto y delgado que acompañaba a su amiga.

Paty les presentó a Keun, explicándoles que él era coreano, pero hablaba inglés, Ricardo cruzó unas palabras con Keun ya que también hablaba el idioma.

A decir verdad todos se llevaron muy bien, la gran personalidad del coreano, su alegría y manera de interactuar les cayó a todos en gracia.

Mientras tanto Kathy agarró de un brazo a su amiga y la llevó a sentarse en una de las mesas:

-¿Dónde te encontraste ese bon bón?- interrogó Kathy

-En la fiesta electrónica esa a la que tuve que ir "sola"-

-¡Hay no te enojes!, Sabes que se nos descompuso el carro y no fue nuestra culpa- la retó –Además deberías estar agradecida porque hubiéramos interrumpido el romance- agregó mientras la miraba y reía.

-¡Cuál romance mujer!, no pasa nada- respondió Paty

Kathy, mientras miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido al alegre chico agregó:

-Yo lo he visto en alguna parte, su cara se me hace conocida-

Paty se acercó al oído de Kathy y le dijo –En mi muro de Facebook-

-¡Me estás bromeando!- le dijo muy seria –¿Es uno de esos coreanos que tanto publicas?

-Algo así- respondió Paty.

De pronto sonó el teléfono celular de Keun; se apartó del grupo y se fue a apoyar a la barra mientras hablaba seriamente, en un momento habló al barman y aparentemente algo le preguntaba, ya que le pidió papel y lápiz para escribir, después de unos minutos colgó y volvió al grupo. Todo esto lo observaba intrigada Paty, mientras seguía conversando con su amiga y dando un sorbo a la cerveza fría que acababan de servirle.

Faltaba poco para que la banda empezara su presentación, los demás se levantaron para ir al escenario y empezar a tocar, ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche. Keun llegó a su lado después de terminar la llamada, con un semblante sospechosamente feliz, ambos se quedaron solos en la mesa y ella le preguntó

-¿Cómo lo estás pasando?-

-Muy bien- respondió él con una amplia sonrisa –No pensé que sería así-

Paty lo miró seriamente con un ojo más abierto y Keun al verla le dijo

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Mmmmmmm, ¿Puedo saber con quién hablabas hace unos minutos?- lo interrogó –Estás sospechosamente contento…-

Con una gran sonrisa estaba a punto de contarle lo que pasaba pero se quedó con la respuesta en la boca porque el teléfono celular de Paty sonó, -Disculpa- le dijo mientras contestaba.

La voz en el teléfono interrogaba a Paty

-¿Dónde andas?

-Estoy con la banda en el bar de siempre- contestó ella

-¡Desde el miércoles que te estoy llamando y no contestas, dónde diablos te metiste!- dijo la voz con un tono un poco alto

-Antes que todo no grites- aclaró ella seriamente –¿Desde cuando se supone que debo darte explicaciones a ti?

-¿Con quién andas?- volvió a interrogar la voz

-Ya te lo dije, con la banda en el Óxido, tienen una presentación-

-¿Sólo con la banda?- insistió él con un tono sarcástico

-No tengo ni tiempo ni ganas de empezar una discusión estúpida, por teléfono, y además contigo, después hablamos, ¡Bye bye!- y le colgó.

Keun la miraba sin entender nada, ya que no entendía el español. Paty apoyó la cabeza en ambas manos con una expresión amarga en el rostro y él al verla no se atrevió a preguntar qué había pasado.

Mientras en el fondo se podían oír los primeros acordes que tocaba la banda, el show estaba por comenzar.

Para Paty nunca había sido tan grato ver a alguien divertirse de esa manera, saltaba, reía, cantaba, gritaba, era entre un niño y un mono. Cigarrillo en una mano, cerveza en la otra.

Paty solía gozar los shows de los chicos, también gritaba y cantaba, pero esta vez estaba en un rincón apoyada en el muro observando la alegría de Keun.

De pronto él la extrañó y empezó a buscarla con la mirada hasta que la vio y fue a buscarla. Ella se contagió de esa energía que fluía e irradiaba del chico. Saltaron y cantaron juntos. En un momento el dejó de moverse y miró hacia su lado, Paty seguía cantando y animando a sus amigos, ella disfrutaba mucho del buen rock, lo llevaba en las venas como solía decir.

En un acto inconsciente y sin darse cuenta se acercó rápidamente a la chica, y, abrazándola fuertemente le dio un largo beso en la mejilla, lo que la sorprendió. Ella lo quedó mirando unos segundos y le sonrió; ambos siguieron cantando y saltando.

Ese acto imprevisto aceleró el corazón de Paty, que simuló no darle importancia.

Paty se encontró sola de un minuto a otro, su loco compañero había desaparecido, pero siguió en lo suyo. El show terminó y era la hora de reunirse en alguna mesa del bar a compartir con la banda. Keun seguía desaparecido, ella intentaba buscarlo entre las personas que había pero tenía gran dificultad por la poca luz del lugar. Sus amigos seguían con su conversación al ritmo del rock ambiental y unas cervezas, el humo de los cigarrillos hacía aún más difícil poder buscar a Keun.

Sin que ellos se dieran por enterados, Keun por fin apareció: no venía solo, lo acompañaba un tipo alto, rubio y de traje:

-¡Hey chicos! Quiero presentarles a alguien, él es mi amigo James Goodman-

Todos se quedaron en silencio y Paty lo observaba extrañada sin saber qué pretendía Keun –Él es el productor al que no pudieron ver ese día de la fiesta electrónica, y ha venido a concretar la cita que no se llevó a cabo esa noche, vio el show que ustedes acaban de dar-

Todos siguieron en silencio sin poder creerlo, atónitos, y Paty sintió algo que ella misma no se podía explicar, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su corazón conmovido albergaba un sentimiento confuso, lo único que sabía, era que en ese momento quería abrazar fuertemente a Keun.

Se encontraron sus miradas, ella sorprendida, él, literalmente sonreía con los ojos y la boca. Paty seguía sintiendo unas ganas casi incontenibles de abrazarlo en agradecimiento, ya que ella y los chicos habían dado por perdida esa oportunidad, pero no podía hacerlo aún.

Conversaron mucho con Mr. Goodman, a él le encantó la banda, cómo suenan, cómo armonizan juntos, la puesta en escena con una mujer como líder y vocalista se le hacía perfecta y atrayente.

Después de casi una hora, Goodman se sentía cansado y deseaba volver a su hotel; tenía asuntos que atender temprano en la mañana siguiente a pesar de ser domingo, así que, luego de intercambiar datos y números de teléfono con Paty se despidió. Ella y Keun lo acompañaron a la salida, cuando Goodman ya se había ido, Paty no resistió más y abrazó fuertemente a Keun por un largo rato dándole las gracias.

Lo tomó por sorpresa, no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando ella ya se había ido emocionada donde los chicos de la banda a celebrar lo ocurrido. Detrás de ella llegó Keun, un poco aturdido, pero feliz por Paty y sus amigos.

Ya eran la 1 de la madrugada, pero el ánimo y el ambiente en el grupo era festivo y alegre, estaba a punto de subir al escenario la banda de Cristian, aquel futuro compañero de viaje a Corea, con quién estuvieron soñando en ese mismo bar la víspera de año nuevo. Cristian venía recién llegando, tenía sólo unos minutos para prepararse y subir a escena, antes se detuvo a saludar a los chicos, y Paty le presentó al nuevo integrante del grupo de amigos.

Cristian se quedó mirándolo, ladeó la cabeza y con los ojos entrecerrados le dijo en español

–Yo te conozco- Keun lo miraba sin entender

-¿Cómo lo vas a conocer si nunca antes vino a Chile?- le dijo Paty

-Pero yo sé que lo he visto- insistió Cristian

-¡El muro de Facebook!- Gritó Kathy que ya tenía varias cervezas encima

-¡Aaaaah!... pero, me vas a decir que él es ese coreano ultra famoso que te traía lo…-¡Cristiaaaan al escenario!- Interrumpió un chico de su banda mientras Kathy se reía para sí misma tapándose la boca.

Keun miró a Paty como preguntando qué pasaba a lo que ella respondió con un gesto de "no es nada" mientras movía la cabeza.

Aunque ella reía y hablaba con los chicos, principalmente con su amiga Kathy, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que había pasado en escasos tres días, de vez en cuando se quedaba en silencio supuestamente escuchando lo que Kathy le hablaba, pero en realidad, como siempre, trataba de ordenar ideas en su cabeza.

Se preguntaba qué le había hecho detener ese momento la mañana del día anterior en la camioneta, no estaba segura si hizo lo correcto o si debió dejar que las cosas pasaran, lo que sí tenía claro era que, a su manera, ella también moría por un beso de esos labios que tuvo tan cerca, y que al ver en pantalla cientos de veces antes, habían sido una dulce obsesión.

Su problema era una especie de angustia que no sabía bien porqué la sentía, era algo que la asustaba, el sentimiento más cercano que encontró fue el miedo, pero miedo a qué, aún no lo tenía claro.

Por su parte Keun aún pensaba en el abrazo furtivo que Paty le dio minutos antes, y se le juntaron varios sentimientos y recuerdos: esa necesidad inconsciente de querer estar a su lado, el momento que vivieron en ese ocaso frente al mar, lo hechizante que le parecía su sonrisa, lo peculiar de la personalidad de la chica al tratarlo como a cualquiera, lo que nunca le pasó antes con alguien a quién conociera luego de ser tan famoso, ella le hacía sentir como si se hubiesen conocido de toda la vida. Pero lo que más rodaba en su cabeza una y otra vez era el momento de aquella mañana del viernes, cuando estaban en Viña del Mar, las ganas incontenibles de besarla, que se paralizaron al verse descubierto por ella.

Mientras pensaba en todo esto la veía reír y hablar con sus amigos en lo que el rock de la banda de Cristian ya empezaba a sonar en el pequeño escenario del bar.

Bebió de la cerveza que traía en la mano hasta terminarla de un solo trago, se acercó a Paty y la tomó de la mano interrumpiendo la conversación entre ella los chicos.

La llevó hacia un lugar cerca del escenario, mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos, no sabía si había caído en algún estado extraño, si era la música o si la cerveza que había bebido le había dado valor, pero algo era claro, su intensión esta vez era no paralizarse como antes.

Ella se quedó estancada en su lugar mirándolo a los ojos, él también la miraba y la sonrisa que traía desapareció en un segundo. Ambos sentían que la fuerte música rock que sonaba en ese momento se iba apagando hasta quedar todo en silencio, alrededor, había más de cien personas cantando y moviéndose, pero ellos estaban solos.

Inconscientemente él empezó a acercarse, esta vez ella estaba despierta, y no pensaba detenerlo.

-¿Éste también es de la banda?- interrumpió una voz

Paty y Keun se voltearon sorprendidos a ver quién era el que quebró aquel momento, junto a ellos estaba la figura oscura de un hombre, a pesar de la cercanía, su rostro no se distinguía bien por que la poca luz que había estaba a sus espaldas.


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO 3

Keun miraba al hombre y a Paty simultáneamente sin poder entender lo que había dicho, ya que hablaba español, y además, ¿quién era este tipo que aparecía de esa forma y le hablaba a la chica con esa autoridad? Mil ideas invadieron su mente mientras los otros dos seguían su diálogo:

-¡Daniel!, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine a terminar la conversación que interrumpiste por teléfono, y a ver si era verdad lo que Oscar me contó- le contestó firmemente el chico.

-¿Oscar?, ¿Y dónde está Oscar que nunca lo vi aquí?- preguntó Paty

-Ya se fue -dirigió una fulminante mirada al coreano –¿Y éste quién es?- preguntó sin sacarle los ojos de encima.

-No es de tu incumbencia- dijo ella –Hablemos en otra parte, por favor –lo tomó del brazo y dejó atrás a un confundido Keun que no había entendido nada de lo que se había dicho y que además seguía sin comprender porqué el destino le había jugado ya dos veces de la misma forma, primero esa mañana en Viña del Mar y ahora, cuando, por fin, se había armado de valor.

El actor se quedó pensando en qué pasaba, la manera de hablarle a Paty que tenía aquel hombre denotaba una especie de confianza, como si se conocieran hace tiempo. La dureza y desdén de la mirada que le dirigió cuando los interrumpió, acusaba algo más que molestia, fue una mezcla entre celos y rabia, qué pasaba entre esos dos y qué tipo de relación tenían, eran preguntas que daban vueltas en su cabeza.

Aunque las palabras no las entendió, si pudo notar el sentimiento en las expresiones de ese hombre. Decidió ir a ver qué estaba pasando.

Daniel y Paty se sentaron en una mesa, a la vista atenta de Keun que seguía sin entender y que estaba molesto por lo que había pasado, para él ese era "su" momento con la chica que, a estas alturas le gustaba mucho.

Fue a la barra y pidió otra cerveza, tenía los ojos clavados en la pareja que discutía cada vez más agitada. Ricardo, que había estado observando todo desde un rincón del bar, fue hacia Keun y se plantó a su lado.

-No te preocupes- le dijo –Siempre son así, eso pasa cuando hay una larga historia de vida entre dos personas y una de ellas no puede dejar el pasado-

-¿Puedo saber qué historia?- preguntó el muchacho, aún con la mirada en los otros dos y con el ceño fruncido al máximo.

-Eso, que te lo cuente Paty, yo sólo te puedo decir que son más de quince años de historia entre ellos- Ricardo se fue dejando aún mas intrigado a Keun quien se dio cuenta que el asunto era cada vez mas serio.

De pronto, Paty se levantó de su silla furiosa y dio media vuelta para volver a donde había dejado a Keun minutos antes, sin notar que él estaba apoyado en la barra; cuando pasaba frente a él, una mano tiró del brazo de la chica y la obligó a darse vuelta.

-¡No he terminado de hablar!, No te basta con publicar tus "chinos" todo el día si no que ahora ¿También los traes?- gritó Daniel

-Hace mucho tiempo que lo que yo hago o no hago en mi vida no te incumbe- dijo ella firmemente –Así que por favor vete de aquí o quédate tranquilo y no te metas más conmigo-

Daniel no quería soltarla del brazo, la tenía firmemente agarrada, Paty intentaba zafarse de él sin lograrlo.

Keun no soportó más ver esa escena y se acercó a ellos:

-¡Déjala en paz!- dijo en inglés, tomando la otra mano de la chica con el propósito de que Daniel la soltara, pero éste lo agarró de la camiseta con su otra mano. Paty aterrada de una posible pelea, algo que odiaba, se puso en medio de ambos y gritó:

-¡Basta!, paren aquí los dos- Estaba furiosa -Daniel, haz lo que quieras, yo me largo- continuó y al fin se zafó de él.

Tomó la mano de Keun, fue hacia sus amigos, se despidió apresuradamente de ellos, y luego caminó hacia la salida pasando por delante de Daniel con el coreano de la mano, mientras él lo veía con una cara burlesca, le cerraba un ojo y hacía una señal de "Adiós".

Habían caminado unas dos calles y Paty no se había dado cuenta que aún traía al chico firmemente agarrado de la mano; él, iba feliz. Cuando ella notó la mano de Keun en la suya, despertó de su enojo y la soltó mientras se disculpaba, detuvo su paso y se llevó las manos al rostro un largo rato en silencio.

Keun tomó las manos de la chica y las bajó, la miró tiernamente unos segundos y le dio un abrazo. Ella no reaccionó de inmediato, pero luego sintió un gran relajo y también lo abrazó, sentía como si quisiera quedarse así para siempre y olvidar el mal rato que había pasado. Pensaba que ese era el abrazo más cálido que nunca antes alguien le había dado, podía sentir el aroma del chico en su piel y cabello largo que acariciaba suavemente su rostro, sentía una gran paz, como si nada más importara, como si nadie más existiera pero el miedo que sintió antes se apoderó de ella y rápidamente se apartó de él.

-Será mejor que sigamos caminando, sin la camioneta nos será difícil llegar a casa a esta hora- le dijo continuando la marcha.

Keun no se movió y la observó adelantarse un par de metros.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Porqué no caminas?- le preguntó ella volteando al no notarlo a su lado.

Él seguía observándola en silencio, y le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Luego corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Sintió la confianza de hacerlo al no tener un significado tan personal como en su país, aunque para él significaba más de lo que podía decir y aunque no supiera que para ella también era importante.

Así siguieron caminando abrazados en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar donde poder coger un taxi.

Ya en casa, y después de haber estado todo el camino en silencio, Paty se apresuró a preparar un café; sin decir nada, Keun subió por las escaleras.

Después de beber su café pensando un largo tiempo sentada a la mesa, también subió para tirarse en su cama.

Domingo, cerca del medio día, un intenso dolor de cabeza acompañaba el despertar de Paty, se sentía agotada mentalmente, entre la desagradable discusión con Daniel y el exquisito abrazo de Keun la noche anterior, su cabeza daba vueltas e intentaba despertarse.

Un agradable aroma a café recién hecho activó sus sentidos y al fin abrió los ojos… pies descalzos, pantalones muy anchos y arrugados, camiseta blanca y ajustada sin mangas, un verdadero desorden de cabello y una tonta pero hermosa sonrisa, sosteniendo una bandeja con un aromático desayuno que abrió su apetito, Keun parado al lado de su cama, fue lo primero que sus ojos vieron al abrirse.

Hace mil años que alguien no hacía eso por ella, es más, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo por los demás, su corazón se sintió conmovido, o quizás algo más, tuvo una visión de ternura, de satisfacción, de felicidad, al mismo tiempo que se sentía algo nerviosa.

Él se sentó en la cama justo en frente de ella, en la bandeja había un desayuno para dos. Comieron sin decir palabras, pero se miraban y sonreían. Cuando terminaron, Keun se levantó con la bandeja en las manos, caminó hacia la puerta de la habitación y de pronto sintió un abrazo por detrás que lo dejó paralizado.

Paty lo tenía firmemente de la cintura y apoyaba la cara en su hombro; con los ojos cerrados, suspiró y le dijo "Gracias".

Luego lo soltó y volvió a tirarse en la cama boca abajo; no notó que el chico se había quedado inmóvil, paralizado por un momento, hasta que continuó caminando.

Mientras ella yacía tendida en su cama, algunos recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, lo que fue caminar cómodamente abrazada a este chico, quien supuestamente no sabía que para ella significa algo más que un simple abrazo amigable, a la chica le gustaba ese contacto, con él siente seguridad, se siente feliz estando cerca de ese aroma suave y agradable que notó en el cálido abrazo que el coreano le dio antes de seguir caminando, y que le hizo sentir una singular tranquilidad. Estaba un poco confundida, ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo algo más que una simple admiración por este chico famoso que apareció repentinamente en su vida?, ¿Era sólo ese tipo de amor loco y obsesivo de una fan más?, o, ¿Se estaba transformando en algo real?.

Cómo saber qué estaba pasando por la mente de Keun, porqué decidió acompañarla y quedarse con ella, Paty tenía la incertidumbre de no saber si para él era una diversión o algo más allá. Seguía pensando en la escena cuando Keun se había enfrentado a Daniel quien no la dejaba ir.

Después de bajar al primer piso, el coreano dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se quedó largamente pensando en qué hacer, aún lo mataba la curiosidad por saber quién era ese tal Daniel en la vida de Paty, pero no sabía si debía preguntar o sólo seguir como si nada.

Decidió que no se haría problemas, y empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro, haciendo gestos y reflexionando consigo mismo.

-Mmmm, podría invitarla a salir, mmm, ¿A almorzar?, mmm no, ¿Al cine?, mmm, tampoco… tal vez ¿A cenar?... ¡Aish!- se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos -¿Y si sólo le propongo que vayamos de paseo?- seguía conversando consigo mismo en silencio, ladeando la cabeza a un lado y al otro, mirando el techo con las manos en la cintura, luego mirando el suelo, haciendo gestos con las manos; así estaba, ensimismado cuando una voz le preguntó:

-¿Qué tanto haces?-

-Eeeeeem, n… nada- mirando el desordenado atuendo de Paty –sólo reflexionaba- continuó -¿Y tú que harás?-

-Pues, antes de almorzar, quiero lavar la camioneta, porque estuvo tres días cerca del mar y está demasiado sucia- respondió ella, y salió por la puerta.

Paty era muy organizada cuando lavaba la camioneta, con suerte se salpicaba un poco de agua, tenía un orden para hacerlo, aunque pareciera raro, ya que en el resto de su vida todo solía estar revuelto y desordenado. Ella siguió concentrada en lo suyo, sin saber que su lavado de auto se transformaría en una especie de caos.

Desde la ventana la observaba Keun sin que ella lo viera, su sonrisa acusaba malévolas ideas; después de unos minutos salió, y sin que Paty lo notara agarró el balde de agua jabonosa con que ella estaba lavando la camioneta.

Sólo faltaba enjuagar el jabón con la manguera, cuando de sorpresa quedó totalmente mojada de pies a cabeza…

Lanzó un alarido y se quedó estática.

-Pero… ¿Qué mier…?-

Escuchó una gran carcajada, era Keun que acababa de hacer la maldad y reía como si hubiese oído el chiste más gracioso.

Ella se limpió la espuma de la cara y pudo verlo, él estaba a punto de caer al suelo revolcándose de risa, no podía parar; ella que ya tenía la manguera en la mano, no pensó dos veces la venganza, así que abrió el grifo y lo mojó de pies a cabeza con la presión más alta de agua… Keun ni siquiera podía abrir la boca para pedirle que parara.

Terminó en el suelo, todo mojado como un cachorro.

-¡Aaaaah! ¿Ahora no es tan gracioso cierto?- le preguntó en un tono burlesco, a lo que Keun respondió con una intensa mirada, no era enojo lo de sus ojos, era venganza.

Le arrebató la manguera de las manos cuando ella volteó para enjuagar la camioneta, y como Paty estaba cubierta de agua con jabón, la "enjuagó".

Así estuvieron un buen rato enjuagando la camioneta y enjuagándose el uno al otro hasta que por fin terminaron, cansadísimos, pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos? Porque ya estamos bañados- Keun lanzó una pequeña carcajada.

-Ahora, hay que cambiarse de ropa, por mucho calor que haga nos vamos a enfermar, y luego hay que hacer algo de comer-

-¿Y después?- preguntó él mientras se le acercaba, bastante.

-¿Después? Mmmm… no sé- reflexionaba Paty, tocándose la boca con la mano.

-Mmmm- burlándose –¡Vamos al cine!- la mira ansioso esperando un "si", y asintiendo con la cabeza -¿Si?-

-¡Aish!, ¡Estoy tan cansada!- le rebate Paty con un gesto de evidente desgano, mientras entraba en la casa.

El coreano la siguió con las manos juntas en señal de ruego

-¡Jebal!- la seguía por la casa

-No-

-¡Jebaal!-

-¡Hay noo!-

-Jebal, jebal, jebal, jebal, jebal…- repetía incansablemente

-¡Hay por Dios qué infantil!- ya un poco molesta mientras se giraba hacia él.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Si?- seguía rogando con la cabeza hacia un lado y esa sonrisa medio tonta que desmoronaba cualquier molestia o seriedad que Paty quisiera aparentar.

-Ok, ok, ok, está bien, ¡Vamos!- se rindió al fin la chica.

Paty subió a su habitación conteniendo una carcajada con la mano en su boca. Si bien aparentaba seriedad frente a esas situaciones, las niñerías de Keun le encantaban. Reflexionó unos minutos sentada en la cama. Se preguntaba en qué momento había llegado todo a ese punto en tan sólo unos pocos días; se dio cuenta que hasta se había olvidado que, además de ser extranjero, ese chico era el famoso Jang Keun Suk, el mismo de los dramas, el mismo que llenaba estadios con fans gritando y volviéndose locas. Y estaba en su casa, como cualquier amigo, siendo sencillo, infantil y hasta molesto en ocasiones, pero que le agradaba, le daba confianza, se sentía, de alguna forma, segura, y era extraño el sentimiento; ella, al igual que Keun lo reflexionó antes, y sin saber que para él era igual, sentía como si lo conociera de toda la vida, como si hubiese una conexión especial.

Se dio cuenta que ni siquiera se habían dado el tiempo de conversar, de conocerse, de saber más del otro, simplemente eran como dos personas que, al conocerse desde hace mucho, no necesitan mayor conversación para entenderse, se juntan y son naturales y auténticos el uno con el otro, era realmente extraño, nunca le pasó antes con otra persona.

Keun golpeó la puerta interrumpiendo la reflexión de Paty, quería saber si ya podían irse, así que ella se apresuró a terminar de arreglarse.

Fueron a un cine en un centro comercial cercano, tenían todo el día así que almorzaron ahí mismo; mientras comían, él se veía pensativo y un poco nervioso, algo incómodo, la miraba disimuladamente pero no lo suficiente como para que Paty no lo notara.

-¿Tienes algún problema Keun?- lo interrogó

-Eemm, es que quiero preguntar algo, pero no sé cómo- dijo el chico tímidamente.

Mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa ella le contestó:

-Dime, no hay problema, no te voy a pegar- luego rodeó su boca con las manos y le dijo en voz baja –Aquí hay muchos testigos- y lanzó una carcajada, para que él sintiera más confianza.

-Sólo quiero saber… emm… "quién es" ese Daniel- le preguntó seriamente

-Bueno, Daniel y yo nos conocemos desde la secundaria, ambos teníamos unos 16 o 17 años, éramos los mejores amigos, y con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta que el sentimiento era más que amistad, y era mutuo-

-Entonces fueron novios- afirmó Keun

-En realidad no- dijo ella –Pasaron un par de cosas, hubo un intento pero en realidad no seguimos con una relación así- a lo que el chico abrió los ojos sorprendido –Ambos dimos mas importancia a la amistad que al supuesto amor- continuó la chica –Perdimos el contacto después de terminar la secundaria y unos años después nos encontramos de nuevo.

-¡Y ahí si se hicieron novios!- interrumpió otra vez el actor

Paty negó con la cabeza –Uh uh, sólo continuamos de amigos, él ya había hecho su vida y yo la mía, pero nos sinceramos y también lamentamos no haber seguido adelante con lo que sentíamos, de hacerlo, tal vez estaríamos juntos ahora-

-Aaaaaah, pero, ¿Porqué hizo lo de anoche?, si es como tú me dices es un comportamiento extraño- reflexionó el chico.

-Mmm… es que, él está separado ahora, y se ha empeñado en continuar lo que pasó hace quince años, quiere continuar nuestra historia-

Keun sintió un escalofrío, había pensado en algún tipo de situación parecida cuando en su mente especulaba la historia detrás de Paty y Daniel, pero no pensó que fuera así.

-Pero por mi parte- continuó Paty –Esa "historia" está en el pasado, no tengo el menor interés en continuar algo que, en el fondo, nunca fue; pasó el tiempo y para mí sólo quedan lindos recuerdos y una buena amistad, eso es todo-

Un gran alivio invadió el corazón del coreano, quién no pudo contener una sonrisa, estaba feliz, Paty no sentía nada tan especial por el tal Daniel.

Ya en la fila para comprar los boletos del cine, conversaban de trivialidades y miraban el panel con los nombres de las películas tratando de decidir qué iban a ver.

Cuando ya faltaban pocos minutos para entrar a la sala de cine, decidieron comprar las típicas palomitas de maíz, Keun se decía a sí mismo "Esto no puede ser más perfecto", mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa a Paty y se echaba unas palomitas a la boca.

El chico, como un caballero, abrió la puerta de la sala de cine para que Paty entrara primero, pero ella se detuvo en seco, su teléfono celular estaba sonando, se disculpó para atender la llamada, pero se quedó mirando la pantalla del aparato con una evidente mueca de desagrado, todo mientras la gran sonrisa de Keun iba desapareciendo lentamente de su rostro.

-¡Aish! ¡Es Oscar!- dijo con mucho pesar -¿Qué maldita cosa quiere justo ahora?- se quejó

-¿Quién es Oscar?- preguntó Keun

-El mejor amigo de Daniel- contestó Paty torneando los ojos hacia un lado, mientras el aparato seguía repicando insistentemente

-Mmmm, contéstale y sabrás qué quiere, puede ser algo importante-

-¿Alo? ¿Qué pasa?- contestó ella, mientras su cara iba cambiando de desagrado a asombro al oír lo que Oscar le decía agitadamente desde el otro lado de la línea -¿Cómo?- casi gritando –Pero, Oscar, ¿Él está bien?, ¿Qué paso?... si, si, entiendo, pero, ¿Cómo está ahora?... ¡Cuántas veces le he dicho que no haga esas cosas! No gana nada con eso… ok, ok, dime dónde estás, voy para allá- mientras sacaba papel y lápiz para anotar la dirección y ante la mirada atenta del coreano que no entendía una palabra, pero sí pudo notar la preocupación en las expresiones de Paty y darse cuenta que algo malo había sucedido.

-No podré entrar al cine contigo, Daniel tuvo un accidente- le contó mientras se dirigía a la salida del cine.

Keun, quién la seguía, empezó a preocuparse bastante por la cara de angustia de Paty que caminaba cada vez más rápido para llegar a su camioneta y se veía mas desesperada cada segundo.

Mientras conducía lo más rápido que podía a través de la ciudad, reflexionaba en voz alta.

-No entiendo porqué sigue haciendo eso, le dije mil veces que no es prudente correr a esa velocidad, que llegar a su casa no es una carrera de fórmula uno, ¡Porqué no entiende!- se decía

Keun comprendió que Daniel había tenido un accidente, y tal vez era grave, en ese momento estaba más preocupado por los nervios y la angustia de Paty que por la situación misma, ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar en la reacción de ella al saber que este supuesto "sólo amigo" había tenido un accidente.

Cuando llegaron, Paty se bajó corriendo desesperada para entrar al hospital, mientras le pedía a al actor que estacionara la camioneta y la alcanzara luego.

Él lo hizo y después de apagar el motor, se quedó inmóvil pensando, por fin, en la situación y cayendo en cuenta de lo que había pasado, de la reacción de la chica, de su exagerada preocupación por Daniel, y entonces volvieron las interrogantes a su cabeza: ¿Daniel era tan importante para ella?, ¿Fue verdad lo que ella dijo más temprano?, ¿O a caso ella sí sentía algo más por este supuesto amigo?

Así se quedó, el carismático, genial y avasallante Jang Keun Suk, sentado e inmerso en un mar de inseguridad, de dudas, de preocupación, no sabía qué pensar ni qué hacer.

Mientras, en la sala de urgencias estaban trasladando a Daniel a una habitación del hospital; Oscar y Paty seguían la camilla que llevaba a su amigo. Keun venía recién entrando y los alcanzó a ver justo cuando entraron al ascensor, pero aunque corrió, las puertas se cerraron, se fijó en qué piso se detuvo, el octavo, y esperó para tomar el siguiente.

Ya en la habitación, Paty pudo hablar por fin con un magullado y adolorido Daniel, quien se había roto dos costillas, un brazo y una pierna, también tenía un feo golpe en la cabeza, además de heridas múltiples en todo el cuerpo.

Ella tomó su mano mientras lo regañaba por correr su carro a tan alta velocidad, le dijo muchas cosas, a las que Daniel sólo asentía con la cabeza.

Keun se bajaba del ascensor en el octavo piso, no sabía el apellido de Daniel, por lo que sólo le quedaba tratar de buscar la habitación él mismo; al verlo, una enfermera que pasaba le preguntó, en español, qué buscaba; él le hizo entender que no hablaba el idioma, pero afortunadamente la enfermera sabía algo de inglés y luego de que el coreano le explicara que buscaba a un paciente recién ingresado por un accidente automovilístico, ella le indicó la habitación a la que debía dirigirse.

Mientras, en la habitación, Daniel se deshacía en explicaciones, tratando de hacer entender a Paty porque había hecho tal estupidez, le explicó que, aunque él hizo su vida y formó una familia, nunca dejó de pensar en ella, que se había dado cuenta que nunca dejó de quererla y que pensaba que podían retomar lo inconcluso de quince años antes, ahora que él era nuevamente libre, pero que verla con ese chico la noche anterior y el hecho de que ella eligiera irse con él, lo enloqueció y por eso se desquitó acelerando al máximo en la autopista camino a su casa.

Paty trataba de hacerlo entender que para ella no era así, que ya estaba en el pasado y que ahora era una hermosa amistad.

Keun estaba llegando a la puerta de la habitación, afuera, estaba sentado un hombre que se quedó mirándolo con desdén, a quién el coreano no había visto nunca, o no recordaba haberlo visto, era Oscar, y él sí sabía de Keun, ya que fue quien advirtió a Daniel la noche anterior sobre Paty y "un chino" que andaba con ella.

Se asomó a la habitación y se quedó en el umbral de la puerta, Daniel lo vio, pero Paty no notó su presencia. Aprovechando eso, Daniel le dijo a Paty que quería un abrazo, sólo eso, a lo que ella, conmovida aceptó.

Ante los ojos de Keun era una escena incómoda, se sentía agobiado por el sentimiento de inseguridad que le provocaba la relación entre Paty y Daniel, sus dudas aumentaban, no sabía qué hacer.

Cuando Paty lo soltó, la invadió un poco de tristeza y sus ojos dejaron caer un par de lágrimas, a final de cuentas, por muy mal que Daniel se comportara a veces, era su amigo y tenían una historia juntos, había un cariño especial, por lo que no pudo evitar emocionarse; pero para Keun, esas lágrimas sin aparente importancia significaban mas, ¿Acaso Paty había mentido y sí sentía algo por Daniel?, esta pregunta lo asaltó de nuevo, y se sintió fuera de lugar, erróneamente sintió que sobraba, que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, que estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

Salió, sin que Paty supiera que había estado ahí, y ante los ojos felices de Daniel.

La chica se despidió de su amigo, con la promesa de volver a verlo al día siguiente, cuando se despedía de Oscar, éste le dijo, con un tono algo cargado de sizaña

-¡Oye! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió traer al chino ese?, todo esto pasó por su culpa- le reclamó Oscar.

-¿Keun?, ¿Estaba aquí?, ¿A dónde se fue?- preguntó preocupada.

-Ah no sé, después de estar escuchando y mirando en la puerta se fue y no sé a dónde- contestó Oscar indiferente.

Paty se quedó pensando unos segundos y no se le ocurrió nada más que ir a buscarlo a la camioneta.

Como ella no fue quién estacionó, le costó un poco encontrarla, cuando al fin vio la Combi cayó en cuenta que Keun se había quedado con las llaves, y sólo se dedicó a observar hacia todos lados y caminar alrededor de la camioneta, esperando que el chico apareciera; un guardia que la vio pasearse preocupada frente a la vieja Combi, se acercó, traía las llaves y un papel en la mano.

-¿Usted es Paty?- le preguntó

-Si, soy yo- respondió intrigada

-Un joven alto y delgadito, parece que era oriental, le dejó todo esto y se fue en un taxi- le contó el hombre

-¿Uh?- la chica no entendía bien lo que pasaba

Recibió las cosas que el hombre le entregó, y abrió el papel.

"Creo que es mejor que me vaya, por lo que vi y escuché, Daniel y tú parecen tener más que una simple amistad y no quiero interferir. No sé cuándo enviaré por mis cosas, discúlpame, pero no me agradan las despedidas, muchas gracias por todo. Adiós"

Sin poder creerlo, ella dejó caer los brazos, no entendía qué diablos pasaba por la mente de Keun al reaccionar así.

Y ahí se quedó, con la mirada perdida, vacía, y una lágrima a punto de explotar y recorrer su pálido rostro.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

La soledad nunca se hizo tan presente en la casa como esa noche, ese personaje que la acompañó durante cuatro días y que revolvió su mundo, a tal punto que, acostumbrada a vivir sola, al silencio y a la paz, ahora le era imposible no sentirse triste por el desorden que él causaba, por su sonrisa, sus niñerías y reacciones imprevistas, su olor, su cabello revuelto por las mañanas…

Ese chico de otro continente que había traído un sabor especial a su vida ya no estaba, y en ese aterrador silencio que invadía todo, subió a su habitación con la intención de acallar sus pensamientos tratando de dormir.

Nuevamente un dolor de cabeza hizo que se despertara temprano, volteó la cabeza y le echó un vistazo al calendario que descansaba encima de la comoda, era Lunes; se sentó en la cama sintiendo como la cabeza le daba una punzada de dolor, debía de dejar de pensar tanto cuando su propósito era dormir, pero le preocupaba el no saber cual era el paradero de Keun y, más que nada, le preocupadaba no poder volver a verlo para poderle confesar todo lo que le hacía sentir. Si, porque durante esa solitaria noche en la que el chico se fue, ella había tenido el tiempo de pensar las cosas, de ordenar algo del lío de sentimientos confusos que traía hace días encima, la ayudó el saber de la reacción del coreano al verla con Daniel, así pudo entender que, tal vez, él también sentía algo más, si no, no se habría marchado de esa forma; además no perdía nada, era mejor arrepentirse por algo que sí hiciera, a arrepentirse de callar por un estúpido miedo.

Cualquier ruido de algún carro que pasara hacía que su corazón se acelerara y un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, para luego dar lugar a una gran desilusión al ver que sólo era un carro más de los que pasaban por la calle, y no un taxi que trajera a quién ilusamente esperaba.

La mañana se pasó volando hasta la hora de almorzar, la chica se sumió en su trabajo online, para no pensar más en las cientos de cosas que le provocaban su intenso dolor de cabeza. Pero a momentos, la sonrisa de Keun invadía su mente, volvía a sentir su aroma, y en su cabeza resonaba intensamente su voz.

-¡Hay Dios cómo lo extraño!- reflexionaba en voz alta –¡Keun ¿cómo saber dónde estás?!-

La vibración del teléfono celular en el velador interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, Oscar? –contestó cortante.

-Daniel quiere saber a qué hora vienes-

-No sé si pueda ir hoy- le contestó la chica un poco molesta –tengo que preocuparme de otro asunto primero- continuó.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras que tienes planes con tu "chinito" –le dijo con burla.

-Mira Oscar, antes que todo no es chino, es coreano, y segundo es mí problema lo que hago con él, tú no lo conoces, no sabes nada de él así que por favor para con tus burlas y sarcasmos, ¿Ok?- le dijo la chica, ya bastante molesta.

-¡Ah! ¿Pero vas a seguir empeñada en defender a un imbécil que recién vienes conociendo?, ¿Por él vas a abandonar a tu amigo de toda la vida?, ¿Por un chino recién llegado?- le preguntó Oscar –¡Ah verdad que es "coreano"!, ¡Sorry!-

-¡¿Y si es así a ti qué te importa?!- y colgó.

La desagradable llamada le trajo a la memoria la conversación que escuchó, la noche anterior después de recibir la nota que le había dejado Keun.

Al entrar en la Combi y quedarse al volante, se puso a pensar las cosas por unos minutos, recordó que Oscar le dijo que el chico había estado ahí mientras ella hablaba con Daniel, así que bajó de la camioneta y volvió al interior del hospital para hablar con éste y aclarar todo.

-El chino ese estaba parado ahí en la puerta escuchando todo, parecía idiota, ¿Le viste la cara?- decía Oscar entre risas.

-Si pues, si lo vi, por eso le pedí a Paty que me abrazara, convenciéndola con mi mejor puchero, le hubieras visto la cara al imbécil, si hasta parecía que se iba a poner a llorar como una niña- agregó Daniel con su tono más burlesco –Y lo mejor de todo es que como Paty es tan sensible a veces, hasta una lágrima se le cayó a la pobre, ahí pensé que el tipo se iba a reventar llorando- continuó.

-Siii, se fue súper rápido, ¡La "niña" se iba limpiando una lagrimita!, ¡Pobrecita! Cómo tan sensible el idiota, ni que fuera mujer- se burlaba Oscar.

-¿Sabes, Oscar?, me duele todo con el accidente, y la recuperación va a ser larga, pero vale la pena- reflexionó Daniel –porque así, recurriendo a la sensibilidad típica de las mujeres y ese instinto maternal que tienen, el que a Paty le sobra, puedo tenerla cerca- terminó de hablar con una sonrisa.

Paty no podía creer lo que había escuchado, desde el umbral de la puerta, tuvo ganas de entrar a matarlo de una vez, pero se contuvo, pensó que, aunque la venganza no era buena, no estaría mal guardarse esto para más adelante, en algún momento las cosas caerían por su propio peso y Daniel tendría lo suyo. Además sería interesante ver qué más era capaz de hacer ese idiota.

Se despejó un poco de esos recuerdos de la noche anterior y se apresuró a terminar su trabajo, ya que después de almorzar debía ir al ensayo de la banda.

Siempre rodeado de gente, su manager, los bailarines, el resto del staff, Keun estaba acostumbrado a comer acompañado, pero también se sentía solo aunque hubieran más personas a su alrededor, solía pensar que no había nada como comer con su familia.

Al encontrarse almorzando solo en el hotel donde se hospedaba desde la noche anterior, extrañaba una compañía agradable, y recordaba amargamente la voz de Paty, echaba de menos molestarla con sus niñerías, pero no podía evitar ese sentimiento de tristeza que tuvo cuando vio el abrazo cálido que ella le dio a ese hombre y, al menos para él, las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos confirmaron lo que él creía: estaba de sobra pretendiendo a alguien que no le correspondía.

Recordó que ya era lunes 10 de enero y en unos 5 días más debía volver a Corea, y una vez que eso sucediera, tal vez no la vería nunca más.

Jugaba con los pedazos del pescado a la plancha que había ordenado, sin probar ningún bocado, trataba de concentrarse en inventar alguna forma de volverla a ver, pensaba que, de seguro, si iba a su casa con el pretexto de recoger su maleta, no la iba a encontrar, ya que ella estaría en el hospital cuidando de Daniel y su corazón dolía al sólo pensar en aquella escena, estaba tan sumido en su pensar que no notó que su teléfono celular repicaba insistentemente, hasta que alguien tocó su hombro.

-Señor Jang, disculpe, su teléfono celular ha estado sonando ¿No lo ha escuchado?- el mozo lo despertó de su profundo ensimismamiento.

-¡Oh gracias!- le dijo mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia y tomaba el aparato para contestar la llamada

-¿Aló?... ¡James! ¿Cómo está usted?-

-Bien, bien, ¿Qué hay de ti Jang?, ¿Cómo lo has pasado estos días?- preguntó el productor.

-¡Muy bien, gracias!, Y cuál es el motivo de esta sorpresa, ¿Me necesita para algo?- contestó el actor

-Bueno, como sé que te gusta la música electrónica y volverás pronto a Corea

para seguir con los preparativos del nuevo proyecto que tienes con Kurt, pensé en invitarte este martes a otra fiesta que estoy produciendo aquí en Chile, "Sensation", imagino que sabes de qué hablo ¿No?- le informó Goodman.

-¡Wow, "Sensation"!, claro que conozco ese evento, no sabía que se hacía aquí también- dijo el coreano algo sorprendido.

-Pues claro, llevo unos años produciéndolo en Chile, y creo que sería una buena idea para que pases un buen rato antes de irte- le propuso emocionado.

-James, se lo agradezco, pero no me siento muy bien como para ir a una fiesta en estos momentos, no creo estar de ánimo para eso- le contestó el chico con desgano.

-¡Vamos hombre!, debes divertirte, recuerda que estás de vacaciones y volviendo a tu país sólo será trabajo -insistió- ahora sólo debes disfrutar, no aceptaré un no por respuesta, te enviaré un sobre con los detalles a tu hotel y nos veremos mañana- y le colgó después de despedirse.

Verdaderamente no tenía ganas de ir a una fiesta por mucho que le gustara ese tipo de música, estaba desganado y le frustraba la situación en que había acabado.

Sin haber comido ningún bocado de su almuerzo, bebió de un trago el vaso de jugo que había en la mesa y se levantó para subir a su habitación.

Al entrar recordó que sus pertenencias estaban en casa de Paty, y que se había quedado con lo que llevaba puesto la noche anterior, así que de mala gana salió de la habitación, nuevamente, para comprar algo que usar de la boutique del mismo hotel, no tenía ganas de ir mas lejos, además estaba la barrera del idioma.

-Hubiera sido genial ir con ella- susurraba para si mismo mientras presionaba el botón del ascensor.

Compró algo sencillo para ese día y un atuendo blanco para la fiesta "Sensation", ya que conocía ese famoso evento y sabía que debía ir vestido así.

Los chicos de la banda ya estaban en la sala de ensayo, Paty entró y se sentó a observarlos, pero los chicos la quedaron mirando en silencio hasta que Kathy le dijo:

-¿Y tu bombón oriental dónde lo dejaste?-

-Hay Kathy por favor no le digas así, ¿Quieres?- contestó la chica de mala gana.

-¡Huy! ¿Y ese ánimo tan alegre mujer? cambia la cara- le decía irónicamente su amiga.

-De verdad que no quiero hablar de él ahora, ¿Ok?, prefiero disfrutar de unas horas de rock-

Siguieron con lo suyo, pero la cara de la chica mostraba una evidente preocupación. Esto distrajo bastante a Kathy, que más que dedicarse a cantar y tocar su guitarra, estaba pendiente de su amiga. Renato, el guitarrista, lo notó y después de una media hora de ensayo les dijo:

-¿Qué les parece si hacemos un primer "Break"? - preguntó

-Está bien- dijo Kathy –Ustedes podrían ir a comprar algo para beber y comer, mientras Paty y yo aprovechamos de conversar un rato-

Cuando los demás ya se habían ido, Kathy fue donde su amiga y la interrogó; muy acongojada, ésta le contó lo sucedido, el accidente de Daniel que interrumpió su salida con Keun, la manera en que éste último se fue dejando sólo una nota, todo lo que escuchó de la plática entre Daniel y Oscar.

Desesperada se tomaba la cabeza diciendo que no sabía qué hacer, que le preocupaba dónde y cómo estaba Keun, se veía muy angustiada, a decir verdad, al estar en compañía de su gran amiga, no pudo más y se sinceró con ella.

-¡Te gusta!- exclamó Kathy

-Nooo, ¿Estás loca?- negó Paty algo avergonzada

-A mí no me engañas- afirmó la otra chica –Somos amigas hace mucho y te conozco, esto es más que la tonta obsesión que tenías antes de conocerlo en persona- le dirigió una mirada directa

-Está bien, a ti no te puedo mentir y lo reconozco, me gusta, ¿Pero qué saco?, en algún momento él tiene que volver a su país, no es alguien que se pueda quedar para siempre aquí-

Kathy se quedó mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?, el destino es caprichoso, no sea que pierdas la gran oportunidad de ser feliz, porque esas cosas pasan sólo una vez en la vida- reflexionó

-¿Y cómo se supone que le haga?, no sé dónde se fue, no sé si aún sigue en Chile o volvió a Corea, ¡No sé nadaaaaaa!- se desesperó la pobre Paty mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara ahogando su propia voz.

La banda siguió ensayando después del "Break", y Paty se quedó sentada fuera de la sala, a decir verdad, el rock que tanto amaba no era suficiente para calmar sus nervios, necesitaba desesperadamente saber dónde diablos estaba Keun, y de pronto su teléfono celular sonó.

-¿Sí?- contestó

-Buenas tardes señorita Patricia, habla James Goodman ¿Cómo está?-

-Muy bien Señor Goodman, ¿Y usted?-

-Muy bien también Patricia, gracias- contestó el productor -Pues quería preguntarle si puedo asistir a un ensayo de la banda, me encantaría observarlos en un momento así, creo que es cuando mejor se aprecia la química en el trabajo musical- continuó

-¡Oh! Qué coincidencia, justo ahora están en eso, empezaron a ensayar hace poco- le informó entusiasmada la chica

-Me parece perfecto, iré de inmediato, sólo deme la dirección y no les diga a los chicos que estoy yendo, no quiero que se pongan nerviosos ¿Ok?-

-Está bien Señor Goodman, lo espero- y colgó.

Pasó mas o menos media hora y Goodman llegó al lugar, Paty, que lo esperaba fuera de la sala de ensayo, lo hizo pasar al cuarto de controles donde se podía ver el ensayo a través de una pequeña ventana, y se escuchaba perfectamente.

Cuando fue hora para otro "Break" de los chicos, salieron y se encontraron con la sorpresa, estaban contentos y el productor muy satisfecho con lo que había visto y escuchado, de verdad esta banda le gustaba mucho.

-¡Los felicito chicos! Tienen una química excelente como músicos y eso hace que suenen aún mejor, creo que definitivamente estaremos en contacto- les informó Goodman con mucha satisfacción en sus expresiones.

Paty y su amiga lo acompañaron a la salida, se estaban despidiendo cuando para sorpresa de ella Goodman les comentó

-Por cierto Patricia, quiero hacerle una pregunta-

-Dígame- estaba algo intrigada

-¿Qué ha pasado con Jang que estaba de mal ánimo cuando hable con él mas temprano?, él no suele ser así- dijo el productor algo preocupado –pensé que estaría aquí con usted- continuó- me dio la impresión de que son buenos amigos-

-Emm, a decir verdad, no lo he visto desde ayer- aclaró la chica

-Ya veo- reflexionó el hombre- Pues tal vez sería bueno que usted también vaya a "Sensation" y pase el rato con él, ustedes dos se llevan bien- afirmó

Paty enmudeció y se quedó pálida, podría volver a ver al coreano y aclarar las cosas. Al verla así, su amiga reaccionó y siguió hablando con el productor mientras lo acompañaba al carro que lo esperaba afuera.

Después de unos minutos de seguir la plática, el hombre le entregó un sobre y se despidió, todo ante la atónita mirada de Paty que aún no reaccionaba del todo.

-Te dije que el destino era caprichoso- le dijo Kathy sonriendo mientras plantaba el sobre en las manos de su amiga que seguía quieta en el mismo lugar.

Miró el sobre, lo abrió y vio el contenido: un boleto con pase Vip de todo acceso, y un folleto informativo. Ella jamás antes había ido a un evento así, salvo aquella fiesta en Viña del Mar en la que conoció a Keun. Había oído hablar del famoso "Sensation", pero sólo eso.

Leyendo el folleto se enteró que el requisito era vestir completamente de blanco, por lo que, terminando el ensayo, pidió a Kathy que fuera con ella a comprar, ya que obviamente, no tenía ninguna prenda blanca de vestir, porque al menos el 90% de su ropa era negra, y el resto de colores oscuros.

El coreano miraba las prendas blancas tiradas en la cama, se paseaba de un lado a otro jugando insistentemente con los dedos en sus labios, su corazón le decía que fuera de una vez a casa de esa chica, su razón lo detenía, y sentía que se volvía loco.

De pronto sonó el timbre de la habitación, un mensajero le traía el sobre enviado por Goodman, tenía el mismo contenido que el sobre que recibió Paty.

Lo lanzó al sillón que estaba cerca de la ventana y con él también tiró, de mala gana, la ropa para la fiesta.

Dejó ganar a la razón por esa noche y decidió tratar de dormir, dejaría sus angustias para el día siguiente, ya no deseaba pensar más.

Mientras en casa de Paty la escena era parecida, desde su cama miraba la ropa blanca recién comprada que estaba colgada de un gancho en la pared, y cada cierto rato reflexionaba revisando una y otra vez el contenido del sobre. Trataba de pensar en qué decirle a Keun cuando al fin se encontrara con él. Miraba el folleto de la fiesta y lo releía una y otra vez, como si ahí se encontrara la respuesta, hasta que al fin se rindió y apagó la luz.

El aroma de las flores inundaba el ambiente en la tienda cercana al hospital. Paty acariciaba una hermosísima rosa roja mientras planeaba su visita, sin notarlo empezó a apretarla en su mano hasta que literalmente la destruyó y los pétalos cayeron al suelo. Recordaba la conversación que había oído y no podía evitar que nuevamente la consumiera la ira, pero debía controlarse, no podía demostrarle a Daniel su enojo, al menos no por ahora, y debía ir de visita aunque no quisiera, para no levantar sospechas.

El adolorido paciente estaba en su cama, acompañado, obviamente, de su gran amigo de toda la vida. Al oír que tocaban a la puerta, Oscar se levantó a abrir y se encontró con un gran arreglo de flores que cubría el rostro del visitante, el que entró hasta llegar a una mesita donde pudo acomodarlo.

La chica se volteó hacia Daniel con su más espléndida sonrisa, además de flores traía un globo gigante con helio y lo amarró a los pies de la cama, luego lo saludó con un fuerte beso en la mejilla, lo que provocó un gran alarido de dolor en el chico accidentado.

-¡Oh!, ¡Cuánto lo siento!, Es que como ayer no vine, te debía un gran beso- le dijo sonriente ella, al tiempo que sacaba de su mochila una caja de bombones para el paciente.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, no pasa nada- contestó Daniel, evidentemente extrañado con la actitud de la chica -¿Y a qué se debe todo esto?- preguntó tímidamente mirándola con extrañeza

-¿Qué acaso no están para eso los amigos?, ¿Para apoyarse y visitarse en estas situaciones?- agregó Paty.

Oscar se veía asombrado de esta actitud, sobre todo después de la manera en que ella le colgó el teléfono el día anterior.

Siguieron conversando animadamente, aunque ella, por dentro, sentía que en cualquier momento las ganas de matarlo se le saldrían de control, de vez en cuando apretaba los dientes para no decirle todo lo que tenía guardado dentro, pero trataba de calmarse para no quedar en evidencia.

Un taxi se detuvo frente a la casa de Paty, el pasajero le pidió a su conductor que lo esperara unos momentos, pues no se tardaría, pero al bajarse, el chico notó que la Combi no estaba estacionada, por lo que lógicamente ella no estaba en casa.

Volvió a subirse al taxi y se quedó pensando un momento, el conductor le preguntó si iría a otro lugar; un poco indeciso, Keun le indicó que lo llevara al hospital donde estaba Daniel.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, sus sospechas eran ciertas, lo primero que vio en el estacionamiento frente a la puerta principal del hospital fue la Volkswagen Combi de Paty; pensó en irse una vez más, pero quería terminar de una vez con sus sentimientos, algo así como matarlos para poder olvidarse de todo.

Sin siquiera sospecharlo la chica seguía su animada pero falsa plática con Daniel y Oscar, afuera de la habitación el coreano estaba escuchando todo, y terminó por convencerse de que estaba en lo cierto y que no tenía nada que hacer ahí, decidido a irse para, esta vez, no volver a intentar buscar a la chica. Al girar y dar el primer paso tropezó causando un ruido que llamó la atención de los demás:

-¿Keun?, ¿Eres tú?- dijo Paty sorprendida

El actor no contestó, después de su torpeza se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, angustiado sin saber qué explicación dar.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¡¿Dónde estabas?!- insistió ella mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia él.

Al sentir los pasos y sin decir palabra, el coreano continuó caminando rápidamente para salir de ahí, ante la insistente voz de la chica que lo seguía desesperada pidiéndole que por favor se detuviera.

Así llegaron hasta el Hall principal del hospital, cuando ella lo alcanzó y lo obligó a voltearse tirando de uno de sus brazos.

-¿Porqué no te detienes y me escuchas un momento?, tenemos que hablar- le dijo ella mientras lo miraba con angustia.

El chico seguía mudo, mirándola, por lo que ella pudo ver cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

-Por favor no te vayas- continuó la chica –De verdad que debemos hablar, lo que estás pensando no es así, no te vayas- le rogó.

El continuó sin decir palabra, retiró de su brazo la mano con que la chica lo tenía firmemente agarrado mientras ella seguía rogándole que no se fuera, y dando una última amarga mirada, dio la vuelta para salir e irse en el taxi que estaba esperándolo.

Paty se quedó varios minutos parada lamentándose mientras veía el carro alejarse. Pero recordó que no todo estaba perdido, aún quedaba una oportunidad más.

Después de despedirse del enfermo y su amigo, la chica volvió a su casa, ya pasaban de las 6 de la tarde y debía prepararse para la fiesta "Sensation", donde tendría la ultima oportunidad de aclarar las cosas con Keun y salir de esa duda que la perseguía: ¿Lo que ella sentía por él, era recíproco?, bastaban sólo unas horas para saberlo.

Como jamás lo imaginó en su vida, e incluso irreconocible para sí misma, Paty se miraba con asombro al espejo, completamente vestida de blanco, incluso sentía una singular vergüenza al verse así, nunca lo hizo antes, en su closet no habían prendas claras, menos aún blancas, soltó una sonrisa nerviosa y espontánea, respiró hondo y bajó las escaleras para salir hacia la famosa fiesta electrónica.

Aún tirado en la cama y sin poder dejar de pensar el lo ocurrido más temprano en el hospital, el actor seguía sin el más mínimo entusiasmo de ir a la dichosa fiesta. En eso estaba, mirando el techo cuando sonó su teléfono celular, el número parecía ser del extranjero, se apresuró a contestar

-¿Aló?-

-¡What's Up Bro!, ¡Cómo estás, qué cuentas hermano!- dijo en Inglés y luego coreano, la voz al otro lado de la línea

-¿Kurt?, ¿Eres tú?- preguntó con asombro el actor

-¡Quién más!, Por supuesto que es tu amigo Big Brother quien habla, cuéntame, ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?, ¿Has conocido a alguien especial?- lo interrogaba el Dj

-¡Aish! ¡Tú siempre pensando en mujeres!- le contestó molesto

-¡Hey! Hablé con Goodman y me dijo que te vería hoy en "Sensation", qué suerte tienes, me encantaría estar ahí contigo, y además estará alguien a quien conozco-

-Ah ¿Sí?, pues qué pena porque no pienso ir- afirmó Keun

-Necesito que vayas y hables con mi amigo, sólo te pido ese favor, él tiene un demo que te entregará sólo a ti, son unas mezclas geniales y originales que pienso usar en lo nuevo de Team H, no puedes fallar, esto nos incumbe a los dos-le explicó –Este Dj es grandioso, y como tú regresaras en pocos días a Corea, es más rápido que traigas tú el demo, además por correo puede perderse-

-Pero Kurt, ¡¿Porqué siempre me friegas a mí?!- se quejó el actor –Vale, está bien, lo haré- continuó

-Recuerda, hermano: ¡"We are Team H, Jang Keun Suk and Big Brother"! ¡Woooow! Bye, bye, love ya, Bro- se despidió el Dj

Terminó la llamada de mala gana, no quería ir a la maldita fiesta, pero ahora debía hacerlo, así que se hizo ánimo y se dio una ducha rápida para vestirse y salir.

La música invadía todo el recinto de la antigua estación de trenes, que ahora, además de ser usada para estos eventos, era un patrimonio de la capital, Keun se distrajo un largo rato mirando la hermosa y vieja estructura, que por su forma hacía resonar increíblemente las melodías repetitivas de la música, un Dj estaba en medio de un escenario, mezclando frenéticamente en la consola, los juegos de luces eran hermosos, rayos de luz iluminaban bailarines que literalmente colgaban del techo, y una multitud vestida de blanco se movía al compás de la música.

Se dedicó a observar todo unos momentos, debía esperar que el Dj en escena terminara su show, ya que era él quién debía entregarle el encargo de su amigo Big Brother.

Una vez que tuvo el demo en sus manos y después de haber saludado brevemente a James Goodman, tras bambalinas, salió a la pista principal con la idea de sumergirse en la música y olvidarse un poco de sus problemas y angustias.

Estaba dejándose llevar suavemente por la melodía, como si estuviera a merced del agua en medio del mar, era relajante, podía dejar la mente en blanco y alejar los pensamientos, sólo la música inundaba sus sentidos.

Sintió una suave caricia en ambos lados de su rostro, estaba volando hacia otro mundo a través del ritmo, imaginaba que lo que sentía era como el toque de un ángel que lo llevaba volando lejos de ahí, hasta que notó que seguía en tierra firme y que ese roce en sus mejillas era real, abrió los ojos y bajó lentamente la mirada: frente a él estaba Paty, enteramente vestida de blanco, era ella quién lo acariciaba mientras sonreía dulcemente mirándolo a los ojos.

Él, aún tratando de entender si era un sueño o la realidad, se quedó quieto mirándola también y esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

Nuevamente, como aquella vez que el rock se fue apagando hasta desaparecer, la fuerte música electrónica fue suavizando sus bits hasta ser casi inaudible, una vez más ambos sentían que estaban completamente solos.

Él también tomo suavemente con sus manos el rostro de la chica mientras ella bajaba las manos hasta su pecho y acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares, ella se estremeció con el exquisito aroma de la piel cálida y suave que tanto ansiaba volver a tocar, él sólo quería sentir el sabor que alguna vez casi logró tener en las ocasiones anteriores, esta vez no existía alguien que pudiera interrumpir ese ansiado momento: se acercó lentamente hasta llegar a sus labios y fundirse en el más largo y dulce beso.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

Lentamente se separaron para verse a los ojos un largo momento, hasta que la chica lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo cerca de la salida del recinto, donde la música no sonara tan fuerte y los dejara hablar. Aún algo confuso, Keun sólo se dejó llevar por ella, seguía sin asimilar bien lo que había pasado, aún le parecía extraña aquella aparición repentina, la que jamás imaginó.

Se detuvieron donde había un poco más de luz y el coreano pudo ver bien el rostro de la chica que, minutos antes, le había parecido sólo un sueño.

Se quedaron viendo unos momentos en silencio, en esa mirada la chica podía ver que no estaba equivocada en lo que percibió con las actitudes y reacciones del actor, por muy increíble que pareciera, su dulce obsesión, el famoso Jang Keun Suk correspondía a sus sentimientos.

El coreano le regaló una de sus hermosas sonrisas, esas que a Paty le derretían el alma, y no perdió el tiempo para besarla de nuevo, las palabras no eran necesarias para explicar lo que pasaba, esta chica latina que tanto le gustaba también sentía lo mismo por él.

El actor empezó a reír con más ganas mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, la levantaba y daba un par de vueltas. De pronto de detuvo, la dejó otra vez en el piso y la soltó mientras la felicidad desaparecía de su rostro para dejar lugar a una mezcla entre preocupación y pesar.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó la chica algo preocupada

-¡Aish!- exclamó con enojo el coreano

-¡¿Qué?!- volvió a interrogar ella

Keun se tomaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos y con los ojos cerrados mientras negaba con la cabeza en silencio, hasta que le contestó

-Este sábado vuelvo a Corea-

Como un balde de agua, un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la chica al oír esas palabras. Ella sabía que algún día él debía regresar a su país, pero no imaginaba que fuese tan pronto. Lo abrazó nuevamente, ambos se quedaron así en silencio por varios minutos. Por su parte, el actor lo tenía claro, su vuelo a Corea era el sábado 15 de enero en la mañana, pero nunca imaginó que las cosas se darían de esta forma, encontrar repentinamente a alguien como esa chica, espontánea, dulce, y al mismo tiempo con algo de carácter y una manera peculiar de tratar a alguien como él, una chica que le provocaba algo que hace mucho no sentía. Era desesperante, encontrar una persona que le gustara tanto, y saber que el tiempo se terminaba: quedaban menos de cuatro días.

Ella se separó un poco, sin dejar de abrazarlo, para verlo a la cara; le dio un pequeño y tierno beso en los labios, para luego decirle:

-Por hoy, disfrutemos del resto de esta noche, luego vamos a casa a dormir, y desde mañana, no hay trabajo, no hay banda, no hay Daniel, no hay nadie, sólo nosotros, ¿Qué te parece?-

El actor respondió con una amplia sonrisa, la tomó de la mano y volvieron a entrar a la pista. Nunca saltó y bailó con tanta alegría, ambos disfrutaban de la música, incluso Paty lo disfrutó mucho, a pesar de ser rockera de alma, decidió que esa felicidad no se la quitaría nadie, ese momento era de los dos, y lo disfrutarían al cien por ciento. Se movían juntos al mismo tiempo, rayos de luz iluminaban sus rostros de vez en cuando, no hacían más que sonreír y verse a los ojos, como grabando ese momento en su memoria.

Cerca del amanecer, ya que "Sensation" terminó a las 5 de la mañana, ya de vuelta en casa y habiendo estacionado la camioneta, el chico se detuvo justo en el umbral de la puerta y se giró hacia ella, y una vez más se quedó mirándola sonriente para luego darle un fuerte abrazo.

Una vez dentro, los dos estaban exhaustos de tanto bailar, pero felices, tendrían que aprovechar el tiempo al máximo.

Subieron por la escalera, y el coreano seguía de cerca a la chica que al notarlo detrás de ella cuando ya había entrado a su habitación, se giró provocando que el actor chocara con ella

-¿Y tú a dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó

-Quiero dormir ahí- indicando la cama de Paty y haciendo un puchero de cachorro abandonado.

-¡HA!, Ahí… ¿Conmigo?, ¡Estás loco! ¡NO!- negó terminantemente la chica

-Esta bien… entonces no- asintió el actor aún con el puchero en los labios y simulando una tremenda tristeza se dirigió a la otra habitación.

Ella se preparó para dormir, apagó la luz y se metió bajo las sábanas. Estaba tan cansada que de inmediato se quedó profundamente dormida.

Pensando en el suave primer beso que se habían dado y en cómo resultaron las cosas, aún con los ojos cerrados, Paty sonreía a la mañana siguiente; a pesar del cansancio, nunca había dormido tan cómoda y profundamente, sentía que esa noche, su cama era la más confortable del mundo; se estiró para darse el ánimo de levantarse y aprovechar el día, como habían quedado la noche anterior.

De pronto sintió un aroma agradable y familiar, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con una sorpresa, el actor dormía plácidamente a su lado, es más, notó que su propia cabeza no estaba en la almohada si no que en el brazo de él; primero quiso despertarlo y regañarlo, pero se quedó observándolo en silencio, quería memorizar cada facción, la paz que irradiaba su rostro, y ese bendito olor que la hacía perderse por completo, quería memorizar todo de él, para no perderlo del todo, para recordarlo una vez que ya no estuviera.

Así estaba, ensimismada, como hundida en un trance observando atentamente cada detalle de ese chico de otro continente, bello, sereno; a sus ojos era como mirar un muñeco perfecto, pero era real.

Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, empezaron a molestar la paz de su profundo sueño, lentamente, Keun abrió los ojos para encontrar los de la chica.

-Buenos días joven- le dijo ella tiernamente a lo que él respondió con una sonrisa

-Recuerdo que anoche, cuando me dijiste de dormir aquí te dije que no- prosiguió la chica acercándose y apoyando su frente en la de él.

-No pude evitarlo, vine a verte después que te dormiste y sólo me recosté a tu lado- respondió el actor y luego la besó en la frente, para abrazarla largamente.

Después de un suspiro furtivo de la chica, ésta se separo un poco para besarlo suavemente en los labios, sentía que aquel cálido beso de la noche anterior en medio de la pista de baile no fue suficiente, él, acariciaba su espalda, ella, su cabeza, y ahora, sólo sentir el aroma de la piel de Keun parecía no bastarle.

Pero ella despertó del dulce encanto que los labios del actor le provocaban, y por fin se separó de él para levantarse y preparar el desayuno, aunque era temprano aún y había dormido poco, al parecer y aunque sin saberlo durmió en los brazos del coreano, había descansado como nunca.

El chico se quedó un poco más recostado en la cama boca abajo, hundió su rostro en las sábanas que tenían el dulce olor de Paty, y así se quedó hasta que ella lo llamó para desayunar.

Comieron tranquilamente, y el actor le pidió que ese día lo llevara a conocer más la ciudad, ya que desde que estaba ahí no había visto mas que el camino a casa de ella, el bar donde tocó la banda, el frustrado paseo al cine que fue interrumpido por el accidente de Daniel y el hotel donde pasó tristes momentos.

Estaban por terminar de desayunar y el chico clavó la mirada en el brazo de ella

-¿Porqué un dragón?- le dijo el actor mientras veía fijamente el tatuaje que cubría todo el antebrazo izquierdo de la chica.

-Por que son fieles, fuertes y protegen celosamente lo que se les asigna proteger, incluso si su vida depende de ello- explicó la chica –el concepto del dragón siempre me ha fascinado, tristemente no existe nada ni nadie que reúna esas virtudes-

Él se quedó pensativo algunos momentos, eran hermosas virtudes que realmente costaba encontrar juntas en el mismo ser, a decir verdad era un concepto con un gran significado para un tatuaje y le gustó mucho.

Paty se levantó para subir a bañarse y luego arreglarse para salir, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre para Keun se quedó sentado a la mesa con las palabras que había escuchado dando vueltas en su cabeza en lo que bebía el último sorbo de café que le quedaba, mientras la chica desocupaba el baño. Los pensamientos de esta peculiar latina siempre lo dejaban meditando, en poco tiempo, sentía que había aprendido de pequeñas cosas que no había encontrado antes en otra persona, y eso era, quizás lo que más le atraía.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó el chico muy entusiasmado

-Claro pero… ¿También tengo que remendar tu ropa?- le respondió ella soltando una risa burlesca e indicando la camiseta de hilo medio rota que llevaba puesta.

-¿Porqué lo dices?, esto es nuevo, es primera vez que lo uso- dijo mirándose a sí mismo frunciendo la boca

-He visto varias veces en dramas ese tipo de prendas, y no entiendo porque usan ropa así- reflexionó la chica

-¡Pero se ve genial!, parece vieja, además tú llevas jeans rotos, ¡Es lo mismo!- le dijo orgulloso de su atuendo

-Estos pantalones tienen cinco o seis años, han ido conmigo a conciertos, shows de la banda, viajes, y han sido testigos de muchas escenas en mi vida, por lo que cada rasgadura tiene su historia, una historia que está nítida en mi memoria, gracias a que la recuerdo cada vez que veo esas rasgaduras- explicaba Paty, bajo la atenta mirada del coreano –Estos jeans llevan consigo una historia verdadera-

Una vez más el pobre coreano estaba meditando en las palabras de esta peculiar latina mientras continuaba escuchando en silencio

-Esa ropa tuya tan genial, simula tener una historia tras rasgaduras falsas- terminó de hablar la chica para dar media vuelta y bajar la escalera, dejando, como varias veces antes, a un pobre chico pensativo.

-¡Aish!, tiene toda la razón- se decía en voz alta mientras miraba con tristeza la "falsa historia" que mostraba su prenda frente a un espejo en la habitación de la chica.

Pensaron que disfrutarían más del paseo si no iban en la Combi, así no se preocuparían de dar vueltas buscando un estacionamiento en la ciudad, los que suelen ser escasos como en todas las grandes ciudades.

Subieron en funicular a la cima de un gran cerro en medio de la ciudad, el cerro San Cristóbal, donde se encuentra una capilla enteramente blanca, con la forma de la Virgen María, la que resalta majestuosa al iluminarse por la noche y es visible en toda la gran ciudad.

Fueron momentos espléndidos, ambos estaban en su propio mundo, por esos hermosos instantes pudieron olvidarse de la amarga realidad que pronto vendría, con la partida de Keun hacia Corea.

Recostados en el césped bajo la sombra de unos árboles, se quedaron un largo tiempo en silencio observando el vaivén de las hojas, movidas por una suave brisa de medio día, siempre con las manos entrelazadas firme pero cálidamente, como si tuvieran miedo de que fuera sólo un sueño.

Ella volteó hacia su derecha para encontrar el bello perfil del actor, y con su mano libre quiso acariciar su mejilla, pero el anillo que llevaba puesto se enredó en la rasgadura "falsa" en el hombro de la camiseta del chico, rompiendo el momento mientras trataba de soltar su otra mano.

-¡Ay! Si no me sueltas la otra mano no puedo sacarlo de ahí- dijo ella un poco angustiada tratando de zafar su mano enganchada en la prenda de Keun

-¡Aish!- Exclamó él mientras tironeaba con poca paciencia hasta que logró separar el anillo de su ropa, rasgándola aún más de lo que ya estaba -¡Ahora si se rompió de verdad!- dijo apenado en lo que Paty lanzaba una carcajada de buena gana

-¿¡Porqué te enojas tanto!?- le preguntó la chica entre risas

-Porque sea como sea, esta camiseta además de costosa me gusta mucho, por eso la compré- decía mientras hacía un puchero.

-Pues debiera gustarte aún más ahora, o me voy a ofender- le respondió ella con un tono bastante sentimental mientras se sentaba y miraba hacia el frente observando la gran ciudad que podía apreciarse desde donde estaban.

-¿Gustarme más?, ¿Ofenderte?- preguntó intrigado el coreano en lo que también se sentaba

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, Ahora, esta prenda tiene una verdadera historia, y esa historia es nuestra- la chica se acercó, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se levantó rápidamente para continuar el paseo.

-¿Vienes?- le dijo observando cómo el actor miraba la nueva rasgadura en su ropa.

Mirándola, mientras sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza, se puso de pié para tomar nuevamente la mano de la chica y continuar el recorrido.

Después de pasear por los alrededores por un poco más de una hora tomados de la mano se subieron al teleférico, unos pintorescos carros colgantes y pequeños con forma de huevos de colores que hacen un circuito desde la cima hasta los pies del cerro hacia el lado opuesto del que habían llegado, daban la vuelta y volvían a subir, la pareja decidió no bajarse y hacer ese recorrido de un viaje, el coreano miraba asombrado el paisaje, mientras la chica le contaba sobre algunas partes de la ciudad que podían apreciarse claramente desde la altura.

Después de unos 40 minutos estaban de vuelta en la cima, y como ya habían estado antes ahí un buen rato, decidieron bajar inmediatamente a pié por la larguísima escalera que llegaba hasta los pies del cerro justo al costado de la estación del funicular en que habían subido más temprano.

A pesar de ser un camino en bajada, tardaron bastante, después de una hora llegaron a los pies del cerro, y los estómagos de ambos evidenciaban el hambre que sentían con cómicos sonidos, ya eran las 3 de la tarde.

La calle que nace a los pies de este cerro, es un barrio comercial muy conocido, está lleno de locales con restaurantes y pubs de todo tipo, rico en movimiento tanto de día como de noche. Así que almorzaron en uno de los restaurantes algo típico del país, cuyo sabor cautivó el paladar del coreano, que disfrutó con gran apetito de la comida. Estaban sentados en una de las mesas exteriores por lo que la chica se levantó para ir al baño al interior del local, mientras el actor terminaba de comer; éste esperó un buen rato, entretenido mirando la gente pasar, pero ella no volvía, extrañado se levantó para ver hacia el interior del restaurante y finalmente se decidió a entrar y buscarla.

Sólo había dado dos pasos dentro del local, cuando la vio abrazar cálidamente a otro chico y después seguir una animada plática con él, ¿Acaso éste era otro como el tal Daniel?

Esta vez no sería un tonto como antes, ahora estaba seguro de lo que sentía y sabía que era recíproco, así que caminó hasta ellos y abrazando orgullosamente por el costado a "su" chica

-¡Hola!- sonriente saludó al extraño mientras lo miraba desde su metro ochenta y dos de altura, ya que el otro era bastante mas bajo.

-Andrés, él es Keun- los presentó en español

Andrés le dio cordialmente la mano, era una persona muy cálida en su trato, optimista y alegre, desde hace unos años era amigo de Patricia y tenían una relación bastante estrecha, casi parecido a ser hermanos. Se veían poco, aunque su amistad era profunda y firme, el trabajo y las circunstancias de la vida de cada uno no les permitía verse tan seguido como quisieran, por lo que un encuentro sorpresivo como este era muy agradable y apreciado por ambos.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Andrés en un inglés perfecto para el asombro de Paty

-¡Ahora hablas inglés también?- lo interrogó curiosa

-Aún lo estoy estudiando, pero se me ha hecho fácil, tuve que estudiar por mi trabajo- aclaró el amigo de la chica

Al ver el trato de Andrés, Keun pudo comprender que era alguien totalmente contrario al pesado de Daniel, y que este amigo de Paty, raramente le inspiraba una confianza parecida a la que ella irradiaba, pronto se sintió tranquilo y en confianza con ambos. Se despidieron del simpático Andrés, y decidieron que por hoy era suficiente paseo, estaban cansados y querían pasar lo que quedaba de la tarde juntos y tranquilos en la casa.

Se les hizo costumbre el querer despertar abrazados cada mañana, engañándose sin hablar del tema, a momentos cada uno pensaba para sí mismo en la mañana del sábado próximo, para que el actor volviera a Corea, quedaban sólo dos días.

Pensaron que sería mejor quedarse el resto del tiempo en casa disfrutando de la compañía mutua, para cada uno de esos dos días restantes planearon mil cosas que hacer, ver algunas películas, escuchar música, tomar una siesta abrazados en el sofá de la sala, a veces sólo querían estar juntos en silencio.

Sin siquiera notarlo, la noche del viernes llegó demasiado pronto. El chico estaba sentado en la cama, frente a su maleta vacía, con la mirada perdida. Paty lo observaba desde el umbral de la puerta, con un nudo en la garganta caminó hacia él para sentarse a sus espaldas abrazándolo sin que él lo notara, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, estaba triste.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le dijo la chica en voz baja, apoyada en el hombro del actor y tratando de no quebrar su voz, pero él seguía en silencio –Keun…- insistió moviendo los hombros del chico para despertarlo de su ensimismamiento.

Sin aviso el coreano agarró la maleta y la aventó al piso, luego se puso de pié, tapó su rostro con ambas manos, aún sin decir palabras.

Esa actitud le provocó una enorme tristeza a Patricia, que también se levantó para tomarlo por los hombros, obligarlo a girarse y sacando las manos que aún le cubrían el rostro, abrazarlo sin decir palabras.

-No quiero irme- afirmó el chico hundiendo su cara en el cuello de la chica, con la voz algo ahogada por el cabello de ella –Pero tampoco puedo quedarme- continuó –No sé que hacer- dijo mientras la soltaba y recogía la maleta tirada en el piso

–¡Ven conmigo!- exclamó desesperado buscando la forma de no separarse

-¡Alcánzame en Corea!-

-Sabes que no puedo- contestó tristemente la chica –Tengo una responsabilidad con la banda, ahora no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad que se presentó con Goodman, además de otras cosas que me es imposible abandonar- terminó, acariciando el rostro desilusionado del actor.

Preparó sus cosas en silencio ante la angustia en la mirada de Paty, quien no quería abrir la boca, porque sabía que se quebraría, y no era bueno hacer las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran.

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación no eran tibios como en las mañanas anteriores, esta vez quemaban desagradablemente. Como de costumbre despertaron abrazados, pero en esta mañana, no hubo sonrisas, el ambiente no era el mismo, estaba inundado por melancolía.

Luego del silencioso desayuno, prepararon todo para partir rumbo al aeropuerto. Kathy que había llamado a su amiga el día anterior, sabía el itinerario y el difícil momento que le esperaba a su amiga Patricia, así que llegó a su casa justo cuando ya iban saliendo para acompañarlos.

Keun pronto debía entrar por la puerta de los vuelos internacionales, le esperaban un par de horas solitarias una vez que se despidiera, el tiempo, tristemente se acababa. No quería hacerlo, no quería irse, porque no sabía si su agitada vida le permitiría volver a ver a esta chica que se apoderó de su corazón, tenía claro que le gustaba, pero le parecía extraño sentir tanto pesar en el corazón por dejarla e irse, se preguntaba si en tan corto tiempo era posible que se convirtiera en algo mas que una atracción. Sólo pensaba en que aún teniéndola frente a él ahí en el aeropuerto, ya la extrañaba, y que al irse, ella le haría falta igual que aquella noche que pasó solo en ese hotel.

Por su parte Paty pensaba literalmente en nada, su mente se sentía vacía, sólo podía notar un pesar inmenso dentro del pecho, sin aviso, abrazó al chico, quién la correspondió de inmediato, y la estrechó fuertemente, no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima cayera acariciando la mejilla de la chica, quien hace ya varios segundos, había comenzado a llorar en silencio.

Cuando sonó el segundo llamado para el vuelo a Corea, aunque no querían, debían separarse para una última despedida.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, y en un ultimo intento el coreano le insistió otra vez

-¡Ven conmigo, puedes alcanzarme en el siguiente vuelo!- le rogó

-Keun, sabes bien que no puedo hacerlo, ya te lo había dicho- le contestó ella con gran tristeza y la voz muy quebrada, a lo que él asintió mientras otra lágrima se le escapaba.

Se colgó al hombro el bolso de mano, y acariciando el rostro de la chica se despidió con un dulce beso para luego girar y caminar rápidamente perdiéndose en el pasillo que dirigía a su vuelo, mientras limpiaba su rostro humedecido por las lágrimas de la despedida.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPITULO 6

-¡Woooohooooo! ¡¿Cómo están mis grandes amigos a los que adoro?!- interrumpió Paty gritando alegremente desde la entrada del bar, en cuanto vio a los chicos de la banda –¿Pero porqué tan serios?- preguntó en lo que se acercaba y llegaba hasta ellos, mientras éstos se quedaban mirándola sin saber que decir.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- preguntó Kathy muy seria y algo molesta –Después de no hablar en todo el camino cuando volvimos del aeropuerto, echarme "amablemente" de tu casa- continuó en un tono irónico- y decirme que no pensabas salir más de ahí, ¿Te apareces así?-

-¿Qué?, ¿Porqué no iba a salir más de mi casa?, ¿Se murió alguien acaso?- dijo la chica burlescamente.

Todos se miraban unos a otros sin pronunciar palabra, ya que Kathy acababa de contarles cómo sucedieron las cosas y lo preocupante que era ver a su amiga en tan mal estado, como cuando la dejó sola en su casa.

Aunque la acompañó hasta casi las cuatro de la tarde, ni siquiera comió, sólo fue a su cuarto a tirarse en la cama sin decir palabra, mirando fijamente el techo, hasta que le pidió que se fuera y la dejara sola.

La bipolaridad de las actitudes de Paty, tenía desconcertados a sus amigos, pero decidieron, casi por instinto, hacer caso omiso y seguir conversando de otros temas mientras bebían unas cervezas.

Después de un par de horas la chica había bebido más de la cuenta

-Paty basta, vamos a tu casa- insistía Kathy jalándola del brazo

-¡Oye!, déjame en paz, tranquila, si no pasa nada, quiero compartir con los chicos, ¿Por qué no me dejas?- le decía la chica serena.

-Porque tú no sueles beber tanto, porque tu cambio de actitud es extraño, y porque soy tu amiga y me preocupo por ti-

-¡Ay Kathy!- se quejó mientras sonaba su teléfono celular, el cual no era capaz de contestar, bebió tanta cerveza, que ni siquiera podía presionar el botón para aceptar la llamada, Kathy se lo quitó de las manos y al ver quién llamaba contestó.

-¡Andrés! No sabes lo oportuno que eres, ¿Puedes venir al bar donde siempre toca la banda?, cuando llegues te explico- y colgó

Tal y como el Príncipe de Asia lo ordenó antes de partir a sus vacaciones, su flamante Ferrari 458 Spider rojo lo esperaba en el aeropuerto de Incheon, sólo saludó con la mano a quienes lo miraban expectantes, se subió al carro y se fue raudamente.

La autopista era eterna, por más que aceleraba parecía no llegar nunca a su destino. Con la mirada perdida entre las líneas blancas del asfalto, no hacía nada más que jugar con sus dedos entre los labios, con el ceño fruncido, seguía pensando en los días anteriores, todo parecía un hermoso pero triste sueño, como cuando aquel "angel" apareció de la nada entre la música y los juegos de luces. Igual que aquella noche, todos los recuerdos eran borrosos, se preguntaba cómo un dulce sueño se había convertido tan pronto en un sentimiento tan triste.

-¡Amigo!, ¡¿Qué tal tu viaje, qué cuentas?!- lo recibió la alegre voz de Big Brother cuando se bajaba del carro en el estacionamiento del edificio donde vive.

-Kurt sólo quiero descansar, ¿Qué haces aquí?- se quejó el actor

-¡Wooooooooo!, ¡Qué genio!, ¿Tú quién eres y dónde dejaste a Jang Keun Suk?-

-Kurt… De verdad quiero descansar, fue casi un día completo encerrado entre el avión y los aeropuertos, después debemos ponernos a trabajar para terminar el nuevo álbum, filmar el teaser y el primer vídeo musical- contestó seriamente el chico.

-¿Qué te sucedió que llegaste tan serio y con ese ánimo?, ¿Te pasó algo?- lo interrogó el Dj -¿Acaso conociste a alguien?- continuó en voz baja.

-¡Aish!- dijo en voz alta y evidentemente molesto a lo que su amigo se echó hacia atrás para quedarse viéndolo sorprendido de esa reacción.

Siempre que se encontraban después de algún tiempo sin verse, Keun lo saludaba alegremente, nunca quería descansar, su energía era prácticamente inagotable, y su ahínco para trabajar era máximo, pero esta vez el incansable, alegre e imparable Príncipe de Asia quería estar tranquilo en su cuarto y dormir por un día entero, si era posible, para luego volver al trabajo que le esperaba con el nuevo disco de Team H, filmación de vídeos, un tour de conciertos y grabaciones de comerciales, compromisos adquiridos desde antes.

Kurt lo siguió hasta entrar con él a la habitación, le preocupaba esa actitud extraña en su amigo. Ya había notado algo raro cuando lo llamó para el encargo del demo, el actor jamás se hubiera negado a ir a una fiesta electrónica como "Sensation", y era evidente que algo sucedía, así que lo dejó descansar para conversar después de que despertara.

El teléfono celular del actor había quedado encima de la mesita de arrimo en la entrada, el Dj no pudo aguantar las ganas de echar un vistazo, estaba intentando adivinar el código de seguridad cuando el aparato sonó, al parecer, era un número desde el extranjero, decidió contestar

-¿Aló?, Oh no, no, habla Kurt Jung, Mr. Goodman, Keun está descansando después del viaje de regreso a Corea, no quisiera molestarlo- respondió el Dj.

-¡Oh! Entiendo, debe estar exhausto, pero me sorprende que volviera en la fecha programada, pensé que tal vez se quedaría un poco mas, ¿entiendes?- le dijo el productor riendo de buena gana.

-¿Uh?, no he podido hablar con él aún, así que no sé a qué se refiere- el Dj se notaba algo intrigado

-No te preocupes hijo, no es nada, sólo dile que nos estaremos viendo pronto, y que debe estar tranquilo, ¿Ok?, bye bye- se despidió Goodman, dejandolo aún más intrigado.

A medio día, Paty recién despertaba de su borrachera, sintió un agradable aroma a café, y la situación le era familiar, se sentó automáticamente con el corazón latiendo a mil por minuto mirando hacia la cocina con gran esperanza, no lo podía creer, hasta que esa esperanza se desmoronó en un segundo dando paso a una gran desilusión.

-¡Hasta que despertaste!- exclamó el chico alegremente, pero luego vio el rostro desilusionado de su amiga -¡Buuu! ¿No estás feliz de verme?- prosiguió con un puchero en la boca.

-Claro que me alegra, ¿Cómo no va a ser así?- contestó ella con gran pesar en la voz -¿Pero qué haces aquí?-

-Te llamé anoche- le contaba mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara a la mesa a beber el café –Y me contestó Kathy, así que después de hablar con ella fui a buscarte y te traje a casa-

-Gracias, pero no tenías por qué hacerlo, siento haberte molestado- la voz de la chica denotaba bastante tristeza

-Para eso están los amigos- afirmó Andrés acariciando la cabeza de Paty para desordenar aún mas su cabello.

Conversaron largamente, él le contó la odisea que fue entrar con ella a la casa, que se veía bastante afligido pero muy cómico tratando de cargar con el verdadero bulto que era y que una vez dentro miró la escalera y supo que no podría subir con ella a cuestas, así que trató de despertarla pero no hubo caso. La dejó tendida en el sofá de la sala y la cubrió con una manta. Finalmente decidió que sería mejor quedarse, ya sabía lo sucedido por boca de Kathy, quien le encargó que la cuidara y como ya era la madrugada del domingo no había problema, porque no había que ir a trabajar.

Él le preguntaba por qué no se fue con aquel chico, era una mujer soltera e independiente, sin hijos, que podía hacer lo que quisiera, a lo que su amiga le contó todo el asunto con el productor, que esa era la oportunidad que estaban esperando, que ahora mismo le era imposible dejar a los chicos cuando ellos dependían de su contacto con Goodman, no era justo desbaratar el cumplir un sueño que han tenido toda su vida por un asunto personal. Paty no era así, y aunque estaba bastante triste en esos momentos, siempre ha creído en que si las cosas están destinadas a pasar, tarde o temprano se cumplirán.

Fue un domingo tranquilo en agradable compañía, Andrés convenció a su amiga para que salieran a despejar la mente, la invitó a ver una película, a lo que accedió aunque no de muy buena gana, ya que lugares como el cine, desgraciadamente le recordaban a Keun, quién raramente salía de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó el chico mientras veía que ella buscaba afanosamente algo en todos los cajones de la cómoda y luego en la mesita de noche junto a su cama

-No encuentro mi perfume- dijo tomándose la boca con la mano y torneando los ojos a un lado y al otro, con el ceño fruncido tratando de recordar donde quedó la botella de la fragancia de camelias y rosas, que solía usar.

-¡Huy! No encuentras tu perfume de mujer, pero sin embargo tienes perfumes de hombre ¡Jajajaja!- reía el chico mientras sostenía una botella en la mano y la olía.

-¿Uh?, ¿Cuál perfume de hombre?, ¡Yo no tengo perfumes de hombre aquí!, a ver dame eso…- le dijo mientras le extendía la mano para que se lo pasara.

Se quedó mirándolo extrañada, nunca había visto ese perfume, hasta que lo acercó a su nariz y percibió el dulce y suave aroma a vainilla.

Cayó como un plomo sentada en la cama con la botellita en una mano, mientras se cubría el rostro con la otra. Su amigo preocupado se sentó a su lado y la abrazó preguntándole qué le pasaba. Ella apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico un largo rato hasta que respondió

-Este, es el perfume de Keun- dijo en voz muy baja y evidentemente quebrada.

A pesar de no haber visto nunca ese frasco, si podía recordar el aroma, porque estaba impregnado en su memoria desde la primera vez que lo sintió en un reconfortable abrazo del actor. Se preguntaba si lo habría olvidado, o si lo dejó, tal vez, a propósito.

Sin poder encontrar lo que buscaba, la chica decidió que lo mejor era salir de todos modos, no podía quedarse encerrada, la vida debía continuar.

El olor a pizza invadía todo el lugar, hasta llegar a la habitación donde dormía Keun, el hambre se hizo evidente en los sonidos que salían desde su estómago, se sentó lentamente y estiró sus brazos mientras sentía un amargo gusto en la boca demostrándolo con una mueca, se levantó para ir a tomar una ducha y despejarse, pero antes cogió su bolso de mano, el mismo que traía en el avión desde Chile.

En la sala, Big Brother recordó que su amigo debía traer el demo que le había encargado, y al sentir ruidos en la habitación, dejó el trozo de pizza que comía y fue hacia ahí con la intención de pedírselo para poder escucharlo. Al entrar vio el haz de luz que salía de la puerta entre abierta del baño, y como el actor estaba ocupado decidió buscarlo por sí mismo, el sol ya estaba en su ocaso y veía muy poco, así que encendió las luces y empezó su búsqueda, ocasionando un gran desorden de ropa sobre la cama.

No encontró nada en la maleta, caminó hacia el baño y al abrir la puerta vio el bolso de mano, como su amigo aún no salía le preguntó en voz muy alta dónde estaba el demo, pero Keun no le oía por el ruido del agua de la regadera.

Aún con los ojos en el bolso que estaba en el tocador, Kurt caminó hacia él y lo abrió, ahí estaba lo que buscaba con ansias.

Cuando el actor salió de la ducha, se puso su bata de baño y tomó su bolso buscando algo, lo primero que notó fue que el cd no estaba, por lo que supuso que el Dj lo había sacado.

Al salir del baño y vio el desastre sobre su cama, un poco molesto, salió de su habitación para regañar al otro chico que acababa de insertar el disco en el reproductor de la sala. No alcanzó a hablarlo cuando la música empezó a sonar muy fuerte, por más que el actor gritaba el otro no podía escucharlo y solo bailaba balanceando su cabeza de un lado al otro al ritmo de la canción.

-¡Oye!- no había respuesta -¡Oyee!- nada

No tuvo mas remedio que caminar hacia el Dj y jalarlo del brazo.

-¡Kurt!- le dijo mientras lo obligaba a girarse y le hacía una seña con su mano en el cuello para que cortara la música

-¡Estás aquí! Estas mezclas para el nuevo di…-

-¡¿Dónde está?!- lo interrumpió el actor abruptamente

-¿Dónde está qué?- interrogó el Dj

-Tú estuviste revolviendo mi maleta y dejaste un desastre en mi habitación, y de seguro revisaste el bolso en el baño también, ¿Dónde está?- insistía el chico

-Yo buscaba el demo, nada más- aclaró Big Brother

-¿Entonces lo perdí?, ¡Aish!- fue a sentarse molesto al sofá y literalmente se tragó un trozo de pizza.

Luego de unos minutos, Kurt puso a sonar de nuevo la música, esta vez con menos volumen, luego de oír unas canciones le preguntó a su amigo qué le parecían para agregarlas al nuevo disco.

-¿Cómo que agregarlas al nuevo disco?, esas eran "Can't Stop" y "Gotta Getcha" del disco anterior- se burlaba el actor mientras lo miraba de medio lado con un ojo más abierto que el otro

-Hermano, ¡están remasterizadas por el mejor Dj que conozco! ¿Qué no las escuchaste?- respondió el otro chico mientras Keun se levantaba e iba hacia su habitación nuevamente -¿Dónde vas ahora?- continuó mientras lo seguía

-A recoger el tiradero que dejaste porque tengo que encontrar algo- respondió el actor mientras revolvía las prendas sobre su cama.

El otro chico empezó a reír tapándose la boca con una mano, pero era evidente que ya no podía contenerse.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- preguntó el actor nuevamente un poco molesto –¡¿De qué te ríes?!- continuó-

-No sabía que mi amigo Sukkie ahora usa perfume de mujer- contestó el Dj –Adquiriste costumbres raras en Sudamérica ¿Eh?- dijo mostrándole el frasco que tenía en la otra mano, escondida en la espalda.

-¡Aish! De verdad eres…- hizo un gesto como si fuera a pegarle con el mismo frasco que acababa de quitarle.

El Dj lo miraba, aunque le hacía bromas y lo molestaba, podía notar perfectamente que algo pasaba, y sabía también que debería averiguarlo por sí mismo, ya que con lo terco que siempre fue el actor, jamás le diría lo que realmente le pasó en aquel país lejano.

Nunca, un lunes en la mañana fue tan difícil levantarse, aún no estaba en todos sus sentidos cuanto el teléfono celular sonó

-¿Si?, ¡Mr. Goodman! ¿Cómo está?... yo bien gracias, dígame… ¿En serio?... ¿Para el viernes? Ok, les diré a los chicos, si… si… no se preocupe… que usted también esté muy bien, bye bye- en cuanto cortó la llamada se apresuró a tomar una ducha y salir.

Llamó a sus amigos para una reunión urgente, pues lo que el productor quería era un nuevo demo con una canción original, debía estar lista a más tardar el viernes en la tarde, por lo poco que éste le dio a saber, había una gran oportunidad para ellos, pero no le dijo mayor detalle, sólo que a la semana siguiente les tendría noticias.

Trabajaron toda esa semana, arduamente, el entusiasmo los hizo armonizar como nunca, al juzgar de ellos mismos y algunos amigos más que oyeron la grabación, ésta estaba perfecta.

El cd fue enviado a la dirección que Goodman le dio a Patricia, puntualmente el viernes en la tarde, al parecer, todo ese trabajo con la banda, los ensayos diarios y la alegría del grupo de amigos la distrajo un poco, casi no había pensado en el coreano.

Decidieron ir al bar de siempre el sábado en la noche y esta vez Paty se la pasó bien, aunque siempre estaba bajo la mirada atenta de su amiga, pues ésta no quería verla de nuevo con el ánimo que tenía el fin de semana anterior.

Después de un buen rato, Kathy se relajó, su amiga parecía haber vuelto a la normalidad, conversaba y compartía como siempre solía hacerlo.

En Corea, el equipo y los chicos habían trabajado toda la semana en su nuevo proyecto, ensayos, vestuario, grabación del teaser para la presentación del nuevo álbum y las miles de cosas que debían preparar.

El Dj había intentado disipar sus dudas sin éxito, lo que había pasado en Sudamérica era una interrogante que le preocupaba y por más que lo intentaba no lograba sacar ninguna palabra de su amigo. Parecía que todo estaba normal pero algo le molestaba, luego aclararía sus dudas, por casualidad.

-¿Señor Jung?- preguntó una chica del staff que acababa de entrar al camarín -¿Podría entregarle esto al Señor Jang Keun Suk por favor?, hace un rato que lo estoy buscando y no lo encuentro- continuó –Me pidió estos datos urgente- luego se despidió con una reverencia y salió.

El Dj se quedó mirando el papel, al leer lo que decía abrió los ojos y la boca para luego empezar a reír maliciosamente mientras buscaba papel y lápiz para copiar lo que ahí decía.

Pasaban los días y Paty no tenía noticias de Goodman, todos en la banda estaban algo nerviosos, la espera se hacía eterna, llegó el jueves siguiente, había pasado una semana ya desde que entregaron el demo, el viernes en la tarde llegó la llamada que tanto esperaban, tenían un contrato para grabar un disco, la alegría no cabía dentro de ellos, era increíble, por fin el sueño se cumplía, las grabaciones serían en Santiago, para luego enviarlas a Los Angeles, CA. Estados Unidos para la edición. Les esperaba un trabajo arduo desde ahí en adelante.

Era muy duro para todos, cada uno tenía su trabajo aparte y no lo podían dejar así como así, trabajaron incluso de noche y los fines de semana.

Aunque no lo demostraba, Paty sabía perfectamente qué fecha era, viernes 8 de febrero, el siguiente viernes se cumplía un mes de aquella dolorosa despedida en el aeropuerto y no podía olvidar al actor aunque quisiera, ya que siempre se enteraba de lo que el coreano estaba haciendo por las publicaciones de Internet.

Como las grabaciones estaban hechas esa semana siguiente fue más relajada, todos estaban muy cansados, cerca del medio día del miércoles Paty estaba tranquilamente en su habitación viendo un programa de TV antes de almorzar, y no podía dejar de pensar en esa tarde de jueves que pasó ahí con el actor, haciendo lo mismo: ver películas los dos juntos, abrazados, tratando de imaginar que podría ser así para siempre.

Tenía su laptop en la cama, ya que como de costumbre, a esa hora trabajaba online. Sólo descansaba un poco para seguir después de almuerzo.

Un sonido la distrajo, era una solicitud Skype, no conocía al usuario, pero el mensaje que tenía le llamó la atención, estaba en inglés y esa persona le pedía que por favor lo aceptara, que era importante y le interesaría mucho lo que iba a ver, aunque bastante desconfiada, la chica aceptó, total, si era algo extraño o algún loco solo debía cortar la llamada y bloquearlo, algo en su corazón la empujó a clickear el botón "Aceptar".

La imagen estaba algo oscura, se sentía un bullicio de gente y se veían personas frente a la cámara, le parecían caras conocidas, pero se movían mucho, y no podía distinguirlos a todos, de pronto alguien le habló.

-¿Hola?, ¿Paty?, ¿Eres Paty de Chile?- Interrogaba insistentemente un chico de rasgos asiáticos, de cabello muy rubio, casi blanco.

-Si, soy yo- contestó la chica con desconfianza mientras se daba cuenta que ese rostro le era algo familiar –Pero ¿Tú quién eres?- lo interrogó.

-¡Big Brother!, ¿Keun no te habló de mi?- preguntó el Dj.

-No, pero ya se porqué te me hacías familiar, he visto tus fotos, pero, ¿Porqué querrías tú hablar conmigo?- le preguntó ella.

De pronto apareció otro rostro en la pantalla de frente y muy cerca que obligó al Dj a hacerse a un lado.

-¡Ooooh! ¿Tú eres la noona latina que le gusta a Hyung?, ¿Puedo llamarte noona cierto?, ¿Puedo?- le preguntaba desesperadamente aquel chico más joven.

-¿Hong Ki?, ¿Eres Hong Ki?- la chica estaba sorprendida.

-Si, si, es Hong Ki y a veces es desesperante- Interrumpió otra voz, mientras en la pantalla aparecía otro chico, de cabello muy corto y oscuro –Sólo queremos saber qué hacer para que este idiota se anime, sólo míralo tirado en el sofá- le dijo en lo que giraba la laptop para que Paty pudiera ver de qué hablaba.

Era la imagen de un chico delgado y familiar a sus ojos, la imagen estaba cada vez mas cerca, y aunque la laptop se movía bastante ella pudo reconocerlo, era Keun que dormitaba recostado en un sofá.

No podía creer lo que pasaba, no entendía cómo diablos sabían su nombre y la habían encontrado, pero sentía una mezcla entre felicidad por verlo de nuevo y tristeza por no estar ahí.

Volvieron con el computador portátil a donde estaban y apareció de nuevo el chico de pelo corto

-Pero… ¿Qué pasa?, y tú ¿Quién eres?- preguntó ella bastante confundida

-Mi nombre es Heechul, ya conoces a Hong Ki y Big Brother, por allá esta Siwon…- y el chico siguió mostrándole a todos los que se encontraban ahí, le explicó que habían hecho una pequeña fiesta de su grupo, los "Chocoball" y habían invitado a Siwon y Big Brother, que aunque no pertenecían al grupo, eran buenos amigos de Keun, estaban tratando de animarlo, y éste no quería decirles qué era lo que le pasaba, que el Dj había averiguado hace un tiempo su nombre de casualidad y lo había confirmado con James Goodman.

-Paty noona, ¿Por qué no vienes a Corea el fin de semana?- apareció de pronto Hong Ki.

-¡No puedo hacer eso!- le respondió la chica riendo –Tengo asuntos importantes que no puedo dejar, además no tengo el dinero para un viaje así tampoco- le explicó, a lo que el coreano respondió con un tiernísimo puchero que conmovió el corazón de la chica.

Después el Dj se dedicó a explicarle cómo había sido el comportamiento de su amigo desde que volvió a Corea, que para ellos no era el mismo, su forma de ser alegre y entusiasta había desaparecido para dar paso a un Keun mas pensativo y serio, siempre estaba distraído con la mente perdida en algún lugar lejano, se molestaba fácilmente.

Luego de contarle todo, se despidieron. A Paty le reconfortó ver a Keun aunque no habló con él, pero se quedó un poco triste ya que sabía que estaba demasiado lejos y le preocupaba todo lo que escuchó acerca del comportamiento del actor.

Se venían días libres del trabajo de la banda, todos querían dejar los instrumentos y el rock por un pequeño lapso, no programaron ensayos ni salidas de amigos, era mejor pasar el tiempo en casa, ya que una vez que estuviera listo el disco se venía el lanzamiento y muchos shows para la promoción, incluso Goodman les dijo que harían un primer vídeo.

El viernes en la noche, la chica veía tranquilamente una película, cuando sintió el ruido de un motor que se detuvo frente a su casa, sin levantarse de la cama, solo se sentó y se estiró para ver por la ventana, era una van que estaba detenida afuera, no le llamó la atención ya que su vecino solía llegar o irse en ese tipo de transporte por su trabajo de noche.

Había pausado la película y se disponía a seguir viéndola cuando un grito desde fuera la interrumpió

-¡Paty noooonaaaaa!- gritaba una voz familiar, la chica se quedó sentada pensando con la cabeza ladeada, y torneando los ojos hacia ambos lados.-¡Paty nooonaaa ábrenos la puertaaaa!- insistía el chico gritando más fuerte.

La chica se levantó despacio, rodeando su cama lentamente hasta asomarse por la ventana, parecía la escena de una película de terror, cuando sientes miedo de ver lo que hay afuera.

Cuando al fin se acercó a la ventana pudo ver a cinco chicos con sus bolsos, por lo oscuro no distinguía bien sus caras, pero era evidente quienes eran, antes nunca nadie la llamó "Paty noona".


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

Paty no se movía, seguía mirando atónita a esos cinco chicos coreanos que estaban afuera de su casa, ellos hablaban entre sí, ella era una estatua inmóvil.

-Paty noona, ¿Vas a abrirnos la puerta?- Preguntó Hong Ki.

-Eh… sí… ya voy- contestó la chica con la voz entre cortada y confundida al máximo.

Caminó como un zombie, bajó las escaleras lentamente, aún no estaba del todo convencida de que era real, simplemente se negaba a creerlo.

Salió y abrió la puerta de la reja del jardín, y sin aviso, el chico que antes le gritaba incansablemente se le abalanzó encima para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Pary noona! ¡Por fin te conozco en persona!- seguía diciendo sin soltarla.

La chica estaba anonadada, tiesa como una tabla, con los ojos abiertos y sin palabras, no atinaba a corresponder el abrazo, simplemente tenía los brazos caídos.

De pronto empezó a observar a los demás, eran, además de Hong Ki, Heechul, Siwon, Big Brother y atrás mirando al suelo estaba Keun.

Entre el Dj y Heechul le quitaron al chico de encima para poder saludarla también; mientras lo hacían, el actor pasó por un lado del grupo y sin decir palabra se metió en la casa, los demás se quedaron mirándolo para luego entrar tras él.

Aún un poco aturdida, la chica les ofreció un café pero los coreanos se negaron, su plan era beber más que café, querían celebrar su viaje a Sudamérica.

El actor yacía tirado en el sofá y aunque los demás parecían no darle importancia les extrañaba que no estuviera contento por volver a ver a esta chica que, a estas alturas, todos sabían bien cuánto debía gustarle.

Decidieron ir a una licorería cercana, ya que era muy tarde para encontrar un supermercado abierto y además se arriesgaban a que alguien los reconociera.

Ya de vuelta en casa prepararon todo para empezar su particular fiesta, el Dj y Heechul se sentaron junto a Patricia, querían saber más de ella, pero Hong Ki los interrumpía constantemente, para la pobre chica era un poco agobiante tener a estos chicos tan particulares alrededor, pero la hacían reír mucho.

Siwon hablaba con el actor que había ido a sentarse en otro lugar de la sala, la chica los observaba disimuladamente mientras seguía su plática con los otros, el actor se levantó de su asiento y subió por las escaleras hacia el baño. Pasaron varios minutos y ella estaba intranquila, se disculpó con sus compañeros de plática y también subió, tocó varias veces a la puerta del baño, llamándolo suavemente pero el chico no abrió.

Algo triste, se metió a su habitación, quería estar unos minutos a solas, vio la botella de perfume que el actor había dejado antes y la tomó entre sus manos para acercarla a su nariz y sentir el suave olor a vainilla que despedía, mientras cerraba los ojos.

Así estaba, concentrada en aquello cuando sintió que alguien la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañé- le dijo una voz susurrando a su oído –Sólo quería abrazarte otra vez, pensé que nunca podría volver a hacerlo-

Un escalofrío la estremeció por completo, su corazón latía muy fuerte y podía sentir el de él en ese abrazo. Sin pensarlo se giró para mirarlo a los ojos e instintivamente ambos se acercaron para besarse largamente, suave y dulcemente para terminar en otro cálido abrazo.

Querían quedarse así para siempre, cuando sintieron que alguien más los abrazaba.

-Así quería ver a mi amigo Sukkie- los interrumpió Heechul.

Se separaron algo avergonzados, y luego sintieron un chismorreo desde atrás del chico: los otros tres estaban mirando desde la puerta de la habitación y reían de buena gana; bajaron nuevamente para seguir con su celebración, esta vez con mucho más ánimo.

Ya reunidos en la sala entre todos la rodearon para contarle cómo sucedieron las cosas, Paty estaba sentada junto al actor y con el Dj de su otro lado mientras Hong Ki relataba alegre e histriónicamente toda la aventura en medio de risas.

El Dj descubrió su nombre cuando recibió un papel que iba dirigido a Keun, luego empezó a averiguar de quién se trataba y en una conversación con Goodman supo el resto. Se lo dijo a los chicos y cuando tuvieron algo de tiempo libre de los asuntos del nuevo álbum de Team H, aprovecharon que Heechul tenía un permiso de diez días de su servicio militar por lo que organizaron esa reunión del grupo de amigos "Chocoball" con la intención de animar un poco al actor, pero que no tuvieron éxito, luego decidieron contactarla por Skype, y después de hablar con ella esa noche, no hubo poder humano que detuviera a Hong Ki, quien quería ver a su Hyung contento otra vez y además estaba loco por conocer a su nueva "noona".

Fue así como, sin decirle al actor dónde iban de viaje, lograron llevarlo a regañadientes al aeropuerto, donde ya a punto de entrar a registrarse, se había enterado del destino.

No estaba muy convencido de hacerlo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, y sus amigos no lo dejarían negarse. Fue de esta forma como nuevamente Paty y Keun estaban juntos, el problema era que, obviamente, no podía ser por mucho tiempo.

Luego de horas de relajo y celebración la chica fue a recostarse en su cama, los demás aún tenían energías para seguir un poco más con su fiesta, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el actor llegó a su lado, y como antes de irse la primera vez, se durmió abrazándola.

En la mañana Patricia no podía mover los pies, tenía al actor a su lado, pero era extraño que tuviese los pies atrapados, algo los presionaba.

Cuando al fin pudo sentarse supo qué era: Hong Ki yacía profundamente dormido de boca a los pies de la cama, encima de las piernas de ambos chicos, ella no supo en qué momento de la noche este coreano llegó hasta ahí, pero a los ojos de Paty lucía como un verdadero angelito que enternecía su corazón.

-¡Hey!- decía moviendo el hombro del actor para despertarlo -¡Hey!-

-¿Uh?- le contestó, aún no podía abrir bien los ojos.

Cuando ya estuvo más despierto pudo ver que la chica le señalaba hacia los pies de la cama con una sonrisa en los labios, por la molesta luz que entraba por la ventana, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y restregándoselos se dio cuenta del bulto que dormía encima de sus piernas y las de la chica.

-¡Pero qué demonios!, ¡Hey!, ¡Hong Ki!, ¡Hey!- le decía cada vez más alto mientras movía sus piernas para despertar al otro chico, hasta que después de unos momentos lo logró.

-Hyung ¡¿Porqué me pegas?!- reclamó el chico que también se restregaba los ojos y no los podía abrir bien por los rayos de sol que le daban en la cara.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?- le dijo molesto el actor -¿Y tú de qué te ríes tanto?- le dijo a la chica volteándose hacia ella, la que ya no podía contener la risa y soltó una carcajada, la escena era muy graciosa.

-Hay que levantarse- les dijo ella aún riéndose de la situación.

Cuando llegaba a la puerta se giró para echar un vistazo, y el actor estaba encima del otro chico aplastándolo y riendo, realmente parecían hermanos; se asomó a la otra habitación, esa que antes solía usar el actor, y el Dj aún dormía plácidamente, con la boca abierta y una pierna colgando de la cama.

La chica lo despertó suavemente, aunque le costó un poco, luego se sentó en la orilla de la cama, para agradecerle la sorpresa, si no fuese por sus ideas locas, este encuentro no habría sido posible, sin conocerlo tanto, la chica sentía un cariño especial por Kurt, y también cierta confianza y complicidad con él, aunque no sabía bien porqué le provocaba ese sentimiento.

Lo dejó para que se pudiera levantar tranquilamente y bajó la escalera para encontrarse con otra situación graciosa, Siwon dormía tranquilamente en el sofá, mientras Heechul, que seguramente había estado durmiendo ahí mismo, había caído al suelo envuelto en la cobija.

Pero su risa fue desapareciendo de a poco al ver el gran desorden que habían dejado los coreanos en toda la planta baja, botellas, vasos, restos de comida, todo era un desastre.

-Yo no voy a limpiar esto- se dijo a sí misma en voz alta y despertó a los dos chicos.

Cuando estuvieron todos despiertos y reunidos en la sala les anunció:

-Yo no sé cómo son las cosas allá en Corea cuando hacen una de sus fiestas, pero aquí no importa si son visitas, famosos o no, se reparten el trabajo y dejan la casa limpia… "¿A-RA-SO?"- Les dijo tan seriamente, que los cinco chicos empezaron a moverse sin reclamos.

Paty se fue a la cocina, después del desastre que dejaron sabía que no era conveniente que metieran sus manos ahí también, en silencio cada chico fue llevando algún vaso y otras cosas que había que lavar.

Hong Ki se acercó a la chica y le preguntó si podían colocar algo de música mientras limpiaban y ella asintió con la cabeza, cuando el ritmo invadió la casa a todo volumen, Paty empezó a sentir algo de arrepentimiento, pues el Dj había traído un cd grabado con las pistas preliminares del nuevo álbum, una vez más todo era invadido por música electrónica: uno barría, otro sacudía, otro recogía, todos al ritmo de los bits, mientras "Jang Keun Suk y Big Brother" cantaban en medio de la sala.

Iba a regañarlos, pero no pudo, estaban todos felices y estaban haciendo lo que ella les pidió, no al pie de la letra ni ordenadamente, pero lo hacían.

Siwon que los observaba, vio a la chica sonriendo desde la puerta de la cocina con las manos llenas de espuma y se acercó a ella.

-Deja yo te ayudo con eso- le dijo y apuntó hacia la pila de loza que Paty estaba lavando, ella asintió con una sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de dejar la casa impecable, con la ayuda de Siwon el almuerzo estuvo listo rápidamente, almorzaron todos juntos y alegres.

Aunque la chica y el actor se habían sentado juntos, el intrépido Hong Ki se las arregló para meterse en medio, aunque era muy tierno, la pobre de Patricia ya estaba un poco mareada de oír cada diez segundos "Paty noona esto", "Paty Noona aquello", la abrazaba y acosaba a cada momento, pero no tenía corazón para decirle que dejara de hacerlo, realmente parecía un hermano pequeño.

Estaban discutiendo qué hacer, ya estaban planeando otra fiesta para la noche lo que produjo un verdadero pánico en la cabeza de la chica que pensaba "Dios mío, otra vez no".

En eso sonó su teléfono celular, era Kathy para avisarle que en la noche se reunirían en el Bar a celebrar lo bien que les estaba yendo, había un show de otra banda, la que lideraba su amigo Cristian y Paty pensó que sería una gran idea: nadie reconocería a estos chicos famosos, podrían beber y celebrar sin dejar la casa hecha un desastre.

Cuando Patricia llegó al bar rodeada de cinco asiáticos no pasó desapercibida, la mayoría se quedó viéndolos y preguntándose quiénes eran; en una mesa al fondo del bar estaban los de la banda, que quedaron asombrados cuando una voz familiar los saludó alegremente.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo han estado?- Pregunto alegremente el actor ante la sorpresa de los amigos de Paty.

-¡Keun!, ¿Volviste?- interrogó Ricardo, el bajista, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Kathy también lo saludó y se levantó de su silla para tomar a su amiga de un brazo y llevarla donde poder hablar a solas.

-¿Cuándo volvió tu bombón oriental?- la interrogó

-¡Ay Kathy!, ya te he dicho varias veces que dejes de llamarlo así, y apareció anoche de sorpresa- contestó la chica, para luego explicarle como fue todo.

Cristian las interrumpió, necesitaba hablar con Patricia.

El actor empezó a buscar a la chica, la que de un momento a otro se perdió de su vista, quería aprovechar que los demás estaban entretenidos con los de la banda, para poder hablarle y estar con ella, sabía que en la casa sería un poco difícil, Heechul ya los había interrumpido antes, y siempre estaba Hong Ki revoloteando alrededor de su nueva y querida "Noona".

La vio, venía saliendo de la sala privada donde están los músicos que pronto entrarán a escena, estaba hablando con Cristian sobre el contrato que tenía la banda de sus amigos con Goodman y planeando hacer algún show juntos en el futuro.

Sorprendida ella chocó con él, no lo había visto, al notar con quién se había topado le regaló una sonrisa, el actor la tomó de la mano y la llevó cerca del escenario que está en otro lugar del bar, lejos del grupo de amigos y prácticamente desierto ya que aún faltaba mucho para que el show comenzara.

El rostro de la chica denotaba curiosidad por saber que quería el coreano, él, solo la miraba a los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios y sin decir nada la abrazó fuerte como la noche anterior. Ella sintió su aroma y recordó el frasco de perfume que él aparentemente olvidó antes de irse a Corea.

-Olvidaste tu perfume en mi casa hace un mes- dijo la chica susurrando en el oído de Keun

-Lo sé, pero no lo olvidé, yo lo dejé ahí- afirmó el chico

Ella se separó un poco para verlo a la cara.

-¡¿Lo dejaste a propósito?!, Entonces mi perfume… ¿Tú te lo llevaste?- ella estaba algo confundida pero muy curiosa.

Keun sólo sonreía.

-¡Eres malvado!, ¿Porqué hiciste una cos…- Y no pudo continuar regañándolo, el actor calló sus retos con un beso.

Como si quisiera recuperar todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, esta vez él acariciaba suave y lentamente los labios de la chica con los suyos, luego a cada momento con más pasión, se olvidaron de dónde estaban, cada vez que se besaban los demás desaparecían, no había ruido, no había nada, él, enredaba sus dedos en el suave cabello Paty, ella, sólo se dejaba llevar por ese momento, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Ni siquiera notaban que eran observados, pues Heechul tenía agarrado fuertemente a Hong Ki con una mano y le tapaba la boca con la otra para evitar que los interrumpiera o gritara alguna estupidez, los había seguido cuando vio a Keun tomar de la mano a la chica.

Kurt y Siwón notaron que algo pasaba y fueron hacia ellos, cuando vieron la escena, cada cual tomó a uno de los amigos "mirones" y se los llevaron de vuelta a la mesa donde estaban con los de la banda para dejar a la pareja en paz.

Pasaron varios minutos entre apasionados besos, caricias y miradas en silencio.

-Me gustas tanto- le dijo el actor susurrando al oído de la chica –No quiero irme de nuevo- se separó para verla a los ojos y besarla otra vez.

Paty ayudaba a bajar de la camioneta a Hong Ki que no paraba de mirarla con una sonrisa idiota por la borrachera mientras repetía:

-Paty Noona, ¡Te quieeeero!, ¿Sabías eso Paty noona?, Quiero que Paty noona esté siempre con Hyung- balbuceaba a ratos hasta que la chica logró entrar a la casa con él.

Siwon tuvo que cargar a su compañero Heechul, y Keun arrastraba como podía a su amigo Kurt, los tres borrachitos quedaron amontonados en el sofá, la chica les pidió a los otros dos que la ayudaran a mover un poco el mueble para poder estirarlo, en realidad era un sofá-cama, y entonces pudieron acomodarlos para que durmieran bien, después de cubrirlos con mantas, Siwon se fue a la habitación de invitados.

Por fin y a pesar de haber tanta gente en la casa, se podía decir que el actor y la chica estaban solos y tranquilos.

Ella entró primero a la habitación y recordó el asunto del perfume, cogió la botella de la mesita de noche para mostrársela al actor con la intención de regañarlo, pero unas manos la tomaron de los hombros y la obligaron a voltearse, no alcanzó a pronunciar palabra alguna cuando el chico tomó su cabeza con ambas manos y la besó, pero esta vez su deseo era incontenible, y ella pudo notarlo claramente, podía sentir su corazón latir tan fuerte que estaba segura, se saldría de su pecho, por un impulso inconsciente se separó de él, retirando las manos del chico que aún sostenían su rostro.

Totalmente en silencio, miró los hermosos ojos marrones del actor, él no necesitaba hablar para decirle lo que quería, ella entendió perfectamente, y entonces supo que deseaba exactamente lo mismo.

Esta vez fue ella quién tomo el rostro del chico con ambas manos para besarlo de la misma manera que él lo hizo antes, sin darse cuenta, perdidos en la pasión de un beso y otro, sus piernas chocaron con la cama y ambos cayeron tendidos en ella; solo siguieron besándose una y otra vez mas intensamente, el actor le besaba el cuello mientras ella acariciaba su cabeza y rodeaba su cintura con las piernas.

Esa noche sería inolvidable, liberaron todos sus sentimientos, nada mas importaba, solo querían sentirse mutuamente para fundirse el uno con el otro.

El latir de un corazón despertó a la chica, tenía apoyada su cabeza en el pecho del actor, quien la abrazaba tiernamente; levantó la mirada para verlo, él ya estaba despierto hace unos minutos, ninguno habló, solo siguieron abrazados disfrutando el momento, los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana iluminaban el cabello de Keun y para la chica el aroma y la suavidad de su piel invadía por completo sus sentidos.

Para ella era la más hermosa imagen, se quedó viéndolo para grabarlo en su memoria, y luego volver a recostarse sobre la cálida piel del chico, el que besó su frente y la abrazó más fuerte contra sí mismo.

Un "toc toc" interrumpió su tranquilidad, sin esperar, quien tocó a la puerta la abrió sorprendiendo a la pareja, era Siwon que se había levantado temprano e incluso había hecho un rico desayuno ya que los demás aún dormían su borrachera.

El pobre coreano se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que veía y cerró la puerta, el actor y la chica se miraron el uno al otro para luego dejar salir una gran carcajada; luego de unos minutos se levantaron.

Fue un trabajo duro despertar a los tres bellos durmientes del sofá, pero lo lograron, sus caras eran horribles, fueron dos noches seguidas de fiesta que eran evidentes en sus rostros, pero estaban felices, claro que esa felicidad no tenía comparación a la de Keun y Paty.

Ya en el desayuno, el Dj se quedó mirando fijamente a la pareja, que mientras comían, hablaban entre ellos y se reían con ganas, se quedaban mirando a momentos con complicidad para echarse a reír nuevamente.

-Algo pasó aquí- afirmó mientras indicaba a uno y al otro con la cuchara que tenía en la mano viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

La pareja se miró mutuamente pretendiendo no saber de que hablaba negando con la cabeza los dos al mismo tiempo.

Eso despertó la curiosidad de Heechul y Hong Ki que los miraban insistentemente como esperando descubrir algo.

Siwon seguía comiendo, veía su plato con una leve sonrisa, el Dj al verlo indicó con la cuchara hacia él.

-¡Tú sabes algo!-

Siwon levantó la mirada y abrió los ojos muy grandes.

-¿Yo?- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, bajó la mirada y siguió comiendo.

La pareja dejó sus risas y miradas, siguieron con su desayuno en silencio, pero todas estas actitudes avivaban más la curiosidad de los otros tres coreanos.

Más tarde se les ocurrió que querían conocer aunque fuera algo de la ciudad, tristemente debían regresar a Corea el martes siguiente y ya era domingo.

Heechul debía reingresar a su base a más tardar el viernes, Keun y Kurt tenían que continuar preparando el lanzamiento de su disco nuevo, Hong Ki debía viajar directo a reunirse con su banda "FT Island" en Europa, y Siwon continuar con sus proyectos y "Super Junior", era imposible quedarse por más tiempo.

-¿Alo?- la chica justo recibió una llamada -¿En serio?... ¿Pero tiene que ser hoy domingo?... ¡Aaah te vas de vacaciones!- Los coreanos la miraban sin entender por el idioma –Pero guárdamela hasta que vuelvas, no te cuesta nada… Pero… ¡¿Cómo que se la vendes a alguien más?!, No seas así- su voz se notaba afligida –Ok, ok, entonces voy en un rato mas- y colgó.

Todos la miraban con cara de pregunta, ella les contó qué pasaba: La persona que la llamó es dueña de una tienda en el centro de la ciudad, ella trae por encargo productos de Asia como Doramas, Discos, accesorios, etc. Paty había encargado algo y debía ir a buscarlo ese mismo domingo ya que si no iba, la otra chica lo vendería porque había otra persona interesada en el producto.

-Paty noona, ¡Vamos todos!- gritó Hong Ki con entusiasmo

-¡No!, ¿Te volviste loco?- negaba la chica –Si los llegan a reconocer sería un desastre, no, de ninguna manera-

Mientras Hong Ki la miraba haciendo el puchero más tierno que Paty había visto en su vida, los demás la invadían con ideas de usar gorra y lentes, tratar de hablar sólo en inglés o no hablar si había gente para que nadie notara que eran coreanos.

Fue tanta la insistencia, sobre todo del "chico puchero", que finalmente ella accedió no muy contenta y bastante preocupada, esta idea loca le daba un mal presentimiento.

Gorras, lentes oscuros, ropa discreta, los coreanos estaban listos para salir.

Como en el centro de la ciudad había poquísima gente el día domingo, ella se relajó al ver las calles casi desiertas, fue a estacionarse al costado de un cerro, más pequeño que aquel al que fue con el actor antes, éste está a orillas de la ancha y extensa avenida que es la vía principal de la ciudad.

El Cerro Santa Lucía, ahora conocido como una clase de parque, es en realidad un volcán dormido hace cientos de años, lo que poca gente sabe; tiene escalinatas que llegan hasta la cima, son un verdadero laberinto en subida.

La chica pensó que sería una buena idea dejarlos recorriendo ese lugar mientras ella iba a unas pocas cuadras a buscar su encargo.

El actor insistía en acompañarla, le decía que si iba con ella no habría problema, que siempre salía a la calle en Corea y lograba que nadie lo notara. La rogó hasta convencerla, pero alguien más no estaba muy contento.

-¿Porqué no puedo ir yo también?, ¿Porqué vas sólo con Hyung?- Nuevamente Hong Ki estaba haciendo sus "caritas" –Paty noona déjame ir contigo, Paty noona, jebal- la jalaba del brazo insistentemente, y la chica afligida miró a los otros en señal de ayuda.

Fue Siwon quien le quito al chico de encima, pero las caras de los otros dos no eran de felicidad precisamente. A decir verdad también querían ir con ellos, pero Keun pudo convencerlos con la ayuda del buen Siwon.

Cuando llegaron, el centro comercial donde estaba la tienda estaba bastante desierto, por ser día domingo la mayoría de los locales estaban cerrados, pero al bajar al primer subterráneo se pudo escuchar el bullicio en la tienda donde Patricia iba, su amiga, la de los encargos asiáticos, estaba entregando, prácticamente, un cargamento de cerdos-conejos, por lo que no sólo eran K-popers las que había, si no que, además, eran fans de Jang Keun Suk.

Patricia casi muere de un infarto, estaba helada y tiesa, su corazón se aceleró por lo que luego empezó a sudar frío por los nervios, el actor que la traía de la mano tuvo que pedirle que lo soltara, porque ya le dolían los dedos que eran presionados por los de la chica sin darse cuenta.

-¿Dios mío qué hago?- se preguntaba ella en voz alta.

-¿Porqué?- el actor no entendía porqué ella estaba así.

-¿Qué no ves?, fíjate en lo que están entregando ahí, si te reconocen ¡Estamos fregados!- la chica se ponía cada vez más nerviosa.

-¡Cálmate Paty!, Respira, yo me quedo aquí, tu vas, recoges tus cosas, y sales, no pasa nada- el actor trataba de calmarla.

-Ok, entonces tú… te quedas aquí… tranquilo… y yo… voy y vuelvo- decía la chica, aún casi paralizada de los nervios.

Caminó hacia la tienda, de vez en cuando volteaba a ver al actor que cada vez le hacía una seña de "Fighting".

Cuando llegó saludó a su amiga y preguntó por su encargo.

-Paty me vas a tener que esperar un poco, tengo que entregar estos malditos cerdos-conejos a estas chicas y luego te doy lo tuyo- le explico la otra chica.

-Pero… ¡Aaaay!- dio un suspiro mientras se volteaba a ver al chico que la esperaba tras un pilar.

-¿Viniste sola?- le preguntó la otra chica

-¡¿Quién yo?!- contestó asustada –Eeemm, si, si, no te preocupes, completamente sola… si- a cada minuto la pobre Patricia sentía iba a vomitar el corazón.

Por fin le entregaron su encargo, estaba a punto de salir de la tienda cuando sintió una voz familiar-

-¡Paty noona!, ¡Ooh mira!, ¡Son cerdos-conejos!-


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

Heechul, Big Brother y Siwon no alcanzaron a detener a Hong Ki cuando corrió hacia la tienda donde se hallaba Patricia; cuando el actor los vio, la tranquilidad que le había demostrado a la chica minutos antes desapareció.

-¡¿Qué diablos hacen aquí?!- interrogó desesperadamente.

-Es que… de pronto se nos perdió y… cuando lo vimos ya iba tras ustedes- contestó el Dj.

-¡Pero podrían haberlo detenido!, ustedes son mayores y más fuertes que él, si esa gente se entera quién es ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!- el actor estaba realmente preocupado.

-Corrimos tras él pero no lo alcanzamos antes de que llegara aquí- Agregó Heechul.

-¿Y qué pasó con el que supuestamente es el más responsable?- dijo el actor con las manos en la cintura y girándose hacia Siwon que estaba en silencio.

-Ahora hay que pensar cómo lo sacamos de ahí sin armar escándalo- sugirió Heechul -¿Qué tal si va Siwon que tiene más fuerza para agarrarlo?-

-Heechul, cualquiera de esas chicas lo reconocerá- afirmó el actor.

-Bueno, yo también pertenezco a SuJu- reflexionó el otro chico, tomándose los labios con los dedos.

-¡Anda tú entonces Keun!- sugirió el Dj.

-¡Imbécil! ¿Qué no ves los malditos cerdos-conejos?, la mayoría son fans del drama que hice con Hong Ki, ¡Yo no puedo ir!- el actor se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos pensando cómo hacerlo.

-Que vaya Kurt, sin ofender, creo que es el menos reconocible de los - sugirió Siwon.

-¡Woooo!, No fuma, reza todas las noches y además a veces es inteligente, ¿Quién lo diría?- se burló Heechul, quien recibió un buen golpe de parte del afectado por sus bromas.

Kurt "Big Brother" Jung, se preparó: lentes oscuros bien puestos, gorra con visera, y la capucha de su camiseta encima de la gorra, parecía todo un rapero, respiró hondo y empezó a caminar hacia la tienda, parecía estar seguro de sí mismo pero las piernas le tiritaban, el corazón latía fuertísimo y ya estaba sudando frío.

Mientras, dentro de la tienda, todas las chicas, cerdo-conejo en mano, se preguntaban quién era ese chico tan simpático; como llamó "Noona" a Patricia, algunas empezaron a preguntar si era coreano, lo encontraban lindo.

-¡Me recuerda a Jeremy!- dijo una mientras otra suspiraba.

-¿Oye?, Pero, ¿Él es coreano cierto?- Paty nerviosa no sabía qué contestar.

-Unnie qué lindo tu amigo, si es igual a Jeremy- el coreano sólo reía nerviosamente.

-Hey, ¿Porqué no te sacas los lentes?- preguntaba otra mientras se acercaba a él

-¿Cómo es allá en Corea?, ¡Cuéntanos! ¿Sí?- decía una desde más atrás del grupo.

-Paty noona- dijo Hong Ki con su usual puchero –aunque no entiendo lo que dicen, me asustan estas niñas, ¿Porqué no nos vamos mejor?-

-Ahora te quieres ir, ¡Después que te advertí que no vinieras!- lo retó la chica hablándole en inglés.

Con todo esto la pobre Patricia estaba entrando en desesperación máxima, debía sacarlo de ahí antes que alguna lo reconociera.

-¿Tú no dijiste que venías sola?- Preguntó la dueña de la tienda

–Eeemm… es que… nos acabamos de encontrar, es un amigo mío, es extranjero- La chica estaba pálida y fingió una sonrisa forzada.

Su amiga la miraba, algo no encajaba, había algo raro, Patricia estaba evidentemente nerviosa.

Le entregó su encargo y recibió el dinero, cuando entró el Dj dispuesto a sacar a Hong Ki de ahí.

Ya estaban por la puerta del local cuando la vendedora les dijo que esperaran.

-Paty, primero dijiste que venías sola, luego que a este amigo te lo acababas de encontrar, y ahora ¿Aparece otro amigo?- la chica de la tienda se veía un poco molesta.

-Debe ser amigo de él, es primera vez que lo veo- respondió haciéndose la tonta.

-Pero estás muy nerviosa, ¿Por qué no me dices qué pasa? ¿Uh?- le insistía la chica de la tienda viéndola seriamente a los ojos

-Amiga- dijo Patricia afligida –De verdad me tengo que ir, después hablamos ¿Te parece?- trataba de zafarse del lío en que aquello se estaba convirtiendo.

-Ok, ok, después hablamos- le respondió su amiga, pero se quedó viendo al Dj.

-¡Esperen!- tomó a Kurt del hombro y se adelantó para verlo mejor –Yo a ti te conozco- ladeó la cabeza mirándolo, lo que hizo que el coreano se pusiera nervioso y tratando de taparse bajando la visera de su gorra, pasó a llevar los lentes que se cayeron descubriendo su rostro.

-¿Big Brother?, ¿Tú?, ¿Eres Kurt Jung?- interrogaba sin poder creer lo que veía, ya que ella era una gran fan de Jang Keun Suk, y por supuesto de Team H.

La chica y ambos coreanos estaban mudos sin saber qué contestar, y solo atinaron a seguir caminando para salir del lugar.

Los otros tres que no sabían qué había pasado, sólo esperaban expectantes, pero cuando vieron que detrás de sus amigos venían varias chicas con cerdos-conejos en las manos, empalidecieron.

Paty le hizo un seña con la mano a Keun para que empezaran a caminar fuera de ahí, pero con los nervios no le hizo caso, en eso la chica de la tienda alcanzó de nuevo al Dj insistiendo en que se volteara para ver si era o no quien ella pensaba.

De pronto le llamó la atención el otro grupo de chicos que los miraban y abrió los ojos de par en par mientras gritaba.

-¡¿Jang Keun Suk?!, ¡Ése es Jang Keun Suk!, ¡Estoy segura!- lo que la chica dijo provocó la histeria colectiva entre las fans del actor que estaban saliendo de la tienda.

El coreano les gritó que corrieran, y empezó su carrera, primero subiendo la estrecha escalera al primer nivel del centro comercial, para luego salir y correr por la calle, siguiendo a Paty.

La poca gente que paseaba por el lugar se quedaba viendo cómo pasaban corriendo cinco "chinos" tras una chica latina, y más atrás de ellos un grupo bastante numeroso de chicas histéricas gritando "¡Sukkie!", cada una con una especie rara de peluche con forma de conejo agarrado por las orejas.

Era un espectáculo digno de ver una aburrida tarde de domingo en verano.

Como la chica conocía muy bien el centro de la ciudad, los coreanos sólo iban tras ella sin tener idea a dónde se dirigían, llegaron corriendo hasta la Plaza de Armas de la capital, y se metieron a una especie de galería, aminoraron el paso para no llamar la atención, pero los gritos de las fans se podían escuchar a lo lejos.

La galería era como un laberinto, se metieron por muchas partes y dieron varias vueltas, todos estaban muy cansados, y aún debían recorrer varias calles para llegar donde estaba la camioneta y por fin volver a casa.

Con mucho cuidado y mirando a todos lados salieron por el otro extremo de la galería que daba a la calle siguiente, ahora debían seguir caminando derecho hasta llegar al final de ésta que terminaba a los pies del cerro, pero la Combi de Patricia estaba hasta el otro lado, por lo que debían rodearlo.

Habrán caminado una calle más, cuando encontraron de frente a tres de las chicas que los habían estado siguiendo, la histeria se hizo de nuevo, cuando al verlos se dieron cuenta que además del dúo Team H, aquel chico que acosaron en la tienda no sólo se parecía a "Jeremy" si no que era él, y que los otros dos eran Heechul y Siwon de "Super Junior".

Al gritar éstas con más desesperación que antes, llamaron la atención de otras que estaban más lejos, nuevamente empezaron su carrera, esta vez no podían seguir derecho por ese camino, así que cruzaron para meterse en un pasaje y salir por la calle paralela siguiente.

La chica recordó otra galería de esa calle que tal vez les podría ayudar a perder a las fans histéricas que los seguían.

Doblando en la esquina del pasaje por donde venían, sólo a unos metros estaba la entrada del lugar, se metieron, se quedaron en un rincón y pudieron ver pasar al grupo que gritaba sus nombres con desesperación.

Casi no podían hablar, a duras penas Paty les explicó que debían esperar mucho tiempo antes de salir, pues debían seguir caminando por esa calle hasta el fondo y rodear el cerro por detrás hasta llegar a la camioneta, era el camino más largo, pero hacia el otro lado habían más posibilidades de ser vistos.

Después de casi una hora escondidos, la chica salió a echar un vistazo y todo parecía estar tranquilo, aparentemente las fans se habían dado por vencidas.

Se fueron caminando lentamente pero atentos a su alrededor, llegaron a los pies del cerro y tomaron un sendero bajo la sombra de los árboles, a ratos se sentaban a descansar en alguno de los escaños a lo largo del camino hasta que finalmente llegaron sanos y salvos a la vieja van.

De camino a casa, ya más relajados, se reían y bromeaban recordando la aventura, sus caras, y lo exhaustos que estaban momentos atrás.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa de Patricia el teléfono celular de la chica sonó, era Kathy.

-¡Oye!, esos asiáticos si que son famosos, a mi ni me gustan y me han llegado las noticias- le informó su amiga apenas contestó la llamada.

-¿Qué?, ¿Cuáles noticias?- preguntó extrañada la chica.

-¡Hay niña por Dios!, ¿Qué no te has entrado a Facebook?- aun con el teléfono en la mano, Paty se fue a su laptop a ver si se había publicado algo de lo sucedido, y desgraciadamente ya era noticia, al menos en Facebook, habían incluso algunas fotos y comentarios de las fans, estaba todo revolucionado por la presencia de los coreanos.

La chica los llamó para que echaran un vistazo, ella les fue traduciendo los comentarios ya que todo estaba en español.

Aunque todo se comentaba a nivel de rumores, las fans que los habían visto no se quedarían tranquilas, pues sabían bien que no estaban equivocadas, no habían visto mal, a quienes persiguieron por las calles del centro de la ciudad eran sus ídolos y no descansarían hasta encontrarlos.

En ese momento, los coreanos supieron que no podrían salir a pasear más, tendrían que quedarse en casa de Patricia hasta su retorno a Corea.

El domingo ya casi terminaba, así que sólo les quedaba pasar el día lunes encerrados para partir el martes en la mañana.

-Buenos días -susurro al oído del actor.

-¡Holaa!- abrió los ojos para luego suspirar y estirarse.

-Quiero hablar contigo- la voz de la chica sonaba más seria.

El actor aun un poco aturdido se sentó, estaba algo preocupado al oír esas palabras, la miraba por sobre el hombro ya que ella aún estaba recostada.

-¿Q.. qué pasa?- tartamudeó.

-Júrame que estarás bien- la chica usaba un tono de amenaza.

-¿Uh?- no entendía bien lo que ella quería decir.

-Keun… los chicos me contaron todo sobre tu cambio de actitud, me dijeron que ya no eras el mismo a pesar de hacer tu trabajo como siempre-

Al parecer esta sería una larga plática.

-Yo quería volver a verte, pero… sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decir adiós nuevamente- la tristeza invadió la voz del chico.

-Mira, antes que todo, nunca digas adiós, sólo di hasta pronto- la chica se sentó también para abrazarlo desde atrás y apoyar su barbilla en el hombro del actor mientras acariciaba su pecho suavemente para continuar hablándole al oído.

-Pensamos que la primera despedida era la última, y aquí estamos juntos de nuevo- continuó ella –Así que quiero que me prometas que vas a estar bien, que volverás a como eras antes, que reirás de nuevo como solías hacerlo, ¿Está bien?- le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla.

-Ok, lo prometo, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ti, y voy a querer verte otra vez- su voz aún sonaba algo triste.

-Sé que no es lo mismo, pero puedes llamar, o verme por esa cosa que se llama computadora-

La chica empezó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que logró sacarle una carcajada, él, de alguna forma se las arregló para voltearse y tomarla de la cintura y ponerla entre sus brazos, luego de verse a los ojos se besaron.

Aún era temprano ese lunes por la mañana, pero peculiarmente todos habían despertado más temprano, tal vez por instinto, era buena idea aprovechar su último día en aquel lugar.

Fue un día tranquilo, excepto por los incansables revoloteos de Hong Ki que a pesar de lo mucho que Paty lo regañó por lo del día anterior, parecía haberse olvidado de los problemas que causó. Él era así, su peculiaridad, a diferencia de otros chicos coreanos, era decir y hacer lo que sentía sin tapujos en el momento que fuera, y eso era lo que provocaba que para la chica fuera casi imposible alejarlo aunque a veces ese cariño la agobiara.

Después de almorzar y sin que nadie se lo pidiera, Siwon recogió la mesa y se puso a lavar los platos, la chica se quedó observándolo.

-Chicos, ¿Me puedo quedar con Siwon?- preguntó en tono de broma –Es que de verdad yo lo cuidaría muy bien, no tengo problema en que se quede-

Keun se hizo el ofendido y le dio vuelta la cara, pero su intento de broma no duró mucho porque se largó a reír.

-Paty noona- interrumpió Hong Ki –Me parece que suena un teléfono celular arriba-

-Debe ser el mío, discúlpenme iré a contestar-

-Deja yo lo traigo por ti- el actor se levantó de su asiento y subió por las escaleras.

Cuando llegó a la habitación el aparato aún repicaba con insistencia, lo tomó y miró la pantalla, quien llamaba era Daniel.

Su rostro se endureció de inmediato, sólo quería contestar para decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero cayó en cuenta que no valdría de nada ya que el tipo ese solo hablaba español, no sacaba nada con descargarle su enojo encima si no le iba a entender lo que decía.

Cuando le entregó el aparato a la chica, ella notó su expresión, pero al ver de quién era la llamada pudo entenderlo.

-¿Alo?... si… ah… no tengo el más mínimo interés en ir a ver cómo te encuentras Daniel, y ahora estoy ocupadísima-

-Ya sé que estás ocupada y que tu chino vino a verte de nuevo,¡Hay hasta fotos!-

-¡Hay hombre! Tú no cambias nada ¿Cierto?- la voz de la chica denotaba desagrado –No tengo ni tiempo ni ánimo de escucharte, sólo espero que termines de recuperarte pronto y que seas feliz- terminó de hablarle con un tono irónico.

-Paty noona ¿Quién era ese?- Hong Ki preguntó inocentemente lo que el resto no se atrevía a preguntar

Acariciándole una mejilla la chica le dijo:

-Es sólo un idiota más, no te preocupes por él- luego miró a Keun –Y tú, cambia esa cara porque sabes cómo es el asunto ¿Ok?- a lo que el actor asintió.

Llegada la noche, todos preparaban sus bolsos, en la habitación principal el actor recogía sus cosas para guardarlas, y cuando acomodaba unas prendas un frasco cayó al suelo y rodó hasta los pies de la chica.

-¡Por fin lo encontré!- exclamó con una amplia sonrisa y se agachó a recoger la botella.

El actor sonreía mientras ella caminó hacia él y extendiendo la mano en que lo sostenía.

-Toma, guárdalo-

-Pero es tuyo-

-Lo sé, pero quiero que tú lo conserves-

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigado.

-Porque así nos aseguraremos de que tenemos que devolvernos estos frascos algún día- dijo mientras cogía la botella del perfume del actor de un cajón en la mesita de noche.

Más que sugerir un simple intercambio en el futuro, lo que en realidad hizo la chica fue una promesa, tarde o temprano volverían a estar juntos.

Ambos terminaron de preparar el bolso del chico para luego descansar y dormir como siempre abrazados.

Aunque esta vez la despedida no era tan triste como la primera, en el fondo cada uno sentía el pesar de volverse a separar.

Al bajar de la Combi en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto, Hong Ki se colgó del brazo de la chica todo el camino hasta el edificio.

-Paty noona, ¿Vas a ir a Corea a vernos cierto?-

-Hong Ki no puedo hacer una promesa así, ya les conté todo lo que se viene con el disco de la banda, por más que quiera sabes bien que no puedo-

Ya dentro del aeropuerto comenzaron a prepararse para partir, peculiarmente no se sentía tristeza en el ambiente. Uno por uno, los chicos se fueron despidiendo de la latina.

-Heechul, no sabes el gusto que ha sido conocerte- lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Y yo espero volver a verte pronto- el chico la besó en la mejilla y le susurró al oído –Si este idiota deja de gustarte, acuérdate de mi ¿Ok?- se apartó para sonreírle y cerrarle un ojo.

-¡Siwon!, ¿De verdad no quieres quedarte?, ¡Cocinas tan rico!- todo el grupo se largó a reír- Echaré de menos tu hacendosa compañía- también le dio un abrazo y un beso.

-¡El gran hermano Kurt!, De nuevo muchas gracias, no sabes lo que aprecio todo lo que has hecho, si hasta ya siento que te quiero- ella lo tomó con las manos de sus mejillas y lo miró a los ojos –Voy a extrañar mucho tu alegría, nunca cambies- el Dj le respondió con una amplia sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

-A ti si que te echaré de menos Hong Ki, porque estas metido aquí muy dentro- con la mano se tocaba el pecho a la altura del corazón.

-Paty Noona, yo no te voy a olvidar nunca – el chico le dio un abrazo y sin soltarla continuó -y te prometo que vendré a Chile con FT Island y nos veremos de nuevo, y con la banda nos podemos quedar en tu casa y hacer una fiesta como la que tuvimos nosotros -parecía no cansarse y hablaba muy rápido- y después podemos tocar junto con la banda de tus amigos en ese bar, y volvemos a tu casa y hacemos otra fiesta, y lueg…- la mano del Dj tapó su boca y entre Siwon y Heechul se lo sacaron de encima, para llevárselo y dejar que el actor y la chica se despidieran tranquilos.

Paty dio un largo suspiro mientras se miraban a los ojos para después abrazar al cantante.

-No me quiero ir, no me quiero ir- repetía el actor al oído de la chica, mientras la estrechaba fuerte entre sus brazos –De verdad no quiero hacerlo-

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedaron así por varios minutos hasta que Heechul los interrumpió, ya era hora de ingresar por la puerta hacia los vuelos internacionales.

Siempre abrazados se separaron un poco para verse por ultima vez y se dieron el beso de despedida, antes de soltarse el actor cerró los ojos y la besó en la frente para dejarla una vez más.

Siguió mirándola mientras caminaba hacia atrás, Heechul lo llevaba del brazo, el actor no dejó de observarla hasta que atravesó la mampara hacia el sector de Policía Internacional, la puerta automática se cerró tras él, y la chica dio la vuelta para ir hacia la salida del edificio.

No pudo evitar que cayera una lágrima que estaba conteniendo desde hace mucho, aunque había una promesa de volverse a ver, una despedida es una despedida, y como sea, siempre duele.


	9. Capítulo 9

97

CAPÍTULO 9

El repicar del teléfono celular despertó a la chica temprano en la mañana, alzó la mano hacia la mesita de noche tanteando hasta encontrar el aparato.

-¿Aló?- su voz denotaba el sueño que aún no la dejaba.

-¡Patricia!, ¿Cómo está?- la saludó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-¡Señor Goodman!, bien, gracias, ¿Cómo esta usted?- ya estaba más despierta.

-Bien bien, gracias. Patricia, le llamo para avisarle que mandaré por las grabaciones de la banda hoy en la tarde, debo enviar el material a más tardar mañana a Los Ángeles y ya luego empezar con las fotos promocionales-

-Está bien Señor Goodman, si… adiós.

La chica se levantó, tomó una ducha y llamó a sus amigos para reunirse. Un mensajero pasó a recoger el disco a la sala de ensayo de la banda a la hora acordada, parecían estar soñando aún, no paraban de hablar de lo que sería su vida desde ahí en adelante.

El productor ya le había comentado a Patricia que el disco no demoraría demasiado en estar listo, les encargó que practicaran lo más que pudieran en sus ratos libres, porque tenía grandes proyectos para ellos.

James Goodman, de unos cincuenta años de edad, había comenzado su trabajo en producción musical mayoritariamente de bandas de Hard Rock, en Boston, Estados Unidos, su país natal, pero luego de viajar a Corea y Japón por asuntos de una de las bandas que producía se había dado cuenta que, al ser el Pop el género más explotado en estos últimos años, el mercado del rock estaba descuidado, por lo que decidió probar suerte ayudando a algunas bandas independientes que se negaban a morir a manos de lo comercial; también solía producir algunos shows y conciertos de K-Pop, ya que en lo otro le iba bien pero no lo suficiente.

Fue así como conoció otros productores y directores de empresas musicales en Corea, y en una de esas reuniones se vio por primera vez con Jang Keun Suk, llamó su atención que el actor, además de su profesión, era bueno en los negocios y en lo musical, desde ahí se hicieron buenos amigos, y tuvieron algunas producciones en común.

Luego estuvo involucrado con la llegada de "Sensation" a Corea, una de las veinte ciudades donde la fiesta hace su tour mundial, incluyendo países de Asia como Taiwán y Tailandia.

El género de rock Visual era popular en Japón, las bandas de rock no surgían en Corea, eran aplastadas por el K-Pop que cada vez tenía mas fuerza y nuevos grupos, a lo más triunfaba el Pop-Rock como FT Island y CN Blue, que eran apoyadas por la fama de algunos integrantes que habían actuado en dramas de éxito.

Si bien él era productor, siempre estaba buscando inversionistas nuevos y estando en Chile conoció muchas personas, entre ellos empresarios que habían puesto sus ojos en el mercado musical asiático.

La comunicación era bastante constante entre el actor y la chica, solían hablar por Skype o llamarse por teléfono, ambos se extrañaban pero al cabo de un tiempo, por el trabajo que estaba teniendo Patricia con la banda y el pronto lanzamiento del disco de Team H, ese contacto cada vez iba disminuyendo, hasta ser bastante escaso.

El coreano a veces se distraía pensando en volver a ver a la latina, pero el Dj lo ayudaba a despertarse de sus lapsus echando alguna broma o entablando algún tema de conversación.

Kurt sabía muy bien lo que le pasaba a su amigo el que, a pesar de haber prometido a su chica ser el mismo de antes, no podía evitar pensar en que los proyectos de ambos los distanciarían cada vez más.

A fines de febrero se venía el lanzamiento del esperado álbum I Just Wanna Have Fun y fans de todo el mundo llenaban las redes sociales de fotos, comentarios, proyectos de apoyo al dúo, y muchas cosas más.

Por su parte, al actor siempre le gustó compartir lo más que pudiera con sus amadas Eels, por lo que él y el Dj decidieron abrir un blog para relatar en informar a sus seguidores, qué era Team H y lo que estaban haciendo.

Con el lanzamiento del disco empezarían los shows por Asia, y aunque el actor estaba muy feliz, en el fondo le pesaba saber que habría aún menos tiempo para contactarse con Patricia.

El Teaser del disco ya rodaba en las redes como Youtube con gran éxito, acababan de filmar el primer Vídeo musical de la canción What is Your Name, unos días antes del lanzamiento del disco el vídeo salió al aire teniendo miles de reproducciones desde el primer día.

Todo lo que esperaban de este proyecto se estaba cumpliendo, pero de vez en cuando Keun se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos, lo que ya estaba preocupando al Dj, el que se dijo a sí mismo que debía pensar en algo.

Mientras en Chile, el productor pidió a la banda y a Patricia que se reunieran en su oficina, necesitaba hablar con todos de un asunto importante y muy relevante para ellos, eran decisiones que no podía tomar sin consultarles.

Un par de horas más tarde los cinco chicos habían llegado a lo de Goodman, entraron a la sala de reuniones, él ya los esperaba, lo saludaron y tomaron asiento para escuchar lo que el productor tenía que informarles.

-Todo este tiempo en Chile he estado haciendo estudios de mercado en cuanto al ámbito musical, pensé que era un escenario potencialmente explotable en el género del rock, pero no he tenido el éxito que esperaba- las cosas parecían no apuntar a un buen término –Es por esto que, considerando la fe que poseo en cuanto a mis experiencias la calidad de ustedes como banda es excelente- todos escuchaban atentos en silencio pero sin mucha esperanza en sus expresiones – y que además el disco está en proceso, como productor y empresario debo asegurar mi inversión -hizo una pausa -Para no andar con más rodeos lo que quiero es proponerles que hagamos la promoción y las presentaciones fuera de este país, a decir verdad hay un mercado más potente en este momento, aunque no lo parece, y está en otro continente- ninguno podía hablar, unos estaban confundidos, otros intrigados.

-¿En dónde?- interrogó la manager a lo que el productor le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

-El mercado del que les hablo es el japonés

-¡¿Q.. qué?!, ¡¿C… cómo?!- exclamó la chica pensando que escuchaba mal.

-Si Patricia, estoy hablando de Japón, siento no haberles informado, pero hice que la pista del que será el primer single del disco, fuese enviada a mis contactos en Japón y se distribuyera en algunas radios, espero me disculpen por tomarme esa atribución sin consultarlo, pero tenía que saber cómo reaccionaría el público a la banda -lo seguían mirando atentamente –y debo decir que no me lo esperaba.

La respiración retenida que tenían los chicos fue liberada de un golpe en un suspiro de desilusión, creían que su single había fracasado.

-¡Felicitaciones chicos!, Su canción está siendo todo un éxito-

-¡¿De verdad?!- gritó Kathy

-¡Woooohoooo!- exclamó Fabián, el baterista, mientras aplaudía inconscientemente.

Ricardo, el bajista sólo se quedó sentado mirando la mesa, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos sin poder creerlo.

Patricia y Kathy se tomaban de las manos y solo reían de los nervios.

Renato, el guitarrista movía la cabeza y caminaba de un lado a otro en el fondo de la sala, tampoco podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-Bueno, bueno- continuó el productor –Lo que debemos decidir ahora es importante, porque la propuesta es viajar a Japón en cuanto el disco esté masterizado y haya empezado la producción de las copias, porque habría que incluir la traducción al japonés de las canciones en el folleto interior, y además deben estar dispuestos a radicarse un buen tiempo allá- nuevamente se quedaron todos en silencio.

Si debían vivir en ese país lejano, obviamente era necesario dejar la vida que llevaban hasta ahora en su país, trabajo, estudios, familia; era una decisión sumamente importante y radical, un completo giro en sus vidas.

-Quiero que me den una respuesta pronto, debo tener tiempo para preparar todo, los veré el viernes a las cuatro de la tarde aquí mismo, ¿Ok?- Goodman se levantó de su asiento para despedirse.

Llegaron a casa de Patricia, para hablar de los pros y contras de la situación, por un lado, era una oportunidad fantástica, por el otro, el dejar todo y partir a un país extraño no era algo fácil para ninguno, a decir verdad, a uno de ellos no le parecía mala idea.

Cuando sus amigos se fueron, la chica subió a su habitación y se quedó pensando largo rato sentada en su cama, miró a su izquierda y abrió el cajón de la mesita de noche para sacar el perfume de Keun, aún antes de acercarlo a su nariz se percibía el suave aroma a vainilla que despedía.

A pesar que el lugar de destino era Japón y no Corea, la chica pensaba que sería más fácil poder ver al actor, no habría nada ni nadie que se lo impidiera, era soltera y sin compromisos, podía hacer su vida en cualquier parte del mundo, una sonrisa tonta invadió su rostro ¿Acaso el destino estaba jugando a su favor?

Después de mucho pensarlo, cada uno de los miembros de la banda decidió arriesgarse a esta aventura, estaban todos de acuerdo, una oportunidad así se da solo una vez en la vida y no podía descartarse.

Puntualmente a las cuatro de la tarde del viernes, se presentaron todos con el productor para darle la noticia, estaban dispuestos a dejar todo en Chile y partir a Japón para cumplir su sueño.

Ese fin de semana, el sábado 23 de febrero el disco de Team H salía online en una página china, y además tenían un show en el Sun Plaza, Hiroshima, Japón, la expectación de las fans era máxima, Kurt y Keun estaban felices, tenían varias fechas programadas para ese país.

El primer show en Hiroshima fue todo un éxito, ya de regreso en la habitación del hotel en el que se hospedaba todo el staff de la gira, el dúo decidió echar un vistazo a la cantidad de reproducciones de sus canciones en la página china y además actualizar y revisar su blog.

Luego de un largo rato, el Dj le sugirió al actor que llamara a Paty, pero él dejó su laptop a un lado, dijo estar muy cansado, y que además, hace mucho que no tenía contacto con ella por lo del disco, la gira y ensayos.

Pero en realidad le dolía oír la voz de la chica, la extrañaba demasiado, se preguntaba cuándo podría cumplir aquella promesa de volverse a ver, y también añoraba sentirla cerca, el sabor de sus besos, la suavidad de su piel y su aroma, el que llevaba consigo a todas partes en aquel frasco de perfume, eso, era lo único que le hacía sentirla un poco más cerca.

Kurt se fue a su habitación algo desganado, además del cansancio por el show seguía preocupado por su gran amigo, si bien había logrado reunirlo con la chica era evidente que había sido por muy poco tiempo.

Aunque también estaba cansado y ya eran casi las tres de la madrugada, tomó su laptop y decidió contactar a la latina como la primera vez, por Skype, si en Japón era esa hora, en Chile sería de día, no tenía claro que diría o haría, pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

Paty acababa de almorzar y quiso relajarse viendo una película en línea, estaba a punto de empezar a verla cuando sonó una llamada por Skype, su corazón se aceleró cuando vio que era el mismo usuario que aquella vez anterior y sin pensarlo contestó.

-¡Paty!, ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Kurt!, ¡Qué sorpresa!, estoy muy bien ¿Y tú?-

-Bien también, muy cansado por el show de hoy pero contento de verte de nuevo- el Dj hizo una pausa y luego continuó -¿No vas a preguntarme por "alguien"?-

La chica respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues te diré que el idiota ese está bien pero a ratos sigue comportándose como antes, anda pensativo, y a veces hasta de mal genio, ya no sé cómo animarlo, es por eso que quise contactarte- el Dj parecía bastante serio –Te quiero preguntar sin rodeos… ¿De verdad no es posible que puedas venir?-

-Pues… en realidad… podría ser- la chica tenía una gran alegría en el rostro.

-¿Lo dices enserio?, Pero, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?, ¿Qué no pensabas en avisarle a Keun?- el coreano estaba muy curioso y sorprendido.

-Bueno, no será exactamente para ir de visita, si no que por trabajo, y tampoco iré a Corea, si no a Japón-

-¿Cómo dices?, ¡¿Japón?!, Paty nosotros estamos en Japón ahora, en este momento estamos en Hiroshima, mañana tenemos otro show aquí y luego iremos a más ciudades, ¡¿Cuándo vienes?!-

-Espera, espera, y cálmate, no he dicho que iré en seguida, sí debo hacerlo pero no sé en qué fecha aún-

La chica siguió contándole como estaban las cosas, lo que Goodman les había propuesto y que una canción de la banda ya estaba sonando en ese país, por lo que habían decidido ir y radicarse por un tiempo para hacer carrera allá.

El Dj no podía creerlo, sentía ganas de correr a contarle al actor, pero pensó en otra idea. Luego de un poco más de plática se despidieron, pero antes el chico le pidió a Paty que si contactaba al actor no dijera nada; en la mente de Big Brother estaba naciendo una especie de plan.

Domingo en la tarde, la chica miró su teléfono para ver quién llamaba, era Goodman, le pareció extraño que el productor la llamara en un día supuestamente de descanso.

-Patricia, disculpe que le llame en domingo, pero surgió algo urgente- parecía algo serio, y la chica endureció el rostro por la preocupación –Necesito saber si tiene su pasaporte en regla para poder viajar-

-Eemm, sí, claro que está todo bien con mi pasaporte, pero..-

-Es perfecto entonces, necesito que prepare todo para el viaje, mandaré a recogerla el martes para que la lleven al aeropuerto y le entreguen su boleto a Japón-

-¿Qué?, ¿A Japón tan de repente?, pero los chicos necesitan más tiem…-

-No Patricia- la interrumpió –Sólo necesito que vaya usted, los demás la alcanzarán más adelante, verá, la persona que iba a preparar todo para la llegada de ustedes, una casa y otras cosas, no podrá hacerlo, y era alguien de mi entera confianza, así que pensé que lo mejor es que usted como manager de la banda, se adelante a preparar todo, yo enviaré a alguien que la pueda ayudar por lo del idioma-

El productor se quedó unos momentos esperando la respuesta de la chica, que seguía en silencio, del otro lado de la línea, Paty estaba paralizada, no podía creer que iba a dejar el país en tan sólo un par de días, seguía aturdida.

-Sé que la he sorprendido, pero esto es una emergencia, y sólo usted puede solucionarlo-

-Ok, Señor Goodman-

Después de despedirse y colgar, la chica se quedó sentada en el sofá donde estaba aún tratando de entender si había sido un sueño o la realidad, cuando reaccionó cayó en cuenta que siendo domingo en la tarde tenía solamente el lunes para preparar todo.

Llamó a su amiga, la vocalista de la banda, y le contó lo que había pasado, conversando, a ambas les parecía extraño tanta urgencia, ya que el disco aun no estaba listo, a decir verdad un viaje así para preparar sólo una casa y un par de cosas más, no tenía sentido.

Se pasó el lunes haciendo mil cosas, una que otra diligencia necesaria antes de viajar, en la tarde estaba todo listo, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de pensar en el actor, su mente estaba preocupada de otras cosas y no se le pasó por la mente que el chico estaría en el mismo país que ella.

Iba a prepararse para dormir, el carro que la iba a recoger llegaría muy temprano en la mañana, pero alguien tocó a su puerta. Como ya estaba oscuro debió salir para ver quién era.

-Como no quieres ir a verme, tuve que venir yo-

-Daniel ¿Qué haces aquí?- ya estaba molesta con la sola presencia del tipo.

-¿No me vas a invitar a pasar?-

-Desgraciadamente tengo educación- dijo apretando los dientes y le abrió la puerta.

Cuando Daniel caminó se podía notar claramente que cojeaba, producto del accidente, incluso traía un bastón.

-Veo que aún no te recuperas, ¿No deberías estar descansando?- se apresuró a preparar un café para el invitado.

-Ya no puedo recuperarme más, este bastón me acompañará de ahora en adelante-

La chica se sorprendió un poco, el Daniel que siempre conoció era un tipo fuerte, de carácter imponente, y ahora el que estaba frente a ella era alguien aparentemente más débil, al ver la situación en que estaba se conmovió un poco.

Daniel había empezado desde la adolescencia con su amor al automovilismo, le gustaba estar siempre rodeado de coches rápidos, empezó a trabajar arduamente mientras aun estaba en secundaria para comprar su primer carro, nunca estudió después de salir del colegio, sólo se dedicó a trabajar en diferentes cosas siempre relacionadas a los automóviles, con mucho esfuerzo, fue cambiando partes de su carro para hacerlo mas rápido, era un aficionado al tunning de automóviles, y por supuesto a la velocidad, fue así como empezó a correr en carreras clandestinas, comenzó a ganarlas y con ello, a ganar mucho dinero y fama en el ambiente, incluso se ganaba otros carros, que algunos competidores apostaban al quedarse sin nada mas con qué pagar.

Pero a pesar de no estudiar y no haber sido muy bueno en el colegio, supo cómo invertir su dinero en el mismo negocio del tunning, venta de estéreos, luces, motores, repuestos, nitro para las carreras, este último tan popular como ilícito, por lo que le traía bastante dinero al bolsillo.

Patricia siempre supo que Daniel tenía dinero, pero no exactamente cuánto, y no era de su interés tampoco.

-¿Cómo que te vas a Japón?, ¿Estás loca?- el chico se puso de pié y cojeando caminaba de un lado al otro de la sala.

-Daniel, es una gran oportunidad que no puedo desaprovechar, además que no es de tu incumbencia-

El chico fue hacia ella sin aviso y con su brazo libre la tomó firmemente por la cintura acercándola bastante y demostrando que esa debilidad que conmovió a Paty minutos antes no era tal.

-Suéltame, por favor- dijo ella seriamente intentando zafarse sin éxito.

-¿Es que ya no te importo?, ¿De verdad ya no sientes nada?- dijo acercándose cada vez más a la chica.

-Sabes bien que todo está en el pasado, ¿Porqué te empeñas tanto en algo sin sentido?-

Se quedó viéndola unos segundos y sin aviso la besó a la fuerza, pero la chica lo pateó, sin darse cuenta que era su pierna lastimada, lo que hizo que la soltara y cayera sentado en el sofá.

-¡Eres un maldito imbécil!, Vete ahora mismo, no quiero volver a verte-

-Esto no se va a quedar así, yo sé que tú me quieres y tarde o temprano tendrás que aceptarme de nuevo- luego se puso de pié con dificultad por el dolor del golpe y se fue.

Sentada en el avión rumbo a Japón, la chica no podía olvidar lo desagradable de la noche anterior, pero le reconfortaba el hecho de que estaría lejos de Daniel y más tranquila.

Después de casi 24 horas de vuelos y escalas, por fin, estaba en Tokio, exhausta pero feliz, sus ojos brillaban mirando la belleza del paisaje de un mundo que jamás pensó que conocería en su vida. El empleado de Goodman la acompañaría al hotel donde iba a quedarse mientras buscara una casa para establecerse con la banda y prepara todo para la llegada posterior de sus amigos; aún era temprano en la mañana, se tendió en la cama y cerró los ojos por unos momentos, se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo el actor en esos instantes.

Ese día sería de descanso, decidió quedarse en el hotel, ya tendría tiempo de conocer Tokio más adelante.

Jueves 28 de febrero por la mañana, la chica acababa de levantarse para salir y empezar con su trabajo, estaba esperando al empleado de Goodman, quién le serviría de guía y traductor, de pronto alguien tocó a su puerta.

Al abrir, no podía creer lo que veía, recibió al visitante con un gran abrazo.

-¡¿Cómo estás Kurt?!, pero ¿Porqué estás aquí?-

-Supe que vendrías, ¿Cómo no iba a venir a verte estando yo también en Japón?- el Dj notó que la chica miraba hacia la puerta –He venido solo, Keun se quedó en Kobe, ni siquiera sabe que viajé a Tokio, seguramente cuando despierte se pondrá como loco, así que no tenemos mucho tiempo- agregó.

-¿Tenemos?- la chica abrió los ojos.

-Si, tenemos, debes alistarte de inmediato, a las 10:30 sale el próximo vuelo a Kobe, si lo tomamos estaremos allá antes del medio día-

La chica no salía de su asombro, pero recordó que no estaba ahí para divertirse.

-Kurt, yo vine a trabajar, no de pase..- el Dj la interrumpió.

-Goodman sabe que te vendría a buscar para llevarte al show de Team H esta noche en Kobe, así que no debes preocuparte-

La alegría invadió el rostro de la chica, y su corazón latía fuertemente, en sólo unas horas estaría de nuevo junto a Keun.

En el avión de camino a Kobe, los dos chicos conversaron mucho, el Dj le explicó que su idea era que no se viera con el actor de inmediato, quería que la presencia de la latina fuera una sorpresa para él, por lo que le dijo que si ella quería podía observar el ensayo sin que éste la viera, y se reuniera con él después del show.

Aunque la chica moría de ganas por abrazar de nuevo a Keun, accedió a lo planeado por el Dj, le pareció que sería genial hacerlo de ese modo.

Todo estaba oscuro, las miles de fans gritaban por sus ídolos, después de un juego de luces apareció el dúo en medio del escenario, en una consola circular que giraba en medio de flashes y destellos, el show comenzó.

Como siempre lo hacía, el actor gustaba de explotar su sensualidad para volver locas a las chicas del público, se movía y cantaba mientras el Dj hacía las mezclas en la consola, el chico caminó por una tarima que se adentraba en el público, cuando llegó al final de ésta empezó a tocar las manos que las chicas de la audiencia le extendían, todo en medio de gritos histéricos.

Estaba en eso cuando se quedó paralizado observando un brazo extendido igual a los cientos que habían excepto por un detalle, ese brazo tenía un tatuaje particularmente especial que le recordó aquella vez en casa de Paty, cuando le preguntó porqué había elegido un dragón.

Mientras más lo veía, más se parecía al de la latina, pero su mente estaba confundida, no era posible que ella estuviese allí, trató de ver a quién pertenecía ese brazo, pero su dueña tenía puesta una gorra con visera que no dejaba ver su rostro.

Incluso dejó de cantar, pero su amigo Big Brother salvó la situación improvisando unas mezclas y rapeando unas estrofas. Casi nadie pudo notar lo que pasó.

En un momento se distrajo y miró hacia atrás, pero cuando volvió la mirada el dragón había desaparecido.

Siguió cantando y bailando, el show debía continuar, pero no podía evitar distraerse a veces por estar buscando el tatuaje en los brazos que se extendían desde el público.

Una vez terminado el espectáculo, el actor se fue directo al camerino y pidió no ser molestado por nadie hasta que fuera hora de irse al hotel, aparte de estar cansado, no podía sacar la imagen del tatuaje de su mente, creía estar volviéndose loco, no era posible que Patricia estuviese ahí, pero tampoco parecía haber sido su imaginación, en su desesperación se sentó frente a la mesa de maquillaje, se apoyó con los codos en ella y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos para poder cerrar los ojos y poner su mente en blanco unos minutos, pero no lo logró.

Estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, cuando alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Amigo, vengo con alguien que quiere conocerte- la voz del Dj denotaba un gran entusiasmo que fue apagado por la respuesta del actor.

-¡Dije claramente que no quiero que me molesten!- sonaba muy enojado.

-Pero Keun, ella vino desde muy lejos sólo para verte, es amiga mía-

El chico se levantó de su asiento con la intención de echar de ahí al Dj y su acompañante cuando se quedó observando a la chica: vestida de negro, como accesorio sólo colgaba de sus pantalones rasgados una cadena en el costado y vestía una camiseta negra cubierta por una chaqueta también negra, notó que tenía sus manos escondidas en la espalda y traía una gorra cuya visera tapaba parte de su rostro y era muy parecida a la de la dueña del tatuaje que vio entre el público.

La chica se acercó tímidamente y le dijo:

-Señor Jang, es un honor conocerlo, ¿Podría darme su autógrafo por favor?- hablaba en voz muy baja.

-¡Está bien!- su tono era de evidente de molestia, pero no podía tratar mal a una fan, la chica extendió los brazos hacia delante mostrando una libreta que traía para su autógrafo, al hacerlo su chaqueta se recogió un poco dejando ver un tatuaje muy familiar que sorprendió bastante al actor cuando lo vio.

-¡Tú eras la del público!, ¡Eso quiere decir que no estoy loco!- se acercó más a la chica e instintivamente le quitó la gorra.

Ella levantó la mirada sonriendo, y el chico se quedó viéndola para luego lanzar un gran grito y abrazarla dando vueltas.

Cuando ya la dejó en el piso nuevamente sólo pudo quedarse viéndola con los ojos húmedos por las lágrimas de alegría que estaban a punto de caer, y luego la besó, abrazándola nuevamente.


	10. Capítulo 10

CAPÍTULO 10

El Dj estaba contentísimo, hace mucho que no veía a su gran amigo tan feliz como en esos momentos, veía cómo ambos se miraban, sonreían, y se abrazaban con lágrimas de alegría en los ojos.

Todo el cansancio del actor por el show había desaparecido, estaba mas lleno de energía que nunca, decidió que lo mejor sería irse todos al hotel para que Paty le contara qué estaba pasando y cómo era posible que estuviera ahí.

Antes de eso, la llevó donde estaba el staff, todos estaban cansados pero muy satisfechos con el show, había salido perfecto, además había sido filmado para una posterior transmisión online y el próximo DVD en vivo de Team H. Ese 28 de febrero había quedado grabado en vídeo y en el corazón de Keun.

-¡Hola chicos!, los quiero felicitar, ha sido un gran show, todos estuvieron fantásticos- acababan de entrar a la habitación donde estaba descansando el resto del staff, manager, bailarines, técnicos, etc.

A todos llamó la atención que, además de Kurt, quién entró unos pasos antes, el actor traía de la mano a una chica; se sorprendieron bastante, nunca antes habían visto una escena así.

-Quiero presentarles a alguien- les dijo en voz alta y en coreano, por lo que Paty no entendía muy bien y sólo sonreía saludando con una reverencia a los presentes.

-A… anniong-haseyo- fue lo único que salió tímidamente de la boca de la chica.

Todos la miraban sin entender, sobre todo por su vestimenta y el hecho de que no era asiática, no se imaginaban de dónde podía haber salido esa chica, ya que a decir verdad casi nadie sabía dónde había estado realmente el actor en sus vacaciones, sólo su amigo Kurt Jung y Gun-Sama, su manager.

Con una gran sonrisa, mientras soltaba su mano y la abrazaba orgullosamente prosiguió.

-Esta chica que ven a mi lado, se llama Patricia, viene de Chile en Sudamérica, y es mi novia- lucía una gran sonrisa mientras veía las caras de asombro del resto.

Aunque ella no hablaba coreano, si entendía algunas palabras como "Yojachingu", las que salían en los dramas.

-¿Yo… ja… chingu?- la chica se quedó viéndolo mientras recibía por respuesta un suave y rápido beso, esa declaración la dejó pálida sin saber que más decir.

Luego de las presentaciones individuales con todos los que estaban ahí, el actor, el Dj y la latina se fueron en una van hacia el hotel, la pareja se sentó en el último asiento; el coreano se recostó en las piernas de la chica, mientras ella acariciaba su rostro.

-¡Hey!- habló al Dj desde su cómoda posición recostado sobre Paty –No te mato porque estoy feliz, pero no vuelvas a hacerme esto, ¿Ok?- los tres se largaron a reír.

-De NA-DA- enfatizó Big Brother –Para eso están los amigos-

Cuando llegaron al hotel todos se fueron a la habitación del actor, como todo un caballero le abrió la puerta a la chica para entrara primero. Una vez dentro ella no pudo evitar hacerle una pregunta mientras lo abrazaba rodeándolo por el cuello con los brazos.

-¿Yojachingu?, ¿Puedo saber desde cuándo soy tu novia?- le dirigió una mirada entrecerrando los ojos.

-Emmm…- torneaba los ojos hacia un lado, luego miraba hacia arriba, para volver a verla sin poder evitar reírse maliciosamente, solo pudo responderle con un beso para luego apoyar su frente en la de la chica –Puede ser desde esa noche en la pista de baile o desde aquella otra noche al volver del bar; pero en realidad siento que, inexplicablemente, se volvió así desde que subí a tu camioneta por ese café-

La dejó sin palabras, la chica solo lo veía, el actor también la miraba a los ojos, hasta que inconscientemente comenzaron a besarse, olvidando que no estaban solos; fue un momento algo incómodo para Kurt permanecer ahí, así que lentamente se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para salir.

El ruido de la moderna cerradura al abrirse despertó al actor del ensueño del beso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- el Dj se detuvo, ya tenía medio cuerpo fuera de la habitación.

-Creí que mejor los dejaba solos- le contestó mientras se giraba hacia la pareja.

-No, no, no, no… tú te quedas y me cuentas todo, ahora veo por qué andabas tan sospechoso estos días- el actor caminó hacia el otro chico para tomarlo del brazo y traerlo de vuelta al interior de la habitación.

El lugar era bastante grande, los tres se sentaron en los sillones de una especie de sala que estaba junto a un enorme ventanal con una vista maravillosa de la ciudad, se hallaban en la suite del último piso.

-¡Ahora dime todo!-

-Keun, no seas así- interrumpió la chica –de todos modos yo iba a venir-

-¿En serio?- preguntó el actor mientras se giraba hacia ella -¿Entonces fue tu idea?-

-Lo que pasa es que como le dije a Kurt hace unos días, yo ten…-

-¿Hablaste con ella y no me dijiste nada?- interrumpió el chico volteándose hacia su amigo quién se veía bastante afligido.

-¿Que Kurt no te dijo que yo debía venir a Japón por trabajo?-

-¿Por trabajo?, ¿Me pueden decir de qué hablan?- el actor sonaba bastante confundido.

-Cuando hablamos- prosiguió la chica –Le conté que debería viajar a Japón para buscar un lugar dónde establecerme con los chicos de la banda, pero no imaginé que el señor Goodman necesitaría que yo viajara tan pronto, llegué ayer por la mañana y supuestamente debía empezar hoy con ese trabajo, pero él fue a buscarme y me trajo aquí, así que desde mañana debo comenzar a buscar un lugar para…-

-Eso no es tan así- interrumpió el Dj, Keun y Paty se volvieron hacia él.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaron ambos al unísono.

Kurt les explicó que luego de saber que la chica debía viajar para establecerse en Tokio, se comunicó con el productor, y ambos se pusieron de acuerdo e idearon un plan para juntar a la pareja, la idea era hacer que Paty viajara lo más pronto posible a Japón con alguna excusa creíble, es por eso que Goodman hizo creer a la chica que era indispensable viajar de inmediato, pero en realidad el asunto de la casa y los preparativos para la llegada de la banda ya estaba listo, no había nada por hacer, sólo esperar por los detalles finales del disco, lo que le dejaría mucho tiempo libre a la chica para disfrutar con el actor.

La pareja no podía creerlo, se pusieron de pié para ir y sentarse uno a cada lado del Dj y al mismo tiempo ambos darle un beso, cada uno en una mejilla.

-¿Tienes idea de cuánto te amamos en este momento?- le preguntó ella en lo que volvía a besarlo -¿Cierto?- miró al actor.

-¡Cada vez más!- contestó el chico mientras se acercaba a ella para besarla aún con el Dj entremedio.

-¡Hey, hey, hey!, ¿Podrían esperar a que yo salga de aquí?- los separó con la intención de levantarse y dejarlos solos, pero lo tomaron uno de cada lado y no dejaron que se fuera.

-Ahora ya sabemos que tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos, así que esta noche te quedas aquí- dijo el actor –Y así aprovechas y le cuentas a Paty en qué diablos estabas pensando cuando te pintaste el cabello con Ketchup- se burló del color rojo en la cabeza del Dj.

-¡Ha ha ha ha!- la chica se largó a reír –¡Mira quién se burla!, ¡El que lleva una tarántula en la cabeza!- ya eran carcajadas.

-A mi me gusta cómo se ve- el actor frunció el ceño acompañando su reacción con un puchero.

Siguieron la velada alegremente entre chistes y bromas.

Los días siguientes fueron fantásticos, tuvieron tiempo de estar juntos, de disfrutar el uno del otro, viajaron a Corea y Paty pudo conocer parte de Seúl, aunque sólo fue lo poco que el actor pudo mostrarle, por razones lógicas, el tiempo libre era muy limitado por la gira y otros compromisos comerciales que tenía el chico; aún así dieron calidad al tiempo que pasaban juntos, la personalidad especial de la chica al tratar a los demás como si los conociera desde siempre hacía que a pesar de ser de culturas diferentes se llevara muy bien con el resto de los que trabajaban con su, ahora, novio.

Cuando el tour los llevó de nuevo a Tokio el 12 y 13 de marzo, Paty aprovechó de viajar un día antes que los demás para ir a ver la casa en que se establecería con los de la banda, porque el dúo decidió que esos días en Tokio se quedarían ahí con ella, ya que el actor también debía asistir a la inauguración del Café y Restaurante Zikzin en el edificio del mismo nombre el 14; nada como un ambiente familiar, hace un tiempo en Chile el actor había manifestado lo aburrido que estaba de los hoteles y quedarse en una casa para él era excelente idea.

El fin de semana siguiente la latina ya debía estar instalada en la casa porque la llegada de sus amigos se había programado para el 20 de marzo, por lo que tuvo que quedarse en Tokio, a pesar de separarse por algunos días, ambos chicos no estaban tristes en lo absoluto, ella estaba con toda la alegría de empezar a cumplir el sueño junto a la banda, el actor estaba lleno de energía para continuar el tour de Team H por otros países de Asia, y ambos estaban felices porque a pesar del trabajo de cada uno y de lo ocupados que estarían de ahí en adelante, ya no estaban a medio planeta de distancia si no que a tan sólo una hora y media, tiempo aproximado de un vuelo entre Seúl y Tokio.

Goodman arribó a Japón el lunes 18 para reunirse con la manager y afinar detalles, el disco estaba listo y en cuanto llegara la banda debían instalarse rápidamente para empezar las sesiones de fotos para promoción, grabación del primer vídeo musical y posteriormente un show de lanzamiento.

-Patricia, ¿Cómo le ha ido estos días en Japón?- el productor reía maliciosamente mientras saludaba a la chica que acababa de entrar a su oficina en Tokio.

-Usted señor Goodman, ¡Es un malvado!- la chica le dio la mano y tomó asiento.

-¡Ha ha ha ha ha!, sabes niña, viéndolos a ustedes dos separados- refiriéndose a ella y Keun –Kurt y yo no podíamos dejar que siguieran así de tristes, la vida es una sola y deben aprovecharla para ser felices-

Luego de disculparse por aquella mentira con que la hizo viajar tan de repente; le contó algunas novedades sobre los contactos que había hecho en Chile, había encontrado empresarios dispuestos a invertir en el negocio musical de Asia, sobre todo en Japón, y eso era una buena carta bajo la manga para él, si alguno de sus colaboradores actuales llegaba a fallarle, era tanto el dinero invertido y la competencia, que era una buena alternativa para tener a la mano en caso de algún percance.

Después de una larga charla y un par de cafés, se despidieron, a la chica aún le quedaban cosas por arreglar antes del miércoles, y para que todo marchara perfectamente debía hacer muy bien su trabajo.

Con mucho sueño, la mañana del 20 de marzo, Paty estaba en su camino al aeropuerto de Narita cuando vio su reloj y se dio cuenta que era tardísimo, tenía tan sólo unos 50 minutos para llegar, y el tren Narita Express demora casi una hora, pero estaba a tiempo de tomar el Keisei, un tren de alta velocidad que llega al aeropuerto en tan sólo 36 minutos; llegó a la hora que debía y hasta tuvo tiempo de disfrutar un café.

La banda ya estaba en Tokio, los recibió con un gran abrazo, sobre todo a su amiga Kathy, ya la echaba mucho de menos.

Una vez en la casa se dedicaron a acomodar sus cosas cada uno en su habitación, Paty acompañó a su amiga a instalarse, era la habitación justo al lado de la suya.

-Oye, Goodman me contó que te hizo viajar con una mentira piadosa, cuenta ¿Cómo lo pasaste?- la molestaba con el codo mientra la veía cerrándole un ojo.

-¡Ay Kathy!, acabas de llegar y ya estás molestándome, mejor cuéntame si pasó algo interesante allá en Chile después que me vine-

-Pues ahora que lo mencionas, sí pasó algo bastante peculiar- la cantante se quedó pensando un momento –Como dos o tres días después que te viniste la ex mujer de Daniel apareció buscándolo desesperada, dijo que no lo encontraba y quería hablar contigo porque tampoco pudo ubicar a Oscar-

La manager la miró y se quedó pensando por unos segundos, recordó el evento entre Daniel y ella justo la noche antes de partir a Japón, asunto que no había hablado con nadie.

Cuando se lo contó a su amiga, ésta no podía creer que el tipo fuera capaz de hacer algo como besarla a la fuerza, más aún sabiendo que para ella, lo que pasó con él era parte del pasado.

Patricia concluyó en que era sólo un berrinche estúpido, y que lo más probable era que Daniel anduviera por ahí en una que otra carrera clandestina en algún lugar de Chile.

Ya instalados, lo que les tomó todo el resto de la tarde, decidieron irse a la cama temprano, pero justo la chica recibió una llamada telefónica.

-¡Holaa!- una agradable voz a sus oídos causo una sonrisa inmediata en sus labios.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estás?-

-Estoy recostado en mi cama descansando, quería oír tu voz antes de irme a Tailandia mañana en la tarde, voy a estar muy ocupado durante el día- le explicaba el actor.

-No estés corriendo de un lado a otro como siempre, ¿Me oyes?-

-Ok… "Omma" ¡hahahahaha!- el chico usó un tono irónico.

-¡Hay cómo eres!, siempre que tratas de hacer mil cosas te atrasas y luego andas corriendo en el carro, recuerda que la última vez que me llevaste a un supuesto paseo por la orilla del río Han, cuando estuve en Seúl, estaba tan asustada por la velocidad a la que ibas que no vi nada- lo regañó –Me prometiste que no lo harías de nuevo-

-Está bien, prometo no correr tan rápido como esa vez, le bajaré un par de kilómetros por hora ¿Qué te parece?- el chico se largó a reír.

-¡Aish Keun!, entiende que me preocupa-

-Está bien, está bien, lo prometo, voy a levantarme temprano y haré todo con tiempo, además debo ir a recoger el Porshe, hace mucho que tengo abandonado al pobre Louis-

-¿Louis?, ¿Tu automóvil se llama Louis?, pues dile a Louis que cuide de mi novio, si no será auto muerto ¿Ok?-

-Hahahaha, ¡Eres tan exagerada a veces!-

-¡Y tú estás tan loco que me asustas!-

-¿Que esté loco por ti te asusta?- hubo una pausa de silencio entre ambos.

-Mira Keun, antes estábamos muy lejos el uno del otro y vivía preguntándome como estabas, y ahora el hecho de que estés viajando a tantas partes me pone intranquila, que algo te pase y no pueda estar a tu lado- la voz de la latina sonaba seria y él la escuchaba en silencio -¡Además siempre estás cayéndote!, ¡Hay hasta registros en vídeo!- exclamó refiriéndose a los vídeos que el actor publicaba en Youtube con las locuras que hacía y algunas caídas en el escenario –Solo me preocupo- Keun rió por lo bajo y se despidió de ella para disponerse a dormir.

Un día lleno de actividades les esperaba a los cinco chilenos nuevos en la ciudad; Goodman ya les había avisado que cerca del medio día tenían su primera entrevista, la estación de radio donde debían ir tenía las instalaciones en un edificio del centro de Tokio; luego de eso almorzaron en un restaurante cercano al lugar donde estaban, y siguieron haciendo algunos trámites legales necesarios en lo que les daba la hora para reunirse con el productor cerca de las 6 de la tarde.

Llegaron a su cita, llevaban unos 45 minutos de reunión cuando Goodman recibió una llamada, su rostro denotaba preocupación, en cuanto cortó, tomó el control remoto del gran televisor que colgaba de una pared en su oficina y lo encendió.

Las imágenes mostraban un accidente, sin entender mucho, los chicos miraban atentos la pantalla, de pronto apareció una foto de Keun, el productor les explicó lo que pasaba: cuando se dirigía al aeropuerto de Incheon, el actor, quien iba solo manejando por la autopista para tomar su vuelo a Tailandia, había sufrido un accidente, un neumático de su Porshe 911 había reventado sorpresivamente causando que perdiera el control del carro y chocara con un autobús.

Todos voltearon a ver a Patricia, quien se puso pálida, pero logró calmarse un poco, después que el productor le explicara que el actor no había sufrido ninguna herida, que había podido irse sano y salvo a Tailandia y sólo tenía un par de rasguños sin importancia.

La chica recordó la conversación de la noche anterior, y aunque más tarde se había corroborado la información de que al coreano no le había pasado nada grave, no podía evitar preocuparse.

Ese mismo día jueves en la noche, o más bien la madrugada del viernes recibió una llamada del actor, quien le explicó que estaba bien, que podía estar tranquila, sólo tenía unos rasguños en un brazo a la altura del codo, y que para que todo el mundo se calmara iría al hospital a hacerse un chequeo aunque la idea no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

Le comentó también que lo del accidente estaba siendo investigado, ya que él siempre se preocupaba de que los automóviles que tenía se mantuvieran en excelente estado, y a Louis lo acababa de recoger ese mismo día, había sido revisado y afinado, los neumáticos estaban nuevos y era demasiado extraño que un accidente así hubiese pasado.

Después de una larga plática se despidieron, ambos estaban cansados, a la chica le tranquilizó escuchar la voz del coreano, al menos sabía que iría al hospital a comprobar que todo estaba bien.

Ese viernes fue un día muy ocupado para los chicos, hubieron pruebas de vestuario, y planificación de lo que se venía a futuro, pero les informaron que podían tener ese fin de semana libre para hacer lo que quisieran, así que decidieron que sería genial recorrer el centro de Tokio, conocer algunos lugares de interés para luego disfrutar esa noche de sábado en algún bar, ya echaban de menos su antro en Santiago y estaban conscientes que no volverían a él por mucho tiempo.

Se lo pasaron genial, la ciudad era impresionante, las luces de neón lo iluminaban todo en la noche y la gran Torre de Tokio se erguía brillante entre los edificios.

Esa noche, para su sorpresa, encontraron a unos occidentales, eran de España y se saludaron como si fuesen amigos desde siempre, conversaron unos minutos, los españoles, quienes también tenían una banda, les dieron indicaciones para ir a un bar en Shibuya, el Garage Land Punk Rock Bar, un antro muy pequeño pero muy agradable donde pudieron disfrutar de unas cervezas escuchando rock, grunge, punk y muchos otros estilos, todas canciones de los años 70 y 80.

A pesar de ser un poco caro, estaban convencidos de haber encontrado un lugar donde estar, y que además les recordaba su querido bar en Santiago.

Cerca del medio día del domingo recién se despertaban, después de almorzar se reunieron en la sala para guitarrear un poco, todos estaban contentos, extrañaban su país, de eso no hay duda, pero el sacrificio valía la pena.

El teléfono de la casa empezó a repicar, Kathy que se hallaba más cerca lo contestó, su inglés nunca fue demasiado bueno, por lo que le pasó la llamada a su amiga, era Goodman y sonaba bastante preocupado.

Necesitaba una reunión urgente con la manager el lunes a primera hora, algo le dijo pero no quiso darle muchos detalles, sólo le encargó que sería mejor que no preocupara a los demás y se reservara el motivo por el cual la había llamado.

La chica estaba preocupada, ya era de madrugada y no podía conciliar el sueño; estaba tratando de dormir cuando otra llamada telefónica le causaría aún más insomnio del que ya tenía.

-¿Alo?- -Paty, soy Kurt- el Dj hablaba en voz muy baja.

-¡Hola ¿Cómo estás? ¿Está Keun contigo?, ¿Cómo le fue en el hospit…-

-Paty escúchame- la interrumpió –De eso te quería hablar, éste tonto aún no va al hospital, además lo del accidente se me hace muy raro- esas palabras ya no sonaban muy bien –Puedo parecer paranoico, pero ese auto venía saliendo de mantenimiento y es extraño que se haya reventado el neumát…-

-¿Con quién diablos estás hablando Kurt?- había otra voz cuyo dueño aparentemente le había arrebatado el aparato de las manos al Dj.

-¿Alo?-

-¿Aló?, ¿Keun?-

-¡Paty!- el actor reconoció la voz de la chica y se enfadó aún más con su amigo por llamarla.

-¿Porqué no has ido al hospital? Y además dime ¿Qué pasó con lo del carro?, ¿Ya tienes algún informe de qué sucedió?, oí claramente lo que dijo Kurt antes que le quitaras el teléfono, por favor no me mientas-

A regañadientes, y después de mucha insistencia por parte de la chica, el actor le contó que lo que decía el Dj, de cierta forma era cierto, él también pensó que era raro que se reventara un neumático cuando él, quien adora sus automóviles, se preocupa de mantenerlos en óptimas condiciones.

También le prometió que iría el lunes temprano al hospital para hacerse un chequeo.

Aun seguía la investigación para descubrir qué había pasado realmente, pero el actor le insistió en que no se preocupara, que esas cosas pasan y que seguro fue una falla de fábrica en el neumático que nadie notó.

El hecho de que el actor no había ido al hospital aún, acabó con el poco sueño que pudiera tener la chica a esa hora de la madrugada, luego de colgar con el coreano, sólo podía pensar en esto y en lo que le informó el productor poco antes.

La latina trató de cubrir sus ojeras de panda con maquillaje lo mejor que pudo, no había dormido nada, pensó toda la noche en el problema que tenía Goodman y además en el supuesto accidente del actor.

Llegó a las 9 en punto a la oficina para su cita, el productor le ofreció asiento y un café.

-Patricia, siento haberla hecho venir así, como le dije ayer, los patrocinadores que me estaban apoyando en el proyecto con la banda decidieron retirarse sorpresivamente- el productor no lucía del todo preocupado como cuando la llamó por teléfono antes –Pero me alegra que haya venido, porque para su tranquilidad, he encontrado una solución, hay un nuevo patrocinador que no dudó en venir y apoyarnos cuando le hablé del problema, quiero que lo conozca ya que trabajarán juntos porque él se quiere involucrar en todo el proceso-

La secretaria del productor los interrumpió para avisar que la persona de la que hablaban había llegado.

-Buenos días- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Patricia abrió los ojos y se giró lentamente, al ver quién era se quedó paralizada y los colores desaparecieron de su rostro, sorprendida dejó caer la taza de café que tenía en la mano.


	11. Capítulo 11

CAPÍTULO 11

-Patricia, le presento a Daniel Hernández, gracias a su inversión podemos continuar con el proyecto- el productor les habló en español ya que ambos eran chilenos, además no tenía la más mínima idea del pasado que unía a la chica con este personaje.

-Paty ¿Cómo has estado?- el tipo sonreía maliciosamente mientras la chica no podía pronunciar palabra del asombro.

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- el productor se sorprendió por la confianza del hombre al dirigirse a la manager.

-¡Claro que nos conocemos muy bien!- dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a abrazarla –Hace muchos años que somos buenos amigos, ¿Cierto Paty?-

-Emm…- la chica estaba medio mareada de la confusión.

-¡Hahahaha!, pobre, no puede ni hablar de lo feliz que está- agregó Daniel.

-Pues ahora me explico porqué Patricia hasta dejó caer su café- Goodman estaba feliz y no se imaginaba la historia detrás de todo lo que pasaba -¡Es excelente!, ya que se conocen, podrán trabajar mejor juntos-

La condición principal del inversionista para patrocinar la banda, era trabajar directamente y mano a mano con la manager, además quería establecer su oficina en ese mismo edificio y que la chica tuviera la propia junto a la suya para estar bien comunicados, además de otras exigencias que harían bastante desagradable la vida de Patricia a partir de ese momento.

Las luces brillantes de la Torre de Tokio hacían que pareciera estar ardiendo en llamas, la vista desde el mirador era espectacular, pero la latina no podía dejar de pensar en lo que estaba pasando, perdida en las calles de la ciudad, había vagado sin rumbo toda la tarde, sin darse cuenta llegó a los pies de la gran torre y subió.

Una llamada interrumpió su ensimismamiento, era Kathy, quien se notaba bastante preocupada.

-¿Dónde andas que no apareciste en todo el día?, tienes que venir de inmediato- la cantante sonaba muy seria.

-Ok, ok, ya mismo voy para allá-

Con un largo suspiro intentó llenarse de aire y exhalar un poco de la preocupación que llevaba consigo pero no pudo, de sólo pensar que debería trabajar junto a Daniel desde ahí en adelante le hacía doler el estómago; pensaba en el evento en su casa antes del viaje, recordó la amenaza del tipo: "Esto no se va a quedar así".

Además, después de lo felices que estaban al fin ella y el actor, le preocupaba cómo iba a reaccionar éste al saber la situación, si bien el coreano tenía claros sus sentimientos y los de ella, tener a este personaje desagradable metido en medio de seguro no le iba a gustar.

Cuando estaba a punto de entrar a la casa, unas manos taparon sus ojos desde atrás, además la tenían firmemente tomada de la cabeza sin dejar que pudiera voltearse y saber quién era.

-¡Suéltame!- reclamaba la chica, pero esas manos no se movían.

Al sentirse un poco desesperada por la situación, solo se le ocurrió patear hacia atrás dándole un fuerte golpe en la canilla a quién le tapaba los ojos para poder liberarse.

-¡¿Porqué recibes a tu novio con un golpe?!– Su cara mostraba un evidente dolor en lo que se agachaba para sobarse la pierna -¿No recuerdas que estoy convaleciente?-

-¿Keun?- Se giró sorprendida -¡¿Qué tú no estabas en Seúl?!-

-Sólo tomé un avión y vine, te echaba mucho de menos- Aún agachado con la mano en donde recibió el golpe, caminó hacia un asiento en la entrada de la casa -¿No vas a saludarme?, tomé un vuelo de una hora y media, a escondidas de Gun-Sama sólo para verte y ¿Ni siquiera me saludas?- Un tierno puchero adornó su rostro, la chica fue a sentarse a su lado, el actor puso su pierna golpeada sobre las de ella mostrándole una cara más lastimosa aún.

-Siento haberte golpeado, ¡Pero fue tu culpa por asustarme así!- tomó el rostro del actor con ambas manos para saludarlo al fin con un beso.

A los minutos, cuando el dolor del golpe en la pierna del actor se había quitado un poco, entraron a la casa, abrazados y sonrientes, en la sala estaban los chicos con caras de funeral.

-¡Miren quién vino a ver…- Se detuvo al notar el fúnebre ambiente -¿Porqué esas caras?, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó preocupada.

La cantante la miró y con un gesto le indicó hacia la cocina, la chica y el coreano se voltearon hacia allá y lo vieron, como si fuese su propia casa e incluso usando un delantal, estaba Daniel, quién alegremente estaba terminando de cocinar algo.

-¿Y ese idota qué hace aquí?- El actor cambió de inmediato la actitud alegre que traía al entrar a la casa, con el ceño fruncido, soltó a la chica para ir hacia la cocina.

-¿El chinito también está en Japón?- preguntó burlescamente el nuevo patrocinador de la banda y en un perfecto inglés para el asombro del resto.

-¡¿Qué mierda haces tú aquí?!- el coreano estaba cada vez más furioso.

-¿Qué tu novia no te lo dijo?, ¿Tan poca confianza te tiene?- La sonrisa que lucía en su rostro hacía que el enojo y confusión del actor aumentaran.

La chica llegó a su lado y él se volvió hacia ella -¿Tú sabías que éste imbécil estaba aquí?-

-Que estaba en Tokio sí, pero no aquí en la casa- se volteó hacia Daniel -¿Porqué estás aquí?-

-Porque ya que vamos a trabajar juntos todos los días y muy arduamente- enfatizaba sus palabras –Lo mejor es que yo también me quede aquí-

-¡¿Qué?!, ¿Te volviste loco?, ¿Cómo que quedarte aquí?- la chica no podía creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿Trabajar juntos?, ¿Paty de qué habla este idiota?- ahora el coreano estaba más confundido que enojado.

-Los patrocinadores con los que contaba el señor Goodman -le explicaba la chica– se retiraron, y él no tuvo más remedio que buscar a alguien más, recién hoy temprano me enteré que el nuevo inversionista es él-

-¡No!, ¡De ninguna manera!- Keun negaba con la cabeza mientras continuaba –Yo puedo hacerlo, tu sabes que puedo, ¿Porqué no me dijeron nada?-

-Yo no lo sabía, y tal vez Goodman no quiso molestarte por lo del accidente, en realidad no lo sé- la chica estaba realmente afligida.

-Pero no hay problema, mañana a primera hora vamos con James y solucionamos esto, yo los patrocinaré y asunto resuelto, este idiota puede volver por donde vino- Y le regaló una orgullosa sonrisa al otro tipo.

-No, no puedes hacer eso, el contrato está firmado y no puedes deshacerlo- El tipo ni siquiera levantó la mirada, aún seguía cortando verduras y mezclando lo que cocinaba.

-Todos los contratos se pueden deshacer, si es por dinero no te preocupes- la voz del actor sonaba desafiante y segura.

-Si James rompe el contrato, su compañía será mía, y si eso sucede, no pienso venderla- esta vez el desagradable chico si levantó la cabeza para darle una mirada desafiante al coreano.

-¡¿Porqué alguien en su sano juicio pondría su compañía en juego por una banda que recién empieza?!- interrogó la latina sin poder creer lo acababa de escuchar.

-¡Por culpa de tu chinito!- le contestó el "cocinero" burlescamente.

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?-

-El pobre gringo idiota te quiere como si fueras su hijo, y con tal de que Jang Keun Suk sea feliz puso como garantía el trabajo de toda su vida, ¡Qué ternura más grande!-

El actor estalló en furia, caminó hacia Daniel, lo agarró de la camisa con una mano y con la otra le dio un puñetazo directamente a la cara.

El tipo cayó al suelo con la boca sangrando, pero su sonrisa de satisfacción no desapareció a pesar del fuerte golpe, había logrado descontrolar y molestar al actor, estaba seguro que por su experiencia en el medio, sabía perfectamente que no podría hacer nada para romper el contrato, por mucho dinero que tuviera, los años de trabajo y sacrificios del productor para llevar su negocio a donde estaba, eran impagables y con ese contrato tenía a Goodman y a la chica en sus manos.

Entre Ricardo, Renato y Fabián tomaron al coreano para evitar que siguiera descargando su ira contra Daniel, la furia de sus ojos asustó a la chica, ésta pensó que iba a matarlo, entre todos pudieron meter al actor a la habitación de Patricia la que luego de unos minutos logró calmarlo un poco.

-No imagino en qué diablos pensaba James cuando firmó un contrato con esas condiciones- se lamentaba el chico angustiado por la situación –No quiero que esté cerca de ti, prométeme que tratarás de estar lo menos posible cerca de él- rogaba mientras tomaba las manos de la chica.

-Es que, la verdad es que- ella no encontraba palabras para explicarle al actor aquella condición que había impuesto el nuevo patrocinador –Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada-

-¿Qué más ahora?, ¡¿Dime qué pasa?!-

-Es que debo trabajar con él, es una condición del contrato, incluso mi nueva oficina está al lado de la suya- lo veía angustiada y preocupada de la reacción del chico.

-¿Cómo?, ¿No le basta con vivir aquí si no que también debes estar todo el tiempo a su lado?- El actor no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Mientras la chica lo veía sentada desde la cama, el coreano se paseaba de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas en la nuca.

-¡Aish!, ¡Aaaaaish!- dio un gran grito de rabia.

Al día siguiente debía volver a Corea, y eso significaba dejar a su novia sola, junto al imbécil de Daniel, quienes estarían trabajando juntos día a día. No podía quedarse, tenía mil compromisos, aún quedaban fechas del tour de Team H, y otras cosas que requerían su presencia, muchas personas dependían de él y no les podía defraudar.

Sólo se quedaron recostados en silencio, lo que el actor pretendía al visitar a la chica de sorpresa aquella noche había quedado en segundo plano, ninguno pudo conciliar el sueño, cada uno pensaba en la pesadilla que estaban pasando y en lo que se vendría con el tiempo.

Lo que debió ser otra noche inolvidable, se esfumó con la presencia de aquel desagradable intruso.

Se había quedado dormida con la ropa que usaba el día anterior, la chica despertó relativamente temprano; se levantó asustada, el actor no estaba por ninguna parte; empezó a buscarlo por toda la casa, le fue a preguntar a los demás pero nadie lo había visto; en la cocina desayunaba Kathy.

-Se fue muy temprano, así que no lo busques más-

-¿Se fue?, pero, ¿A dónde?-

-Dijo que iba a lo de Goodman para ver si había alguna solución al lío del contrato- la cantante bebía su café mirando fijamente a través de la ventana de la cocina.

-Entonces iré también, si se vuelve a encontrar con el idiota ese capaz que esta vez si lo mate- se giró para ir a su habitación.

-Daniel no fue a la oficina, se fue al hospital, le hubieras visto la cara, buen derechazo el que le dio tu bombón oriental, le dejó la cara como Cuasimodo- la cantante sonrió –Si le da otro golpe, que le dé en la espalda, así le sale una joroba y queda listo para actuar en el Jorobado de Notre Damme, total ya cojea el imbécil-

A pesar de la situación, Paty no pudo evitar imaginar lo que le dijo su amiga y esbozar una sonrisa.

Después de una ducha rápida, se vistió y se fue; cuando llegó a la oficina el coreano hablaba acaloradamente con el productor.

-¡¿James porqué hizo una cosa así?!, ¡¿Cómo se le pudo ocurrir poner la empresa en garantía?!- El actor se notaba desesperado.

-Hijo cálmate, no hay problema, todo saldrá bien- Goodman trataba de calmarlo –El single de los chicos está sonando mucho en las radios, ya me han llamado preguntando cuándo saldrá el disco, no debes preocuparte tanto-

-Pero ¿Porqué no me llamó?, perfectamente yo podría haberlo sacado del problema, ¡Usted sabe que puedo!-

-Acabas de accidentarte y estás ocupado con tus shows, no quería molestarte, además sabes bien que siempre he solucionado mis problemas solo-

-¡Aish!, ¿Acaso no sabe quién es ese imbécil?, él solo quiere que Pat…-

-¡Keun basta!- interrumpió la chica –Ya está hecho, no sacas nada con enfadarte-

-Patricia tiene razón hijo, insisto en que debes estar tranquilo- El productor acababa de decir eso cuando abrió los ojos al mirar a la puerta de la oficina -¡Dios mío Señor Hernández!, ¡¿Qué fue lo que le pasó en la cara?!- El rostro golpeado del chileno lo impresionó.

-No se preocupe James- le hablaba pero miraba directamente al coreano –Fue sólo mi primera riña en el extranjero- sonreía a pesar de la hinchazón y el dolor –Aunque no lo parezca salí ganador- sus ojos literalmente desafiaban al otro chico que casi no podía contener las ganas de golpearlo otra vez.

La latina tenía a su novio firmemente del brazo para evitar otro evento como el de la noche anterior.

-¡Cálmate!- le insistía susurrándole al oído para que el Norteamericano no se diera cuenta -¿Qué no ves que es esto lo que quiere?- continuó -Con su permiso iremos a mi oficina- les anunció la chica en voz alta mientras se llevaba al actor con ella.

-En diez minutos ve a la mía, necesito que nos pongamos de acuerdo, quiero asistir a la sesión de fotos de la banda esta tarde, no te atrases- el dolor no apagaba la arrogancia en las palabras de Daniel, lo que hacía enfurecer aún más al actor.

La chica solo asintió con la cabeza en silencio sin voltearse mientras salía de la oficina con el coreano.

Keun observaba los imponentes edificios de la ciudad con el ceño fruncido y una gran amargura en el rostro, seguía intentando pensar en algo que pudiera librar al productor del nefasto contrato.

El sonido del citófono hizo un gran eco rompiendo el silencio en la pequeña oficina.

-¿Si?-

-Te estoy esperando-

-Pues sigue así Daniel, porque iré cuando se me dé la gana- la latina cortó, para volver al lado del coreano que se había sentado apoyado en una esquina del escritorio, ella lo abrazó por el frente y se quedaron así largo rato en silencio.

Al cabo de media hora y convencidos de que por el momento no había nada que hacer se despidieron; el actor regresaba a su país con una gran molestia, si bien sabía que podía confiar en su novia, no estaba seguro de qué era capaz el chileno.

En el estudio fotográfico todos preparaban frenéticamente la sesión de fotos para el disco, en Japón el tema visual era importantísimo en una banda, los chilenos, que nunca antes se preocuparon por eso en su país, se sentían un poco agobiados por tanta parafernalia, pero si querían seguir adelante debían aguantar esa presión.

Pronto llegó Patricia acompañada de su patrocinador, los presentes se quedaban viendo el rostro herido del tipo, quien nunca dejaba de lucir su sonrisa estúpida.

Después de saludar a todos fueron a sentarse a un rincón para observar la sesión; la chica nunca le dirigió palabra alguna a su acompañante, y Kathy cada vez que podía miraba a su amiga y le hacía alguna cara imitando el rostro hinchado de Daniel, y haciendo muecas en alusión a su broma de la mañana sobre el parecido que éste tenía con el Jorobado de Notre Damme.

La manager no podía evitar reírse y en el fondo estaba agradecida de contar con esa gran amiga para sobrellevar la situación.

Muy cansados de la extensa jornada llegaron a casa en la madrugada, no hicieron mas que irse a dormir de inmediato, sólo Paty se quedó bebiendo un café en la cocina; en cuanto vio venir al desagradable hombre se levantó y se dirigió a su habitación pasándole por un lado, pero la detuvo tomándola firmemente del brazo.

-El chino ese ya no vuelve ¿Cierto?- la interrogó.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Daniel, ahora déjame, quiero ir a dormir-

-Pues no te vas hasta que hablemos-

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, ya dejaste todo claro ¿No?-

-No, aún no, recuerdas bien lo que te dije aquel día antes que viajaras, no voy a parar hasta cumplir mi objetivo y que te des cuenta que soy yo quien debe estar junto a ti y no un chino maldito como el tal Jang Keun Suk-

-¡No lo llames así!, ¡¿Entendiste?!- Gritó la chica furiosa –Y tú debes darte cuenta que no quiero que estés a mi lado, sólo te aguanto porque no tengo otra opción-

-Si la tienes, aceptar de una vez por todas que eres para mí-

-¡JAMAS!- Ella enfatizó sus palabras abriendo los ojos y viéndolo con furia -Si pudiera mandaría todo al demonio, pero nos estás obligando a todos a hacer lo que quieres con tus métodos bajos, nunca pensé que serías capaz de hacer cosas así, te desconozco, no eres el Daniel que conocí hace unos años-

-Soy el mismo mi amor, sólo que mejoré con los años- respondió orgulloso

-¿A engañar y extorsionar a los demás le llamas mejorar?, realmente estás más loco de lo que pensé-

Una llamada al teléfono celular del tipo interrumpió, por lo que soltó a la chica para poder contestar.

Paty aprovechó para zafarse de la nada grata compañía, pero no pudo evitar escuchar algo que llamó su atención mientras caminaba por el pasillo, se detuvo y volvió unos pasos para oír un poco mejor.

-¡Oye!, ¿Porqué has demorado tanto en contactarme?, pensé que habíamos quedado claros en cuanto a ese asunto- la misteriosa conversación de Daniel intrigó a la chica aún más –¿Aún sigues en Corea como te dije?-

-¿Corea?- Susurraba para sí misma la chica cada vez más curiosa.

-¡Ay Oscar tranquilízate!, no va a pasar nada- continuó la conversación.

-¿Qué rayos hace Oscar en Corea?- pensaba la manager.

-Aunque sí te digo que no estoy contento con tu trabajo, sabes bien que debía ser una solución definitiva, el chino idiota apareció aquí y hasta un golpe me dio el muy imbécil-

-¿Trabajo?- La chica se tocaba la boca con la mano tratando de encontrar sentido a lo que escuchaba.

-De todos modos tengo todo seguro, Paty, Goodman y la banda están en mis manos por ahora- continuó –Quiera o no, ella debe estar conmigo todo el tiempo, incluso estamos viviendo en la misma casa, sólo será cuestión de tiempo para que se dé cuenta-

La chica estaba furiosa, aunque seguía intrigada por la conversación, el hecho de aquella manipulación por parte de Daniel la estaba volviendo loca.

-Mira Oscar, si lo hiciste bien y tuviste cuidado no habrá problemas, sólo quédate hasta que puedas hacer mi otro encargo y luego te vienes porque te necesito aquí, sé que no salió como estaba planeado, pero al menos el chino ese se llevó un gran susto, habría pagado lo que fuera por ver su cara cuando perdió el control de su automóvil-

La chica se paralizó al oír esas palabras, no podía creerlo, ya sabía que el accidente de Keun estaba siendo investigado porque había sido una falla extraña, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que Daniel pudiese estar detrás de eso.

Entonces otros pensamientos vinieron a su cabeza, si había planeado algo así, ¿Qué más era capaz de hacer?

El miedo se apoderó de ella, quería correr donde Kathy para decirle lo que acababa de escuchar y llamar a la policía para denunciar los hechos.

Dio el primer paso en dirección a la habitación de la cantante y su teléfono celular sonó, era Keun, pero el repicar del aparato delató a la chica con Daniel quien se giró hacia ella y se dio cuenta que ésta, tal vez, había escuchado su conversación con Oscar.


	12. Capítulo 12

CAPÍTULO 12

La chica solía usar adornos poco comunes para lucir en su uniforme del colegio; siempre traía encima de esos prendedores o botones con imágenes de las bandas que le gustaban, su mochila estaba llena de parches con los logos de Metallica, Megadeth, Guns N' Roses, y varias bandas más.

Era el primer día de colegio ese año, las caras eran casi todas nuevas, muchos de sus compañeros se habían cambiado de salón o de colegio, y los que se quedaron en su clase nunca la tomaron mucho en cuenta; ella tenía una personalidad especial, y sus gustos musicales y estilo no iban con los de los demás.

Mientras se hallaba parada fuera de la sala apoyada abrazando un pilar, en uno de los descansos de clase, una mano tomó la orilla de su chaqueta con inusual confianza lo que la sorprendió un poco.

-¡Te gusta Megadeth!, ¡Qué genial!, a mi me encantan, es mi banda favorita- el chico, que antes estaba de pié a su lado, dio un paso para quedar frente a ella y seguir la plática.

-Eeem, sí es una de mis bandas favoritas- ella le regaló una sonrisa.

-Entonces parece que seremos buenos amigos, ¡Mi nombre es Daniel Hernández!-

-Patricia- le contestó la chica y lo saludó con un tímido beso en la mejilla.

Siguieron conversando de música, bandas, estilos de rock y muchas cosas más, entre ellas el chico le contó su afición por los automóviles y el tuning.

A ella también le gustaban, pero no era muy amante de la velocidad, más bien prefería los clásicos, soñaba con tener algún día una Volkswagen Combi como la que la llevaba al jardín de niños a los tres o cuatro años, y expresó que también le gustaría, algún día, tener una motocicleta, una Harley Davidson.

-¡Huuuy!, ¡Esas son palabras mayores para una chica!- le dijo Daniel mientras se reía.

-¡Oye!, ¿Qué hay de malo? Además, si te digo que me gustaría ser parte de una banda te vas a burlar de mi ¿Cierto?- miró hacia abajo haciendo un puchero.

-Eso, sería genial. Veo que eres rockera de tomo y lomo-

Cada día que pasaba, se complementaban más; al margen del resto, tenían algo así como su propio mundo entre sueños y rock.

Los compañeros de clase solían molestarlos pensando que eran novios, pero no, ambos disfrutaban de su amistad al cien por ciento y no les importaba lo que los demás decían.

A decir verdad, cada uno se dio cuenta que sentía algo más que amistad por el otro, pero ambos tenían miedo de decirlo, no querían echar a perder tan hermosa amistad.

Decidieron sentarse juntos en el ultimo asiento del rincón de la sala, en el banco de adelante se sentaba el mejor amigo de Daniel, Oscar, que aunque no le caía mal del todo a la chica, siempre estaba metiéndose en medio; acabó por sentarse él junto a su amigo, y Paty en el banco de adelante; aunque seguían compartiendo como siempre, el chico este era una molestia a veces.

Después de la graduación de preparatoria, los compañeros, en su mayoría se fueron por caminos separados, Patricia y Daniel incluidos.

Con los años perdieron contacto para encontrarse una vez más por casualidad, gracias al nacimiento de Facebook, un día decidieron juntarse; cuando al fin se encontraron, en un gran abrazo pudieron expresar cuánto se habían extrañado a lo largo de esos años.

-¿Cómo has estado?- El chico inició la conversación.

-Pues bastante bien, ¿Y tú qué cuentas?-

-Mmmm, pues, me casé, mi mujer está esperando nuestro primer hijo- su voz no se notaba tan alegre como debiera ser por una situación así.

-Me alegra, pero, no te ves muy contento- ella lo vio a los ojos, pero él la evitaba.

-Es que para ser sincero, cuando aun éramos novios quedó embarazada, y tú me conoces, no pude evitar hacerme responsable, así que le pedí que se casara conmigo-

-Ya veo- empezaron a caminar hacia un café cercano y hablar con más calma.

Se veían incómodos, la chica no imaginó recibir una noticia así, tenía la idea de que su amigo estaba contento con su vida, tal y como ella hizo la suya.

Seguían redundando en conversaciones sin sentido, hasta que el chico se quedó en silencio viéndola fijamente a los ojos.

-Yo estaba enamorado de ti en preparatoria- dijo sin aviso, lo que dejó muda a Patricia –Tengo la esperanza de que era recíproco- continuó –Y creo que más vale tarde que nunca confesar un sentimiento así-

La chica, apoyada con los codos en la mesa, se tomó el rostro con ambas manos, seguía en silencio, por su cabeza pasaban mil pensamientos.

-No te voy a mentir Daniel, para mí fue exactamente igual, y puedo apostar que, así como yo, nunca dijiste nada por no perder la amistad, ¿Cierto?-

El silencio del chico le dio la razón, ambos se quedaron callados; después de un largo rato así, fue él quien se atrevió a continuar.

-Yo aun te quiero, y sé que no soy libre ahora, pero después que me casé reflexioné y me di cuenta que no sería feliz nunca, quiero estar contigo, quiero realizar este amor que siento, no me importa dejarlo todo, menos ahora que sé que tú sientes lo mismo-

-Espera un momento- aclaró la chica –Yo no he dicho que ahora sienta lo mismo, sí te quiero y mucho, pero no voy a iniciar una relación con alguien porque en el pasado sentí algo. Además ya hiciste tu vida-

-Ya te dije que lo dejaré todo, ¿No escuchaste acaso?- el chico se notaba un poco molesto con la respuesta de Patricia.

Pronto se despidieron, los ánimos no estaban como para seguir dando vueltas al asunto; el chico quedó de llamarla, lo que nunca ocurrió.

Un par de años después fue Oscar quién se encontró a Patricia en el centro de la ciudad; no la habló de inmediato, sólo la observó desde cierta distancia, la chica iba de la mano con un tipo de cabello muy largo, pantalones de cuero, casaca de mezclilla y un bolso con una guitarra colgando de su hombro.

De repente se les cruzó de frente para interrumpir la amena charla entre sonrisas que tenía la pareja mientras caminaban.

-¡Hola Paty!, ¿Cómo estás?-

-¡Oscar!, bien, bien, ¿Y tú cómo estás?-

-Bien también- dirigió su mirada al chico al lado de su amiga –Y, ¿Él es…?-

-¡Hola!, Sebastián, novio de Paty, mucho gusto- le ofreció la mano pero el otro chico no correspondió el saludo.

-Aaah, ya veo, bueno, fue un gusto verte, me tengo que ir, ando haciendo un encargo para Daniel, ¿Lo recuerdas cierto?- usó un tono irónico.

-Por supuesto que sí Oscar, no lo olvidaría-

Antes de despedirse se dieron los números telefónicos para "No perder contacto", como le dijo el ex compañero a la chica.

La pareja continuó su camino, no hicieron más que alejarse un poco y Oscar ya le marcaba a Daniel para contarle lo sucedido.

Una vez sola en su casa, Paty se tendió en su cama pero su teléfono celular sonó interrumpiendo su descanso.

-¿Aló?, ¿Paty?-

-Si, ¡¿Daniel?!- la chica reconoció esa voz de inmediato.

-Después de lo que ambos confesamos aquella vez, ¿Ahora estás de novia con un rockero greñudo?- El tipo ni siquiera se dignó a saludarla primero, le habló con gran prepotencia lo que molestó mucho a la chica.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!, no me has contactado en dos años ¿Y me llamas así con ese tonito?, ¿Estás loco?-

-¿Cómo pretendes que no me ponga así?, yo ya estoy separado, no tengo nada que ver con mi ex mujer, yo te dije esa vez que aún te amaba y quería realizar lo que no pasó antes, ¡Tu también me quieres!-

-Daniel, sí, te quiero, pero como amigo, lo que alguna vez sentí ya lo superé, ahora tengo una linda relación con alguien a quién he llegado a querer mucho, pienso que tú debieras hacer lo mismo y buscar tu destino en otra persona-

-¡No!, toda mi vida tú has sido a quién quiero y no me daré por vencido nunca-

-¿Sabes qué?, creo que no podremos ni siquiera ser amigos si estás con esa actitud, ya supéralo, aquello está en el pasado, llámame cuando te calmes, ¿Ok?-

La chica colgó, estaba molesta con la actitud de Daniel, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que éste siguiera atado a algo que en realidad nunca se realizó; ella lo había olvidado, había hecho su vida y estaba feliz disfrutando su relación con Sebastián.

A causa de las escenas de celos que siempre hacía el chico, la relación entre el rockero y Paty se había desgastado hasta terminar; después de ese quiebre, para ella siempre fue difícil sacarse de encima a Daniel, éste terminaba por arruinar cualquier reunión en la que aparecía, generalmente, sin invitación.

Recostada en su cama, la chica redundaba en aquellos recuerdos, sobre todo en los de su adolescencia junto a quién ahora se había convertido en un ser totalmente diferente al que conoció en aquel entonces.

Se preguntaba cómo es que ese chico tan dulce y amable se había transformado en una persona posesiva y de malas intenciones, un manipulador capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para obtener lo que quería.

Luego los recuerdos viajaron hasta unos minutos atrás, al pánico que le provocó esa conversación que acababa de oír, y la invadía la incertidumbre de no saber bien si este patrocinador de la banda, se había dado cuenta que ella escuchó lo que hablaba con su cómplice y amigo.

-¿No vas a contestar?- le preguntó el tipo, ella, lo miraba paralizada mientras la llamada de Keun seguía repicando insistentemente.

-Emm…- estaba nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer- ¿A… aló?-

-¿Cómo estás? Suenas raro, ¿Te pasa algo?-

-N… no, todo está bien, ¿Cómo llegaste?-

-Bien, ya estoy en casa, ¿Ese imbécil no te ha molestado verdad?-

Daniel la veía a los ojos y esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción por los nervios de la chica mientras hablaba con el actor; empezó a caminar hacia ella.

-Buenas noches mi amor- le dijo mientras pasaba por su lado en dirección a su habitación.

Paty no sabía si decirle o no lo que había escuchado al coreano, quién si oyó lo que el otro tipo dijo al pasar por el lado de la latina.

-¿Fue ese imbécil cierto?, ¡Maldita sea!, me tiene loco el hecho de saber que está ahí contigo, no lo soporto- el actor sonaba angustiado -¿Porqué no dejas todo y vienes a Corea conmigo?, juntos podemos encontrar alguna solución-

-Keun, sabes que no se puede-

-¡Aish! No sé qué hacer, ¡Esta situación me enloquece!-

-¡Tranquilízate!, yo puedo manejarlo, no te preocupes, mira, me dijiste que mañana tienes tiempo, relájate en algún lugar, no sé, ve de compras, o haz una reunión con Chocoball, cualquier cosa y olvídate-

-Esto no es el final, ese imbécil cree que todo está de su lado pero no es así, ¡No me voy a tranquilizar hasta que al fin salga de nuestras vidas!, ¿Él cree que porque no estoy ahí he abandonado la situación? Algo voy a hacer-

-¡Hombre cálmate! Ya basta con esto, no quiero que algo sin importancia arruine lo que tenemos, insisto, no te preocupes, yo sé manejar a Daniel, lo conozco hace mucho, ¿Ok?-

La chica trataba de aparentar tranquilidad y no dar importancia a la situación, aunque un gran dolor de cabeza se había apoderado de ella por lo que escuchó minutos antes; no podía decírselo al actor de inmediato, ya que en esa conversación entre Oscar y Daniel, éste había dicho que quedaba algo por hacer, y si ella hablaba, podía resultar todo en otra tragedia como el accidente del coreano antes de ir a Tailandia.

Ya se habían despedido, el actor notó algo extraño en la voz de la latina, pero pensó que tal vez era imaginación suya, colgó y del mismo aparato se metió a Twitter.

La chica también vagaba en la red para tratar de despejar un poco su mente, entró al mismo sitio, el actor acababa de escribir algo.

-¡Aish! ¡¿Keun porqué escribes en coreano?!, ¡No entiendo nada!- hablaba para sí misma, mientras copiaba y pegaba la frase en un traductor online, luego de luchar un poco con la estructura del mensaje, pudo traducirlo.

"¿Quién ha abandonado el momento? Esto no es el fin del tiempo, es realmente la gabongga final, secretamente a confiar en las expectativas vagas que cayeron sin duda, todavía…"

Torneó los ojos a un lado y movió la cabeza mientras pensaba que gracias a Dios Daniel no era un fan de las redes sociales porque si no, la estúpida pelea seguiría en Internet.

La latina se sorprendió con una agradable llamada que recibió estando en su oficina, giró en su asiento hacia la ventana, a pesar de estar nuboso y frío le parecía un hermoso día.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces?- le interrogó la voz al otro lado de la línea.

-Estaba coordinando una entrevistas para los chicos…- la chica hizo una pausa

-¿Estás más tranquilo?- continuó.

-No mucho, pero hice caso a tus consejos- mientras le hablaba, el actor caminaba por los pasillos de una tienda departamental.

-¿Dónde andas? Tu voz suena como si fueras caminando-

-Te dije que te hice caso- Afirmó el chico, y le mandó una fotografía.

Luego de verla ella no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana.

-¡¿Qué rayos es esa cosa?!- Preguntó mientras reía.

-Mi nuevo amigo-

-Y si es tu amigo, ¿Por qué lo tratas así? En la fotografía que mandaste lo estás pisando al pobre-

-¡Porque imagino que es Daniel!-

-Estás bien loco tú ¿Eh?- la chica se tapaba la boca para contener una carcajada.

-No tengo problema en ir ahora mismo y hacerlo con el real- trataba de sonar serio pero no pudo evitar reír también.

El actor le pidió que mientras hablaban fuera a su computadora y echara un vistazo a Twitter, la chica no podía parar de reír viendo cómo el loco de su novio había estado de compras en una tienda departamental acompañado de un cerdo de goma, que según él se parecía al nuevo patrocinador de la banda y cada vez que lo recordaba no hacía más que maltratarlo.

Había pensado en ponerle de nombre Daniel, pero reflexionó en que sería demasiado evidente.

Después de colgar la llamada, la chica siguió con su trabajo, abrió el segundo cajón del escritorio para buscar algo, pero sin dejar de ver la pantalla de su computadora; al tantear se encontró con algo extraño en el fondo, era una textura rara, y le costó sacarlo de entre el resto de cosas que había.

Cuando ya lo vio, sólo pudo echarse a reír, era un cerdo igual al de la foto y tenía pegada una nota.

"Este cerdo se llama Daniel, si el imbécil te molesta, haz como yo, aplástalo hasta que se deforme, patéalo, pégale, o se lo tiras por la cabeza al idiota."

Seguía riendo con ganas cuando interrumpieron su relajo.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Eeem, de nada, ¿Qué quieres Daniel?- disimuladamente devolvió el juguete al cajón y lo cerró.

-Yo me voy a almorzar con unos amigos y creo que no volveré a la oficina, ¿Vas conmigo?-

-No gracias, tengo bastante qué hacer-

La expresión del tipo no fue de agrado, pero la dejó y se marchó.

Los amigos de los que el patrocinador hablaba, eran personas de dinero, para ser más exactos, éstos eran quienes lo proveían de la mayoría de artículos para tuning de automóviles que el chileno solía comercializar en su país, tanto legales como ilegales, lo que le había dado la riqueza que ahora ostentaba.

Todos japoneses, estos hombres estaban reunidos en un lúgubre salón con muy poca luz, el ambiente era bastante tenebroso, un mundo totalmente aparte del hermoso restaurante en que se encontraban, era una habitación especial para estas reuniones.

Más que un almuerzo, era una cita de inversionistas, pero no de los honrados y trabajadores; tras cada uno de estos personajes se hallaba de pié un guardaespaldas que observaba atentamente cada movimiento a través de sus lentes oscuros.

Daniel fue recibido amenamente por uno de ellos, lo presentó con el resto, y luego tomaron asiento.

El resto de la semana transcurrió tranquilamente entre unas cuantas entrevistas en radio y pequeños shows en algunos bares para dar a conocer a la banda.

Mientras tanto en Corea, un nuevo empleado llegaba al staff de la gira de Team H, el tour iba a toda máquina y siempre hacían falta manos extras.

Eran días de ensayos y pruebas antes del Team H Party en Taiwán, como siempre el dúo y el grupo de baile trabajaban arduamente para que el show fuese perfecto.

El 4 de abril era el gran día, desde temprano el staff trabajaba en el complicado escenario para dejar todo listo para el show, el Dj se hallaba en la consola central probando el sonido, el actor venía llegando y se dirigía hacia su amigo, traía el teléfono celular pegado a su oído.

-¡Te extraño demasiado! Debiste venir a este show, me encantaría tenerte junto a mí, que me acompañaras como cuando llegaste de sorpresa al show en Kobe y luego pasamos juntos unos días mientras había tour por Japón-

-Créeme Keun, si fuera por mí estaría ahí-

Mientras seguía hablando saludó al Dj, quién estaba de un humor extraordinario, se reía solo y lo veía; con gestos el actor, extrañado por esa particular alegría, le preguntaba qué le pasaba, a lo que su amigo respondía moviendo la cabeza y modulaba un "nada", aunque seguía con su maliciosa sonrisa en la cara.

El sector de butacas en la galería del recinto estaba oscuro, solo resaltaba el gran escenario en medio, estaban haciendo algunas pruebas de iluminación, los focos giratorios desplegaban rayos de colores por todo el lugar.

De pronto, distraído por su conversación con la latina, el actor dio un paso atrás y estaba a punto de tropezar con algo como una caja negra.

-¡Cuidado atrás!- gritó la chica al teléfono.

El actor se detuvo y volteó, vio una caja que, antes de que él pasara por esa misma vía, no estaba. La caída hubiese sido bastante fea.

Big Brother no pudo evitar reír, tanto que le dolía el estómago, esto enfadó un poco al actor que aun no se daba cuenta de lo que realmente pasaba.

-¿De qué te ríes tú?-

-¡De lo idiota que eres!- Respondió el Dj aún muerto de risa.

-¡Oye!, casi tengo un accidente, si no hubiera sido por Paty que me previno me caig…- El actor enmudeció y abrió los ojos, el Dj no aguantó más y estalló en carcajadas.

Seguía con el aparato en su oído, y desesperadamente empezó a buscar por todas partes. Le preguntaba a Big Brother pero este no podía ni hablar de la risa.

-¡En las butacas a tu izquierda!- dijo la chica que también se reía con ganas.

El chico se giró y la vio, ahí estaba Paty, hace mucho que lo observaba sin que el coreano lo notara.

Ese jueves no había mucho que hacer, ella sólo había hecho acto de presencia temprano en la oficina ante Daniel y con una excusa había salido rumbo al aeropuerto sin decírselo a nadie, excepto a Kurt, quién ya era su cómplice habitual en este tipo de situaciones.

Sin pensarlo el actor corrió donde la chica, quién también ya se había puesto de pié y comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

-Sorpre…- La latina no pudo seguir hablando, puesto que el actor había acallado sus palabras adueñándose intensamente de sus labios con un apasionado beso.

La chica dejó caer su mochila al suelo, y rodeó el torso del coreano con sus manos hasta llegar a su espalda y acariciarla, mientras él la sostenía de la cabeza con los dedos enredados en su cabello.

El ambiente se sentía como aquella vez en el bar de Santiago, siempre que estaban juntos así lo demás no importaba, se besaban como si fuera la última vez, a cada segundo más intensamente.

Estaban tan sumidos en su pasión que no notaban que estaban siendo atentamente observados, Kurt se había ido del lugar momentos atrás llevándose a dos o tres miembros del staff que daban vueltas por ahí, para dejar a la pareja a solas por unos minutos.

Los ojos del observador estaban fijamente concentrados en la escena romántica, detrás de un pilar y escondido a la vista de los demás estaba un hombre. La expresión en su rostro era de desagrado, de enojo.

El actor había terminado su largo y apasionado saludo, abrió los ojos para ver a la chica, se quedó observándola con el rostro invadido por una profunda alegría ya que ese era un encuentro que jamás esperó tener.

-¿Pero cómo…?-

Ella sonrió dulcemente, y luego le explicó que al no haber mucho trabajo ese día, y considerando que el viaje era de unas dos horas y media, había cogido el primer el vuelo desde Tokio, algo en su corazón la empujó a tomar una decisión rápida sin pensarlo dos veces, quería verlo, estar con él, sentir el aroma de su piel, sus labios, porque los extrañaba, los necesitaba.

El actor la tomó de la mano para ir hacia una escalera al costado del escenario y sentarse a conversar mas cómodamente; la chica observaba las instalaciones que se hallaban arriba, le llamó la atención la cantidad de focos ya que en los shows de rock no suele haber tantos.

Una vez sentada, el coreano ofreció traerle algo de beber, cruzó el escenario para ir hasta el otro lado cuando escuchó un grito y que alguien lo empujó.

Patricia que se había quedado observándolo mientras caminaba vio un haz de luz que la distrajo, pudo notar que el foco de donde salía esa luz se movía de manera extraña y se soltó de su lugar, cayendo en dirección al actor.

Por eso fue el grito y el empujón que sintió el coreano, quién fue a dar muy lejos; cuando se reincorporó, se puso de pié y se giró: pudo ver a la latina tirada en el piso y el enorme foco a su lado, la rápida reacción de la chica evitó que éste cayera en la cabeza.

Corrió hacia ella y se arrodilló a su lado, trataba de despertarla pero ésta no reaccionaba.


	13. Capítulo 13

CAPÍTULO 13

El fuerte grito de la latina puso en alerta a los demás, Kurt y parte del staff llegaron corriendo; el Dj se detuvo en seco al ver la escena.

-¡¿Keun qué pasó?!- interrogó mientras veía a la chica inconsciente y el pesado foco a su lado.

-¡Paty!, ¡Paty!- Desesperado, el actor trataba de despertarla.

-¡No la muevas!- Lo tomó de un hombro pero su amigo le quitó bruscamente la mano para seguir tratando que la latina reaccionara sin lograrlo.

Suavemente tomó el rostro de la chica para girarla un poco, al poner la mano bajo su cabeza pudo ver la sangre que salía de un costado manchándole la mano.

Horrorizado y pensando lo peor rompió en llanto; el Dj abrió los ojos sorprendido y volteó a preguntar si ya venía la ambulancia; luego tocó el cuello de la chica para sentir su pulso.

-Keun, cálmate, sólo está aturdida por el golpe -Trataba de tranquilizar a su amigo.

-¡¿Cómo mierda quieres que me calme?! ¡Porqué no llega la ambulancia!-

Gun-Sama acababa de llegar encontrándose con el alboroto, de inmediato empezó a preguntar que había pasado pero nadie sabía nada.

Unos minutos después la chica ya iba en la ambulancia rumbo a un hospital cercano; el actor subió con ella; el Dj y el manager se fueron tras ellos en un carro.

La espera se hacía eterna, pasaban los minutos y no habían noticias; Gun-Sama tuvo la difícil tarea de tratar de convencer al actor que debía irse.

-Keun, escúchame, Kurt y tú deben volver y hacer el show- Había pasado casi una hora y el comienzo del espectáculo se acercaba.

-Yo no me muevo de aquí hasta saber que ella está bien-

De pronto apareció la camilla con Patricia aún inconciente; el doctor que la atendió les explicó que el golpe no había sido directo en la cabeza, una esquina exterior del foco le había pegado hiriéndola y dejándola inconsciente pero lo preocupante era que éste había caído en el hombro derecho de la chica con toda la fuerza causándole complicadas y dolorosas fracturas, la recuperación sería lenta e iba a necesitar terapia para mover de nuevo la articulación.

Les dijo que si querían podían entrar a verla unos momentos a la habitación donde la habían trasladado, ya que cuando salió de urgencias dio signos de estar despertando.

Si bien el manager estaba preocupado por el show del dúo, supo que no podría sacar al actor de ahí sin que viera antes a su novia.

Los tres entraron al cuarto, pero Gun-Sama tomó de un brazo al Dj y con un gesto le indicó que saliera con él.

-Paty, ¿Cómo te sientes?- Podía notarse la angustia en el rostro y voz del coreano.

-Mmm, ¡Ay!- Ella sólo se quejaba, y trató de moverse.

-Quédate quieta, no te muevas-

-Keun, ¿Estás bien?-

-¿Cómo preguntas eso si el golpe lo recibiste tú?-

-¿Qué me paso?, ¡Ay!- Preguntaba la latina entre quejidos de dolor.

-Esa cosa te fracturó el hombro y te dio un golpe ahí en el costado de la cabeza- le indicaba con la mano.

-¡Huy!, ¿Y el Show?, ¿Qué pasó?- Hizo un movimiento con la intensión de sentarse pero el actor no la dejó.

-Te dije que no te movieras; el show aún no empieza, pero no me importa, no puedo dejarte aquí sola-

-¿Estás loco? Debe haber cientos de personas esperando-

-Ella tiene razón, Keun- El manager acababa de entrar a la habitación seguido del Dj –Yo me quedo y te aviso si pasa algo- continuó –Ustedes dos váyanse y después del show pueden volver, a Paty no le va a pasar nada-

-Ve tranquilo- La chica acariciaba la mano del actor y seguía insistiéndole que estaría bien.

Logró convencerlo, él y su amigo caminaron hacia la puerta dejando a la latina al cuidado de Gun-Sama; acababan de salir del cuarto y el actor se detuvo.

-Kurt, espera- Se giró y volvió a entrar –¿Me puedes dejar a solas con ella unos minutos?- Le preguntó al manager el que asintió con la cabeza y salió de ahí.

-¿Qué pasa?- interrogó curiosa.

El coreano se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó la mano de la chica entre las suyas, luego de una pausa continuó.

–Hoy, al verte tirada en el piso y pensar que te había perdido me di cuenta que hay algo que aún no te he dicho- hizo otra pausa, la latina lo observaba atenta sin imaginar qué trataba de decirle.

-Pero estoy bien, lo que tengas que decir, puedes hacerlo después del show, ya deberías estar camino a…- El actor se le acercó, le dio un corto beso, y apoyando su frente en la de ella continuó.

–Te amo-

La chica se quedó unos segundos en silencio; si bien sabía que Keun la quería, el chico jamás le había dicho de forma tan clara lo que sentía.

-Yo también te amo- soltó las manos del actor y le acarició la mejilla para despedirse con otro beso.

Aunque aún estaba preocupado, se fue del hospital de vuelta al recinto donde debían dar el espectáculo de esa noche.

A pesar de cantar y bailar como siempre, la imagen de la chica tirada en el piso inconsciente daba vueltas en su cabeza, entre canción y canción, los rayos de luz le recordaban el accidente.

Se preguntaba cómo fue posible que un foco supuestamente asegurado se cayera de esa forma, nunca antes hubo una situación como esa.

Terminando el espectáculo, el actor se apresuró a salir del lugar rumbo al hospital, una conversación que oyó al pasar llamó su atención.

-¡Señor Kim!, ¿Y el tipo nuevo dónde se metió? Lo necesitan allá atrás-

-¿Cuál nuevo?, ¿El latino raro ese?-

-¿Latino?- susurró el actor para sí mismo y caminó hacia los hombres que seguían hablando.

-No lo he visto por aquí, en realidad no lo veo desde antes del accidente de la novia del señor Jang-

-¿De quién hablan ustedes?- Interrumpió el actor.

-¡Señor Jang!, ¿Cómo está su novia?-

-Ella está bien, gracias, pero díganme, de quién están hablando, ¿Un latino?, ¿O escuché mal?-

-Es un empleado nuevo que se integró al staff justo antes de venir a Taiwán- Aclaró Kim.

-¿Y para qué lo están buscando?-

-Es que como él es quién se estuvo haciendo cargo de revisar las luces, unos oficiales de policía quieren interrogarlo para saber si notó algo raro, pero no aparece por ninguna parte- Le informó el otro chico.

Gun-Sama pensó que la caída del foco fue demasiado extraña y estando en el hospital con Paty había llamado a la policía para informar lo sucedido.

Buscaron por todo el lugar, pero no pudieron dar con el tipo, éste había desaparecido.

Aún con la duda dándole vueltas, el actor se fue con el Dj al hospital, Gun-Sama los esperaba fuera de la habitación de la chica.

-¿Paty está bien?- preguntó el chico apresurándose a entrar.

-Espera Keun- el manager lo tomó del brazo y lo detuvo -ella está profundamente dormida, el dolor es bastante intenso por lo que le inyectaron más calmantes-

El actor quitó de su brazo la mano que lo detenía y entró; le dolía ver a la chica tendida en la cama, con una venda en la cabeza y el hombro inmovilizado, sentía que, de algún modo, todo era su culpa.

Se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, tomó su mano y la besó suavemente para luego apoyar su rostro en ésta, así en silencio se quedó por un largo rato.

De pronto recordó lo que había hecho más temprano, antes de llegar al recinto del concierto y encontrarse con la latina, había estado recorriendo parte de la ciudad, disfrazado con un gorro, lentes y tapaboca, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Al pasar por una joyería, una cruz de plata envejecida llamó su atención, era hermosa, de estilo gótico lucía unos pequeñísimos y sutiles brillos que resaltaban en la oscuridad del metal cuando les daba algún rayo de luz.

De inmediato la imaginó adornando el cuello de la latina, el accesorio encajaba perfectamente con la personalidad y gustos de la chica.

Entró y la compró para guardarla y regalársela la próxima vez que la viera, nunca imaginó que sería tan pronto y de aquella forma.

Sacó el regalo que traía en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y lo puso en la mano de la chica que dormía plácidamente, luego, sin soltarle la mano se apoyó en la orilla de la cama; estaba tan cansado por el show y la angustia del accidente que no tardó en caer dormido en un profundo sueño.

Su descanso no duró mucho, pues su amigo Big Brother recordó que debían asistir a un after party luego del concierto, no podían faltar a esa reunión así que lo despertó.

-Keun, despierta- El Dj movía el hombro del actor que parecía estar tan inconsciente como su novia.

-¡Aish! ¡¿Qué pasaa?!- Sonaba molesto.

-Tenemos que ir al after Party en el Myst Club, ya nos comprometimos con eso, ¡Keun!-

-¡No quiero ir! Quiero estar aquí cuando ella despierte- respondió mientras se estiraba y daba un bostezo –Además estoy muy cansado para seguir de fiesta-

-El doctor dijo que ella no va a despertar hasta mañana, los calmantes que le inyectaron son muy fuertes, no te preocupes- el Dj trataba de convencerlo para que se fuera con él al club nocturno –Además debe quedarse sólo esta noche, a pesar de ser bastante dolorosa la fractura no tiene caso que se quede en el hospital y el golpe en la cabeza no es gran cosa, sólo provocó la herida que no es tan grave, Gun-Sama habló con el médico y éste dio permiso para que Paty pueda viajar de vuelta a Tokio, va a necesitar una dosis de calmantes para aguantar el dolor durante el viaje y nada más-

De mala gana y muy afligido por dejar así a la chica, el actor se fue con su amigo al club nocturno, no podían faltar a ese compromiso, era parte de su trabajo.

A pesar del cansancio y el sueño, muy temprano a la mañana siguiente, el actor ya estaba en el hospital junto a la chica, la que aún dormía, se quedó viéndola un rato, pudo notar que no se había movido, pues aún tenía el la mano la cadena con la cruz colgando tal y como él la dejó la noche anterior.

La latina empezó a moverse un poco, entre quejidos abrió lentamente los ojos para encontrar el hermoso marrón de los del actor quien la veía atentamente.

-Buenos días- Le susurró y la saludó con un dulce beso.

-Hola- La chica le regaló una sonrisa, le dieron ganas de bostezar y se llevó la mano a la boca -¿Y esto? ¡Qué hermosa!- Aun estaba somnolienta pero sus ojos brillaban mirando la cruz.

-Ayer, antes de encontrarnos, la vi en el escaparate de una tienda, me pareció perfecta para ti-

La chica volteó hacia la ventana con una expresión de dolor en el rostro, ante la mirada atenta del coreano, no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¡¿Porqué lloras?!- El chico no entendía muy bien porqué la latina se había puesto así de repente.

Se puso de pié, rodeó la cama y se sentó en una silla al lado de ésta, preocupado y confundido trataba de consolarla pero la chica sólo lloraba.

-No sé qué habría hecho si esa cosa te hubiera caído encima, sentí un gran terror al pensar en perderte, iba directo a caer en tu cabeza- La chica al fin le habló entre sollozos –No sé cómo llegué tan rápido hasta ti y logré empujarte-

El actor secó las lágrimas de la chica, después le tomó la mano entre las suyas y apoyó su barbilla.

-Soy yo quien debiera estar en esta cama y no tu, no sabes lo culpable que me siento y lo agradecido que estoy- Al actor se le humedecieron los ojos -Olvida lo que pasó, deja de preocuparte, ahora lo importante es que te recuperes-

-Tengo algo importante que hablar contigo- El manager interrumpió a la pareja y con un gesto le indicó al actor que saliera de la habitación con él.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó la chica.

-Debo hablar con Keun sobre el accidente-

El actor abrió los ojos, se volteó a ver a la latina y se levantó de su asiento para ir con Gun-Sama.

-¡Esperen! ¡Yo también quiero saber qué pasa!-

Los coreanos se miraron uno al otro, el gesto del manager hacía ver que estaba incómodo al tener que hablar frente a la latina.

-Ella es la más afectada con lo que pasó, creo que deberías hablar aquí frente a ambos- Propuso el actor y aunque de mala gana, el manager accedió a hacerlo.

-Es que…- se rascaba la frente sin saber por dónde empezar.

-¡Habla hombre!- El actor estaba perdiendo la paciencia, con el ceño fruncido miraba a su manager esperando la respuesta.

-Lo que pasa es que como llamé a la policía ayer, ellos revisaron todo y encontraron que el soporte del foco estaba dañado-

-¿Y?- El actor seguía con la misma expresión en su rostro esperando oír algo más concreto.

-Lo hicieron intencionalmente-

-¡¿Cómo?!- Gritó la chica.

-Además, había una especie de cable fuera de lugar, no han sabido decirme exactamente cómo fue, pero sospechan que todo fue arreglado para tirar del cable en el momento preciso y que el foco cayera-

-Me quieres decir que alguien trató de…- El chico se quedó en silencio y volteó a ver a su novia quien se tapó la boca horrorizada con lo que acababa de oír.

El actor recordó lo que habló con el señor Kim del staff la noche anterior después del show.

-¿Sabes si apareció ese empleado nuevo, el chico latino?- Interrogó

-Eso es lo otro que quería decirte Keun, no pudieron encontrarlo por ningún lado, simplemente desapareció, la policía sospecha de él-

-¿Latino?- Pensó para sí misma la chica, creía saber de qué se trataba todo este incidente.

-¡A ese maldito hay que encontrarlo! Debe pagar por lo que le hizo a Paty, ¡Aish!-

La latina no sabía si debía preguntar más detalles, temía estar en lo correcto y que aquel sospechoso que buscaban fuese Oscar cumpliendo con el encargo de Daniel, como escuchó aquella noche en su casa.

-Sólo sabemos que se llama Alejandro Tassone y que es de Argentina, en realidad no lo sé bien- Les explicaba el manager.

Aunque el nombre y nacionalidad no correspondían con los del amigo de Daniel, la chica seguía inquieta, algo le decía que lo que ocurrió sí tenía que ver con ellos.

-¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, hablé con James y con la líder de la banda, les avisé que estabas bien y que hoy vuelves a Tokio-

-Ok, gracias- La chica le regaló una sonrisa algo forzada.

El manager se despidió, el actor lo acompañó hasta salir de la habitación, se demoró bastante.

Mientras tanto había llegado el doctor a ver el estado de la latina y darle las recomendaciones para el viaje, ella lo miraba sin entender nada de lo que el hombre hablaba hasta que le dijo en inglés que no dominaba el chino.

El doctor se largó a reír y le pidió disculpas, esta vez en inglés; le explicó que debería inyectarse una dosis fuerte de calmantes antes de salir de ahí y que seguro dormiría todo el viaje hasta Japón, pero que, obviamente era necesario ser acompañada de alguien más.

-No se preocupe doctor, yo iré con ella- interrumpió el actor, que acababa de volver, ante el asombro de la chica.

-Pero tú tienes que volver a Corea-

-No te preocupes, ya arreglé todo con Gun-Sama, iré contigo, te dejo en tu casa y en seguida tomo el primer vuelo a Seúl- La chica no pudo negarse ante tan hermosa sonrisa en los labios del coreano.

El médico se despidió de la pareja y salió, la enfermera ya llegaba con el medicamento para el dolor.

Después de recibir la inyección bastaba casi una hora para que la latina se quedara dormida, tiempo suficiente para llegar al aeropuerto.

Como el medicamento aún no hacía efecto, a pesar de la ayuda del coreano le fue difícil y doloroso arreglarse para partir.

-¿Podrías ponerla por mí? No creo que pueda yo sola- La chica estiró su mano que sostenía la cadena con la cruz colgando.

Se recogió el cabello con un poco de dificultad, se giró de espaldas y el actor colocó el collar delicadamente en su cuello.

-De verdad es hermosa, me encanta- Se giró nuevamente hacia el coreano quien quiso abrazarla, pero el roce le provocó un poco de dolor el que expresó con una mueca.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes, no me duele tanto- se quedó viéndolo unos momentos.

El actor la abrazó con más cuidado, ella cerró los ojos y apoyó el rostro en su pecho, se quedaron en silencio. La chica seguía divagando en su mente, las palabras de la conversación que escuchó entre Daniel y Oscar rebotaban en su cabeza, las oía una y otra vez, mientras se preguntaba qué más sería capaz de hacer el patrocinador.

Al llegar al aeropuerto la latina ya venía bastante mareada, no hizo más que sentarse en su asiento en el avión y se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro del actor.

Después de unos minutos de haber despegado el avión, el coreano la acomodó en su asiento y dedicó unos momentos a observarla, pero la sonrisa que lucía se fue apagando hasta desaparecer, recordó todo el incidente.

-Intencional- Pensaba con la mirada perdida en las nubes que se veían por la ventanilla -¿Porqué?- se preguntaba.

El cansancio lo venció, había estado hasta muy tarde en el after Party la noche anterior y se había levantado temprano para ir al hospital por Patricia, se quedó dormido profundamente.

-¡Keuuun!- Un fuerte empujón lo derribó lanzándolo lejos, sólo sintió un golpe seco y luego unos vidrios que se quebraron.

Se reincorporó volteó a ver y la chica estaba tirada en el piso, se levantó y corrió hacia ella pero no llegaba, trataba de alcanzarla pero era como una carrera sin fin, mientras mas se apresuraba, la chica parecía estar más lejos de él.

Cuando al fin llegó a su lado cayó de rodillas, la tomó y la volteó ensangrentando sus manos, el líquido rojo no dejaba de salir, desesperado gritaba por ayuda pero no había nadie, tiritaba, lloraba, llamaba su nombre pero ella no despertaba, la abrazó contra sí mismo.

-No te mueras, por favor no te mueras, ¡Ayudaaa! ¡Por favor ayúdenme!- Gritaba en vano, el lugar estaba desierto.

Empezó a llorar abrazado a ella con más fuerza, no podía hacer nada, nadie llegaba para socorrerla, buscaba su teléfono celular con desesperación pero no lo llevaba consigo.

Sólo cerró los ojos y siguió llorando abrazado al cuerpo de la chica. De pronto alguien tocó suavemente su hombro.

-Señor Jang, señor Jang- Era la voz de una mujer, abrió los ojos –Señor Jang, disculpe pero creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla- cuando pudo enfocar bien la vista vio que aún se encontraba en el avión, había sudado y tenía el rostro humedecido por las lágrimas.

-Amm, lo siento- Se disculpó mientras hacía una reverencia.

-No se preocupe, también quiero avisarle que no queda mucho para que aterricemos-

-Gracias-

Miró a su lado y la chica aún dormía plácidamente, de forma muy suave empezó a despertarla, estaba muy aturdida por los calmantes, apenas pudo abrir los ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien- Trató de moverse un poco -¡Ay!- El efecto de la medicina estaba pasándose y aunque no era tan fuerte el dolor, le molestaba un poco.

-No te muevas todavía, estamos por llegar, sólo te abrocharé el cinturón ¿Ok?-

La latina asintió con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

Tomada del brazo del actor la chica caminaba aún aturdida, llegaron hasta un carro que los esperaba a la salida del edificio del aeropuerto y se subieron.

Les tomó como casi una hora llegar a la casa. El sol de medio día le molestaba un poco a la chica, que entre el mareo y el dolor que estaba aumentando de a poco, observó extrañada el entorno del lugar, nadie salió de la casa a recibirlos; ella esperaba ver a sus amigos.

Cuando ya pudo ver claramente notó que esa no era su casa.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-En mi casa- contestó el actor.

-¿Cómo que en tu casa? ¿Y los chicos?-

-Deben estar en Tokio seguramente- El coreano sonreía mientras cargaba las maletas.

-¿Qué? ¿No estamos en Japón?-

-No, estamos en Corea-


	14. Capítulo 14

CAPÍTULO 14

El dolor ya era tanto que sin importar que, la chica se acomodó en la cama de la habitación que estaba preparada para su llegada.

Echó un vistazo al cuarto, era pequeño pero muy cómodo, por la ventana que estaba al lado de la cama entraban algunos rayos de sol, a través de los cristales se veía el cielo azul. Cerró los ojos con la intención de dormir un poco antes de discutir con su novio este secuestro del que la había hecho víctima.

Estaba preocupada por su trabajo, pero sobre todo por el incidente, no podía dejar de imaginar cómo es que todo había sido de esa forma, qué hubiera pasado si ella no reacciona de esa manera y además estaba segura que Daniel y Oscar estaban tras el accidente.

De pronto abrió los ojos, su expresión era de terror nuevamente, pensaba que si el patrocinador había sido capaz de provocar tales daños ya dos veces, qué sería capaz de hacer cuando ella no llegara a Tokio y además estuviera en Corea con Keun.

Entre quejidos e incluso algunas lágrimas de dolor, el que ya era bastante fuerte, se levantó con la intención de salir de ahí.

Estaba a punto de tomar la perilla de la puerta cuando esta se abrió dejándola paralizada.

-Hola mi niña, ¿Cómo te sientes?- La latina se sorprendió por el perfecto inglés en que la señora le hablaba, se quedó muda y solo atinó a saludar con una reverencia.

-¿Porqué no estás descansando? Ve y recuéstate de nuevo, mi hijo ya viene, me dijo que no has comido desde temprano, espero que te guste lo que preparé-

-¿Mi hijo?- Pensaba la chica en silencio.

Aunque la voz de la mujer era dulce y amable, tenía cierta autoridad que la obligó a obedecer de inmediato y volver a la cama, ciertamente jamás pensó antes en tener un encuentro con la madre del coreano, tan pronto y en aquellas circunstancias.

En eso entró el actor con una bandeja, lo que traía olía maravillosamente bien; la dejó a los pies de la cama y arregló los cojines para que la chica pudiera sentarse cómodamente a comer.

La madre del chico se despidió para dejarlos solos pero antes le dijo un par de palabras al actor en su idioma las que la latina no entendió; él respondió con una sonrisa y la mujer dejó la habitación.

-¿Porqué esa sonrisa tonta?- Preguntó la chica mientras el actor ponía la bandeja en sus piernas y ella cogía una cuchara para comer.

-Dijo que eres linda- Le respondió con una gran felicidad en el rostro.

-¿Y porqué no me dijiste que me traerías aquí?- La chica sonaba seria.

-Porque estoy seguro que no hubieras querido venir, tu sentido de la responsabilidad se hubiera interpuesto-

-Lealtad más que responsabilidad, ¡Ay!- La seriedad de su rostro se transformó en una mueca de dolor intenso -¡Aaaaay!- La chica dejó caer la cuchara que tenía en la mano.

Su grito fue bastante fuerte, se retorcía y se quejaba de un dolor intenso en el hombro, esto llamó la atención de la madre del actor que llegó de inmediato.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-No sé, debe haberse pasado el efecto de los calmantes, de pronto empezó a quejarse- El rostro del coreano mostraba una gran desesperación, no sabía qué hacer, cómo calmar el dolor que sentía la chica –Voy a llamar un doctor- Dijo decidido mientras buscaba su teléfono celular.

-No hijo, es mejor llevarla al hospital con un especialista- La mujer salió para buscar su cartera y acompañarlos.

Mientras, el actor, entre las quejas y hasta gritos de la chica, trataba de ayudarla a alistarse para partir.

Con dificultad ella se puso de pie.

-Creo que mejor llamo una ambulancia- Le dijo afligido por las muecas de dolor en el rostro de la chica.

-No te preocupes, si pued…- Casi se desplomó al piso pero el coreano alcanzó a sostenerla.

Obviamente se quería hacer la valiente pero el intenso dolor pudo más.

En el hospital a la chica le tomaron radiografías y otros exámenes, el actor se hallaba sentado a su lado tomándole la mano, tal vez no tan angustiado como la primera vez, pero sí bastante preocupado.

-Las radiografías no están nada bien, la paciente necesita una operación, si es posible de inmediato- Les informó el doctor apenas entró a la habitación –Tal vez por el viaje que me dijeron que habían hecho, una de las fracturas se desvió, es por eso el dolor tan intenso- les explicaba –En sí no es complicado, con la cirugía la recuperación será más rápida y puede irse a su casa luego de un par de días-

Keun le explicó a la chica lo que el doctor había dicho, ya que éste hablaba coreano, a nadie le entusiasma la idea de una operación, pero la latina estuvo de acuerdo; todo se programó para el día siguiente a primera hora.

Como era de esperar, Daniel estaba furioso en su oficina, tiró al piso todo lo que había en su escritorio, su teléfono celular sonó, al ver quién llamaba su enojo aumentó.

-¡Imbécil! ¡Eres un maldito idiota!- Gritaba ardiendo en cólera.

Kathy que iba a una cita con Goodman, ya que la manager no estaba, pasaba por fuera de la oficina del patrocinador y se quedó escuchando.

-¿Acaso tengo que hacer las cosas por mí mismo para que salgan bien?- Seguía gritando mientras quien estaba al otro lado de la línea trataba de explicarle –Imagino que tuviste cuidado de no dejar evidencias, lo menos que quiero es que liguen los accidentes conmigo, ¡Eres un bueno para nada Oscar!-

-¿Accidentes?, ¿Oscar?- Susurraba la vocalista confundida.

-Casi matas a Patricia cuando la maldita cosa esa debía caerle en la cabeza a ese chino de mierda, ¡Estoy harto!, esto debió quedar solucionado en el accidente de coche, y ahora, además, ella está nuevamente con él, el idiota debe estar feliz teniéndola a su lado, en vez de separarlos tu estupidez y negligencia los unió más aún ¡Maldita sea!-

La chilena empalideció, se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina del productor; en cuanto entró éste se puso de pié y la saludó pero ella sólo se sentó en silencio ante la mirada atenta del hombre.

-¿Kathy qué le pasa?- Preguntó en un español algo enredado -¡Katherine!- Exclamó rompiendo el ensimismamiento de la chica.

-¿Uh? Sí, disculpe Señor Goodman- Se comía las uñas nerviosa tratando de decidir si decirle o no lo que había escuchado.

-Está pálida, ¿Puede explicarme qué le sucede?-

-Señor Goodman, creo que esto usted debe saberlo- El productor se sentó.

La cantante le explicó lo que acababa de oír en el pasillo, también le dijo que Patricia encontraba extraño el accidente que había tenido el actor un par de semanas antes. Le contó cómo había sido la historia entre el patrocinador y su amiga. El hombre no salía de su asombro, y por fin se dio cuenta del porqué de las exigencias del chileno en el contrato.

El productor llamó al actor de inmediato, cuando éste atendió la llamada, estaba esperando mientras operaban a la chica.

-¿Cómo?- El coreano se levantó de su asiento en la cafetería del hospital, su madre que lo acompañaba lo observaba tratando de entender la reacción de su hijo a la llamada -¿Oscar?, ¿El amiguito del idiota ese?- No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Luego de serenarse un poco después de oír las palabras del productor, el actor le informó de la condición de la manager y su intención de viajar en unos días a Japón con ella, después de atender un par de compromisos en Corea.

Quedaron de acuerdo en no decirle lo que ocurría a la chica, el actor la conocía bien y sabía que trataría de volver a Tokio de inmediato para arreglar las cosas por sí misma.

A eso de las tres de la tarde de ese sábado la chica ya estaba en la habitación del hospital, apenas despertaba de la anestesia.

Cuando abrió los ojos pudo distinguir la bella sonrisa del coreano quien estaba a su lado, aunque la preocupación rondaba en su mente, el chico aparentaba tranquilidad, haciendo uso de su talento como actor, se mantuvo sereno ante su novia.

Aunque le costó, la latina lo convenció de que estaría bien, que fuera a su casa a descansar, lo que el chico hizo a regañadientes.

Cuando estuvo sola, su rostro cambió, por su parte ella sabía bien cómo eran las cosas, de qué había sido capaz Daniel, y le preocupaba lo que podría hacer en el futuro.

Ya de madrugada, la somnolencia por los calmantes la venció y se quedó dormida.

A la mañana del día siguiente un suave y agradable olor acompañó su despertar, provenía de un inmenso arreglo floral de rosas blancas y camelias, igual que el perfume que ella solía usar, estaba todo invadido por ese aroma; a su lado estaba el actor sonriendo dulcemente como siempre.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Bien, me duele muy poco- La chica le regaló una sonrisa.

-El doctor dijo que mañana puedes volver a casa-

-Que bien porque mañana mismo me voy a Tokio-

-No, no, no, no, señorita, usted se queda en mi casa mientras se recupera- Le rebatió el coreano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hijo- La madre del chico acababa de entrar a la habitación.

La chica quiso sentarse en la cama para saludarla.

-¡Quédate quieta niña! No es momento de formalidades, no te preocupes- Le sonrió amablemente, la chica notó de dónde había heredado la dulzura su novio.

Los tres charlaron mucho durante la mañana, ya pasado el medio día el actor la ayudó a comer su almuerzo y le contó que mas tarde tenía algo que hacer, por lo que después de almorzar con sus padres cerca de ahí, sólo vendría a despedirse para ir a cumplir el compromiso y volver en la noche.

El actor iba llegando a la puerta de la habitación junto a su madre cuando la chica en medio de risas lo habló.

-¿Soy niñera de esta cosa ahora?- Cuando el actor se volteó a ver, la chica le mostraba el cerdo que había quedado tirado a los pies de la cama.

Su madre se reía viendo a su hijo de veinticinco años correr de vuelta donde su novia a buscar el juguete de goma.

Luego de recogerlo se despidió de la chica, otra vez, con un tierno beso y se fue a almorzar con sus padres, y el cerdo.

Por esos días pasaban muchas cosas en la vida del actor, había decidido hace algún tiempo reabrir su página oficial de Facebook, pronto empezaría a rodar la noticia de su nuevo álbum en solitario, también era el lanzamiento de la primera parte del comercial de jugo Tongyi en China.

Al día siguiente Patricia ya descansaba en casa del actor, a decir verdad a momentos se distraía al conversar con la madre del chico y olvidaba un poco sus preocupaciones.

Por su parte, el actor había hablado nuevamente con Goodman para informarle cuándo viajaría a Japón junto a la chilena, la idea era convencerla de que no volviera de inmediato a su casa, y obviamente evitar que Daniel se enterara de dónde iba a estar.

El chico tenía un compromiso al que pretendía ir con la latina como acompañante, la boda de unos amigos, pero por las circunstancias no era posible, si bien ella se quejaba muy poco de dolor y la cirugía había salido bien, no era conveniente que saliera a una fiesta con el actor.

Algo triste, el coreano ya se iba, dejando a la chilena al cuidado de su madre.

-No te preocupes, ve tranquilo, me quedo en excelente compañía- Le dijo la chica tomando la mano de la mujer que estaba sentada junto a su cama.

-Quería que fueras conmigo- El chico hacía un puchero mientras las miraba.

-Deja de hacer berrinche y mejor nos modelas antes de irte- La chica se largó a reír.

Al actor le pareció una buena idea así que salió de la habitación y entró modelando exageradamente su atuendo: Pantalones negros ajustados de una tela discretamente brillante, camisa blanca y una chaqueta también ajustada y muy elegante, todo muy juvenil pero acorde a su estilo.

Con sus caras y poses sexies, las que más que seducir hacían reír, les hizo pasar un buen rato entre carcajadas a las dos mujeres que no paraban de alabarlo entre risas.

Cuando el chico regresó de la fiesta se fue directo a la habitación de su novia, quería explicarle sus planes de ir a Japón en unos tres días más, pero que la idea era no decirle a nadie para pasar más tiempo juntos, aunque la chica no estaba de acuerdo, ante la insistencia del actor, no le quedó más remedio que aceptar.

Al día siguiente, hubo una revolución en las redes sociales por la publicación de fotos respecto a su nuevo trabajo en solitario. Hace unos días que ya rondaba la noticia del segundo álbum del coreano.

Se pasaron la tarde juntos ya que los padres del actor habían salido a casa de unos amigos y no llegarían hasta la madrugada.

-Así que sí fuiste a Hawaii después de todo ¿Eh?- Interrogó la chica que acababa de ver las fotos publicadas por el actor en Facebook quien recién entraba a la habitación para pasar un rato con ella.

-Sí, pero sólo unos días antes de viajar a Chile, y estoy feliz de haber aceptado la propuesta de James- Se sentó en el borde de la cama quedando frente a ella, tomó la laptop y la dejó en la mesita de noche, luego se acercó a la latina y la besó.

–Si no hubiera sido por esa decisión, jamás nos hubiéramos conocido- Susurró la chica para besarlo nuevamente.

Hace mucho que no estaban solos, siguieron besándose, el actor la rodeó por la espalda abrazándola y acercándola más, ella, acarició su mejilla con la mano enredando los dedos en el suave cabello del coreano y soltándolo, ya que lo traía recogido como de costumbre; desde el día del accidente en Taiwán no habían tenido la oportunidad de estar solos, esta vez no había nadie, los padres del actor habían salido y quizás no llegarían hasta el día siguiente; la respiración de ambos se agitaba, lentamente el chico buscaba los labios de la latina para jugar con ellos, a momentos se desviaba para besarla en el cuello, los corazones aceleraban sus latidos cada vez más, el chico se quitó la chaqueta sin despegarse de la chica, luego la abrazó más fuerte contra sí.

-¡Ay!- Ella se quejó por su brazo accidentado.

-¡Discúlpame!- El actor se echó hacia atrás preocupado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y se acercó a él para besarlo otra vez. El amor y el deseo de estar con él pudieron más que el dolor que sentía, sin palabras el actor entendió que ella estaría bien y continuó acariciando los labios de la chica con los suyos, suavemente, pero cada vez con más pasión.

Ella perdía los sentidos con ese sabor único que encontraba en la boca del actor, le era imposible separarse de él una vez que empezaba a besarlo de esa forma. Como la primera vez en Chile, no pudieron parar hasta fundirse el uno con el otro.

Esa noche después de mucho tiempo y distancia durmieron juntos para despertar abrazados con los rayos de sol de la tibia mañana al día siguiente.

El teléfono de la casa despertó al actor que dormía plácidamente abrazado a su novia. Su madre llamaba para avisarle que ella y su padre se quedarían a almorzar donde los amigos que habían visitado.

Se quedó recostado observando a la chica, quitó un mechón de cabello que le cubría el rostro para verla mejor, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el brazo accidentado de ésta y la rabia invadió su cabeza endureciendo su expresión.

Su pensar fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa, el que despertó a la latina.

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó la chica aún somnolienta y restregándose los ojos.

-Van a ser las diez de la mañana- Contestó el actor echando un vistazo al reloj en la mesita de noche -¿Quién molesta a esta hora?- Se preguntó en voz alta mientras se sentaba.

-¡Tus papás!- Exclamó preocupada de que la madre del coreano fuese a entrar a la habitación como cada mañana.

-¡Nooo! Ellos tienen llave, y además mamá acaba de llamar para avisar que llegarán más tarde- Se puso el pantalón para ir a ver quién era.

La chica suspiró profundamente, con lo que pasó la noche anterior se había olvidado que los padres de Keun podían llegar y encontrarlos así, hubiera sido muy vergonzoso, al menos para ella.

Los visitantes eran amigos del actor que venían con el manager, se los había encontrado al bajar del carro en la puerta de la casa, Gun-Sama tenía la intención de visitar a Paty y saber cómo estaba de su cirugía.

El chico abrió la puerta, tenía el cabello muy desordenado y sólo vestía sus pantalones. El manager le preguntó por la latina, se dirigía a la habitación cuando el actor abrió los ojos y lo alcanzó para pedirle que esperara un poco, según él, para avisarle a la chica de su visita.

Gun-Sama lo miró con un gesto de sospecha, el actor se deshacía en disculpas y y una sonrisa forzada; entró y le avisó a Patricia de los visitantes, luego la ayudó a vestirse.

Después de pasar a saludarla, los chicos la invitaron a pasar el rato con ellos, pero al tratar de levantarse el dolor en su brazo se lo impidió.

-¿Qué estuvieron haciendo ustedes? Por lo que sé el brazo de Paty no debiera doler tanto si ha estado en reposo como indicó el doctor, por lo que me dijo tu madre cuando la llamé más temprano- Les dirigió una mirada directa a ambos chicos.

-¿Q… Qué estás pensando? ¡No seas idiota hombre! Simplemente le duele, fue una cirugía, esas cosas duelen- El tono del actor no era muy convincente, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso.

Decidieron traerle algo de comer a la habitación para después irse al comedor a continuar su reunión.

El actor sólo se puso el resto de la pijama y compartió un rato con sus amigos, mientras su novia descansaba.

Esa noche, con la ayuda de la madre de Keun, la latina arregló su maleta para partir junto a él a Tokio la mañana siguiente; la chica no sabía que el actor quería comprar un nuevo auto.

El coreano, esta vez deseaba un vehículo más compacto para tener en ese país y aprovechar que ahí era el mejor lugar para encontrar artículos de tuning; por otra parte tenía algunos planes para pasar un buen rato con su novia y que ambos se distrajeran antes de que cada uno volviera a su rutina, pues él debía atender un asunto de su tienda Zikzin, y además grabar el vídeo del primer single de su disco nuevo para regresar a Corea a seguir con sus actividades y compromisos.

Apenas llegaron a Tokio el actor le informó a la chica que no se quedarían en un hotel, que quería comprar un carro nuevo y que irían directamente a eso.

Aunque la chica le preguntaba insistentemente porqué no podían ir a un hotel, el actor sólo le contestaba que sería una sorpresa.

Luego de hacer su compra, y twittear algunas fotos como siempre solía hacerlo, se montaron en el automóvil nuevo y el chico sólo se dedicó a conducir, con el volumen del estéreo, recién instalado, casi al máximo.

La latina se dio por vencida y dejó de preguntar hacia dónde la llevaba, cerró los ojos para tratar de descansar pero el canto alegre de su novio y los decibeles de la música lo hacían imposible.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el lugar era un camping, con una mueca en la cara, la actitud de la chica apagó un poco la alegría del coreano.

-¡Detesto ir de camping!- Exclamó la chilena con gran desilusión en el rostro.

-¡Buuuu! ¿Cómo puedes detestar algo tan entretenido? ¡Es genial!- Un gran puchero adornaba el bello rostro del actor.

La chica lo miró y se enterneció, ya estaban ahí, habían pasado malos ratos con su accidente y pensó en hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones y disfrutar su estancia en aquel lugar.

Esa noche se lo pasaron genial, el resto de gente que había eran en su mayoría conocidos del actor, por lo que el ambiente bordeaba lo familiar haciendo entretenida y amena la velada.

Aunque era de madrugada, ambos se recostaron en el pasto fuera de la carpa para observar las estrellas, estaban en silencio, era como si no fuesen necesarias las palabras; después de varios minutos el actor se quedó viendo las ramas de un árbol que estaba cerca y recordó aquel día en el cerro después de saber de los sentimientos de la latina y poco antes de regresar la primera vez a Corea.

Súbitamente se sentó y se giró hacia la chica quien lo veía atenta y extrañada de tan repentina acción.

Volvió a recostarse pero esta vez boca abajo, se apoyó en los codos y continuó viéndola a los ojos.

-No vuelvas a trabajar más con ese imbécil- El actor tenía una pequeña esperanza de lograr que la chica no estuviese más al lado de aquel tipo sin tener que decirle lo que sabía.

-Hay mucho en riesgo, no sólo la banda, si no la empresa de Goodman y eso lo sabes bien- A su vez, la chica tampoco quería que el coreano se enterara de lo que ella sabía.

-Pero podemos encontrar una solución a todo esto, no quiero que estés cerca de ese hombre- Su tono dejaba ver cierta angustia al hablar.

-¡No te preocupes! Yo lo voy a solucionar, no quiero que tú te metas- La chica fijaba la vista en una estrella brillante mientras jugaba con la cruz que llevaba colgando de su cuello.

En su desesperación, el actor se giró para sentarse, estaba molesto, no sabía cómo convencer a la latina de que, simplemente, no volviera a su trabajo junto a Daniel.

-Paty, entiende que sólo quiero protegerte, ¡Es peligroso estar junto a ese tipo!-

-¿Peligroso porqué?- preguntó intrigada mientras también se sentaba.

-Por que si no haces lo que quiere puede volver a…- El actor se quedó mudo.

-¿Volver a qué?- La chica se puso de pié -¿Acaso sabes algo y no me lo has dicho?-

El chico seguía en silencio, sin querer había dicho algo que no debía y pensaba en cómo arreglarlo, pero sabía que la chica se daría cuenta y no quedaba más remedio que decirle todo.

-El accidente de carro antes de irme a Tailandia y lo de Taiwán…- Se levantó para hablarle a la chica de frente, luego de mirar hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido continuó –Ambos incidentes fueron planeados por Daniel-

-Osea que lo de mi accidente… si fue Oscar- Reflexionaba la chica en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

-¿Tú también lo sabías?- El actor abrió los ojos sorprendido –¡¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?!-

Ambos se quedaron mirando, al cabo de unos segundos se abrazaron, estuvieron así en silencio varios minutos, luego se separaron para hablar, ambos sabían todo, se explicaron el uno al otro cómo y cuándo se habían enterado de los hechos. Estaban conscientes de que Daniel, a esas alturas, era capaz de todo, y además estaban atados de manos en cuanto a Goodman, si no se cumplía con el contrato, el productor perdería su empresa.

Sólo debían esperar a que las investigaciones de ambos accidentes dieran resultados, hablaron de ir directamente a la policía al día siguiente a testificar junto a Kathy todo lo que habían escuchado de boca de Daniel.

Sólo debían dejar que la ley se encargara de terminar con el patrocinador de una vez por todas.

Llenos de preocupaciones pero convencidos de que habría una solución, se fueron a dormir.

Cuando la chica despertó en la mañana, el actor no estaba a su lado, con dificultad logró abrigarse y ponerse de pié para salir de la tienda de campaña y buscarlo.

Al fin lo encontró, se hallaba con la mirada perdida, sentado en el capó de su auto; no pudo evitar las ganas de tomar una fotografía, estaba tan ensimismado que no notó la presencia de la chica, lo distrajo el sonido que emitió el aparato.

-¡Te levantaste!- Caminó hacia ella y la saludó con un beso.

El teléfono celular de la chica sonó.

-¿Alo? ¿Ricardo? Si, ¿Qué pasa?... ¡¿Cómo?!- El grito de la chica preocupó al actor que la observaba curioso.

-Keun, tengo que ir de inmediato a Tokio- Empezó a caminar a la tienda con la intención de recoger sus cosas para irse.

-¡Pero dime qué pasa! ¿Quién te llamó? ¿Qué te dijeron?- Interrogaba el chico mientras la tenía del brazo.

A la chica se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

-¡No encuentran a Kathy!-


	15. Capítulo 15

159

CAPÍTULO 15

-¡Toma!- Dijo patrocinador dándole un sobre a la cantante.

-¿Y esto?-

-Necesito que Paty vuelva de inmediato a Tokio-

La chica abrió el sobre, dentro de él había un boleto de avión a Macao y bastante dinero; abrió los ojos y miró al tipo.

-¡Desaparécete unos días!- Le dijo amenazante ya que aquel día, Daniel alcanzó a ver a Kathy cuando lo escuchaba a escondidas desde fuera de su oficina y la siguió, pudo oír lo que ésta le contó al productor, también supo que habían advertido a Keun y que la pareja viajaría a Tokio en unos días, por lo que ideó este plan para obligar a la manager a volver de inmediato.

-Pero…-

-Me di cuenta que más temprano en la oficina estabas escuchando mi conversación con Oscar, ya no tengo que aparentar frente a ti, como eres amiga de Paty te doy la oportunidad de que te vayas unos días, así ella vendrá corriendo- la chica lo miraba atónita –¿Lo haces de esta forma o prefieres que yo te desaparezca a mi modo?-

Ese mismo día en la noche, esperó el momento de encontrar sola a la Kathy en la casa y la abordó.

-Daniel, ¿Porqué haces esto? ¡Déjalos en paz!- Le rogó la chica.

-Ya he llegado muy lejos como para rendirme ahora- Bruscamente la tomó de un brazo y se acercó a ella, la chica pudo sentir que Daniel no estaba bromeando, en ese instante le mostró su verdadero ser, era diabólicamente perverso -Usé muchas influencias para alejar a los patrocinadores anteriores y provocar que me necesitaran para el proyecto de la banda, por las buenas o por las malas, Patricia va a aceptarme.- Muerta del miedo, la cantante asintió levemente con la cabeza en señal de que había entendido- Y ni se te ocurra decir una palabra o llamar a Patricia, arregla tus cosas y te largas de inmediato, afuera hay un taxi esperándote, te irás en el ultimo vuelo a Macao- En cuanto la soltó, corrió a su cuarto y rompió en llanto, arregló su maleta y, en cuanto estuvo lista, tomó el taxi como se le indicó.

Cuando el resto de la banda regreso, ya entrada la noche, de andar de fiesta por la ciudad; se metieron sin hacer ruido pensando que su compañera se encontraba dormida. No notaron su ausencia hasta el día siguiente.

No había música ni cantos alegres en el viaje de regreso a la ciudad, el actor y la latina estaban preocupados, se imaginaban lo peor.

Paty quería llegar a su casa de inmediato, pero el actor se rehusaba por temor a encontrarse a Daniel, sin embargo, por insistencia de la chica, lograron comunicarse con Ricardo, el bajista, y enterarse que el tipo ese no se encontraba en la casa.

Al llegar Paty entró intempestivamente solo para encontrar a sus amigos reunidos en la sala, todos con cara de preocupación.

-¿Hace cuánto que Kathy desapareció?- Preguntó en cuanto entró.

-Hasta hoy son diez días- Contestó Renato, el guitarrista.

-¡¿Qué?!- La chica no podía creerlo –¡¿Por qué no me avisaron antes?!-

-El señor Goodman creyó que así sería mejor, él sabía que si te decíamos regresarías de inmediato y es eso lo que Daniel quiere- Le dijo Ricardo que se había acercado a ella tomándole el hombro.

-¿Acaso ustedes ya saben…?-

-Sí Paty, lo sabemos- Interrumpió el bajista –Lo importante ahora es tratar de movernos con cuidado, de seguro Daniel sabe que estamos enterados de todo- Se volteó hacia el actor– Keun, ¿Sabes cómo va la investigación de tu accidente y el de Paty?-

-Gun-Sama me dijo la última vez que la investigación seguía igual, sólo que descubrieron que…- El teléfono celular del actor sonó, hizo una seña pidiendo disculpas por interrumpir la conversación -¿Si? ¡Oh! Justo hablaba de eso con los chicos… ¿Cómo?- Todos lo veían expectantes –Ok, yo les diré.-Después de cortar la llamada el coreano se quedó pensativo, y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones restregándose la cara con ambas manos.

-¿Qué pasó?- Interrogó la chica.

-El tipo ese del que sospechaban por tu accidente, el que desapareció, su identificación era falsa, sólo supieron que había dejado el país antes de emitir la orden de arresto-

-¡Lo sabía! Ese fue Oscar- Aseguró la latina.

-Eso no es todo- Continuó el actor –Ese mismo hombre entró a trabajar un día antes de mi accidente al lugar donde le hice el mantenimiento a mi carro, usó el mismo nombre falso, pero no han encontrado evidencias o huellas para buscarlo-

Goodman, por su trabajo en producción, conocía mucha gente, y, secretamente, movió influencias para hacer saber lo que estaba en su conocimiento acerca de la participación de Daniel y Oscar en los accidentes y además averiguar más acerca de éstos.

Cuando se enteró del oscuro pasado de aquel hombre, comprendió que el asunto era mucho más grande de lo que pensaban y el hecho de que Kathy seguía en paradero desconocido lo complicaba todo.

El golpe que recibió el chico de parte de Daniel lo derribó al suelo y lo dejó sangrando de la boca.

-¡Eres un idiota!, ¡¿Podrías explicarme cómo es que el foco le cayó encima a Patricia y no en la cabeza al maldito chino?! ¡Casi la matas imbécil!- Gritó enfurecido.

-Daniel, es que ella corrió muy rápido, yo ya no podía hacer nada, la cosa esa iba cayendo y…- Oscar trataba de explicar

-Eres muy estúpido- El patrocinador lo veía con los ojos entrecerrados y un gesto de desprecio en el rostro -¡Levántate! ¡Hay cosas qué hacer!-

Se encontraban en un lugar alejado de la ciudad, un gran recinto abandonado, como una fábrica; llegaron unos carros.

-Daniel Hernández- Lo saludó un tipo vestido de negro en cuanto se bajó del vehículo.

-Tukusama Takeshi, qué gusto volver a verte, ¿Cómo estás?- Para el asombro de Oscar que no entendía el idioma y se quedó viéndolo, su amigo hablaba japonés perfectamente.

-Traigo lo que me pediste, y además, el señor Kiyoshi quiere saber cómo va el asunto- Le contestó el japonés.

El chileno se puso la mano en la boca y se quedó pensando unos segundos mientras miraba el piso.

-Emm, dile a Bagashama que puede estar tranquilo, sólo debo quitar una piedra del camino y cumpliré la promesa de entregarle esa maldita empresa que tanto quiere-

-Daniel, esto es algo que te diré porque te conozco hace mucho y te aprecio- El japonés se le acercó para hablarle en voz baja –No colmes la paciencia de Bagashama Kiyoshi, sabes perfectamente que él te ayudó haciendo que los otros patrocinadores se retiraran e invirtió mucho dinero para que tú pudieras entrar en ese negocio siempre y cuando le entregaras esa empresa, no juegues con fuego haciéndolo esperar-

-Agradezco tu consejo Takeshi, pero no te preocupes- El chileno lo vio directamente a los ojos -¿Desde cuándo te hiciste esa hermosa cicatriz? Queda muy bien contigo, hasta le hace honor a tu nombre- Viendo la enorme cicatriz que recorría el rostro del japonés.

Tukusama Takeshi conocía a Daniel desde un par de años atrás, el hombre era algo así como el brazo derecho de Bagashama Kiyoshi, empresario japonés, famoso por su poder en el mundo oculto de los negocios ilegales.

-¡Tú siempre tan burlesco!- El tipo se llevó la mano al rostro –Esto fue una advertencia del mismo Bagashama aquella vez que quise salirme de esto- Se quedó pensativo unos momentos –No te tomes esto a la ligera, así como él es de pocas palabras, su paciencia es escasa-

-Deja de sermonear y muéstrame la mercancía, la quiero enviar a mi país lo más pronto posible- Lo apuró-

Tras el carro de Tukusama había entrado una van, en ella habían artículos de tuning como luces, repuestos y otras cosas, pero también habían artefactos ilegales como el nitro, con lo que el chileno ganaba más dinero.

El chileno sabía que se había metido en un lío al ofrecerle a Kiyoshi la empresa de Goodman a cambio de obligar a salirse a los patrocinadores que originalmente ayudarían a la banda.

Estaba tan cegado por su obsesión hacia Patricia, que estaba arriesgando su propio pellejo, ya que para cumplir su promesa de entregar la empresa al japonés, el contrato con Goodman debía romperse, y si eso pasaba no podría obtener lo que pretendía, quedarse con la chica.

Esto lo hacía pensar en un solo objetivo, deshacerse del obstáculo que le impedía obtener el corazón de la manager, estaba convencido de que si alejaba al actor de su lado, la chica rompería el contrato pero luego se refugiaría en él; en su mente, era el plan perfecto.

Keun acababa de recibir otra llamada luego de cortar con su manager; el productor necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él y la chica, y sonaba muy preocupado.

Rápidamente se subieron al carro del actor y se fueron al centro de la ciudad, aunque a la chica le dolía el hombro, la preocupación por la situación, y principalmente por su gran amiga le hacía olvidarlo.

-Chicos, tomen asiento- Goodman lucía un expresión bastante seria.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?- Preguntaron al unísono ambos.

-Keun, tú sabes que conozco mucha gente en este negocio, buenos empresarios y también otros no tan santos- El actor asintió con un gesto –Pues, estuve averiguando, preguntando a mis contactos y el panorama no es bueno-

-¡Ya no quiero oír mas malas noticias!- Se lamentó la chica.

-Tranquila, escuchemos primero- El actor le tomó la mano.

-Pues supe que Hernández movió influencias para obligar a los patrocinadores a retirarse y asumir él la inversión en el proyecto de la banda- Explicó el productor –El problema es que la persona que lo ayudó es alguien difícil y peligroso de tratar, es un empresario japonés- El actor soltó la mano de la chica, se levantó de su asiento y caminó por la oficina con el ceño fruncido y gestos de molestia.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?- Preguntó la chica.

-Daniel está metido con Bagashama Kiyoshi ¿No es así?- Afirmó el coreano volteando a ver al productor.

-Si. Tú sabes cómo son los asuntos con él ¿Recuerdas?-

-¿De qué hablan?- Preguntó confundida.

Keun le explicó detalladamente quién y cómo era este empresario japonés, él y Goodman lo habían conocido hace mucho.

El productor les explicó lo que había averiguado, pues Daniel, quien ya había hecho negocios con Bagashama en el pasado por lo de los artículos de tuning, había logrado persuadirlo de ayudarle a entrar como patrocinador de la banda, alejando a los anteriores inversionistas a cambio de entregarle la empresa.

También les contó que tenía un buen amigo en el departamento de policía, y que le dijo lo que descubrieron de los accidentes y la desaparición de Kathy; le había hecho hincapié en que fuera discreto, además aún no habían pruebas concretas en contra de Daniel y Oscar para acusarlos, sólo lo que Patricia y su amiga escucharon.

Después de unos minutos el productor recibió una llamada, era su amigo de la policía. Le informó que habían averiguado el paradero de Kathy: había estado en China hace unos diez días. Se habían comunicado con la policía de ese país para que la buscaran y la habían encontrado en Macao, pero entre ambos oficiales de policía decidieron no hacerla regresar de inmediato para no poner en alerta al patrocinador y así poder atraparlo una vez que las investigaciones en Corea y Taiwán dieran resultados.

Paty quería hablar con su amiga, saber que se encontraba bien, que Daniel no le había hecho nada, sin embargo, Goodman y el actor la persuadieron de que no lo hiciera, todo para mantenerla a salvo.

Una vez calmada, el actor la llevo a su departamento en Tokio, era un lugar que usaba para descansar cuando viajaba por sus asuntos, ya que pocas personas sabían de su existencia.

El coreano le pidió a Gun-Sama que postergara sus compromisos, ahora más que nunca no podía dejar sola a su novia, además, aunque ella no dijera nada, el dolor de la herida era pocas veces soportable. Todavía estaba en recuperación y ciertas cosas se le dificultaban al tener el hombro y brazo inmovilizado, necesitaba de ayuda para hacer sus cosas.

-James ¿Dónde está Patricia?- el Daniel irrumpió en la oficina de Goodman a primera hora en la mañana.

-Hernández, buen día- Lo saludó el productor.

-No es momento de formalidades, quiero que me diga dónde está Patricia, han pasado quince días desde que salió de Taiwán y sé que usted está enterado de su paradero-

-Daniel, usted sabe que ella está en Corea con Keun, aún está convaleciente, ella debe recuperarse para poder volver a trabajar- le explicaba el productor.

-No trate de engañarme, sé muy bien que ella ya está en Tokio y el chinito del novio también- El chileno sonaba amenazante –Si no aparece, mañana mismo hablaré con mi abogado, esto es incumplimiento del contrato y usted bien sabe cuáles serán las consecuencias- Se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina sin dar lugar a réplica alguna.

Goodman regresó a su asiento, se quedó pensativo, no quería tener que decirle a Paty que volviera a trabajar y, lo más seguro, era que Keun no lo permitiría, y de todos modos, en el caso extraordinario de que la presencia de la chica fuese necesaria, eso sólo ocasionaría enfrentamiento entre los dos hombres, complicando las cosas, poniendo en riesgo a Kathy. No podían permitirse dar un paso en falso.

En ese momento, creyó que la mejor opción era hablar con Akira, su amigo de la estación de policía.

-¿Akira? Habla James, disculpa si te presiono, pero ¿Ha habido alguna novedad?-

-¡James! Justamente estaba por llamarlo, pues verá, hay avances y buenas noticias para nosotros, se encontró una huella dactilar en una de las partes que fueron manipuladas en el carro del señor Jang y en el foco que hirió a Patricia, descubrimos que pertenecen a alguien llamado Oscar Gutierrez, el mismo del que hablamos anteriormente. Confirmamos que fue él quien entró como empleado provisional en la empresa automotriz que tenía que hacerle la revisión al carro de Jang y en Tree J Company como parte del staff de Team H. Acabamos de emitir una orden de arresto en Japón y hemos informado a las autoridades coreanas para que tomen las mismas medidas-

-Se los comunicaré a los chicos, espero que esto se pueda solucionar pronto-

-¡Este maldito idiota me tiene harto!- Ricardo se paseaba de un lado a otro de la sala quejándose.

-Pero sólo debemos esperar que la ley le caiga encima- Reflexionaba Fabián.

-Ricardo cálmate, todo va a salir bien- Renato se acercó al bajista y lo tomó de un hombro –Debemos tranquilizarnos para no despertar sospechas de ese imbécil, él no puede saber que Paty está en el departamento de Keun-

-¡Vaya, vaya!- Los interrumpió una voz desde la entrada de la casa –Así que ahí está mi amorcito con su chinito indeseable-

-Daniel, por favor, déjalos en paz, ¡¿Por qué sigues con esto?!-

-Porque no se me da la gana Ricardo, y no voy a parar hasta conseguir lo que quiero - El patrocinador caminó hasta el centro de la sala –Creo que ya todos están enterados, así que no hay para qué guardar apariencias, quiero que me digan de inmediatamente dónde está Patricia-

-¡Eso jamás!- Gritó Fabián mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

-Tú cállate mocoso, deja que hablen los adultos-

El baterista quiso irse encima del patrocinador pero Renato lo detuvo.

-¡Cálmate Fabián, no vale la pena!-

-Al parecer tendré que averiguarlo yo mismo -El tipo se fue a su habitación mientras marcaba en su celular.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, antes de que Daniel despertara, los chicos de la banda se fueron a ver a Goodman, querían advertirle que el patrocinador había descubierto que la pareja estaba en Tokio y querían ayudar a impedir que fuera en su busca.

-¡Qué bien que están todos aquí!- Todos voltearon hacia la puerta de la oficina –Vengo con mi abogado. Les presento al señor Takahashi Nori- Tras ellos venía también Oscar, aún lucía el labio morado por el golpe que había recibido unos días antes.

-Maldito desgraciado ¡Voy a matarte ahora mismo!- Gritó Fabián al ver a Oscar entrar. Se abalanzó sobre él pero Renato lo detuvo antes de lograr cualquier cosa.

-¡Fabián, cálmate! No pierdas los estribos ahora- Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó hasta el otro extremo de la oficina.

-Bueno ya que el mocoso se calmó podemos hablar. Vengo a discutir lo del contrato, le advertí que Paty debía aparecer o su ausencia sería causal de la ruptura de éste, así que vengo por respuestas, ¿Dónde esta Pat…-

-Buenas tardes, soy el oficial Sasaki de la policía- Interrumpió el japonés que venía entrando acompañado de un par de oficiales mas.

Todos se voltearon a verlo, Oscar empalideció, mientras Daniel sonreía cínicamente.

-Oscar Gutiérrez, usted está bajo arresto por intento de homicidio en contra del señor Jang Keun Suk y la señorita Patricia Vergara- Todos se quedaron mudos, pero Daniel ni se inmutó.

-¿Daniel?- Preguntó con desesperación a su amigo -¡Daniel ayúdame!- Le pidió.

-¿Ayudarte?, ¿Ayudarte en qué? Si cometiste un crimen debes pagarlo, yo no puedo hacer nada- Y sonrió burlonamente ante la mirada atónita de los presentes. Y de esta manera, Daniel dejó que se llevaran a aquel que había sido su amigo desde el colegio, sin mover un dedo, sin dirigirle una mirada, ni siquiera lucía preocupado por quien se había ensuciado las manos al ayudarlo a cumplir sus planes.

-Tarde o temprano también vendré por ti- El policía se acercó a hablarle en voz baja, y el chileno le respondió con una mirada desafiante y una amplia sonrisa.

-Creo que volveré mañana a tratar este asunto- Dijo con tranquilidad -Tienen un día más para traer a Patricia de vuelta al trabajo. Es la última oportunidad que les doy- Le hizo un gesto a su abogado y salió sin más.

Goodman llamó al actor de inmediato, le informó del arresto de Oscar y que además Daniel ya sabía que estaban en la ciudad, pero no sabía la dirección del departamento, también le dijo que estaba exigiendo que la chica se presentara o sería causal de ruptura del contrato.

El productor le pidió al coreano que no le dijera a la chica, prefería perder la empresa a arriesgarla a ella y a Kathy. Estaba claro cual era el juego que Daniel había decidido empezar y había demostrado la frialdad que llevaba dentro. Estaba seguro de que el tipo era capaz de todo.

Un par de días después el sonido del timbre despertó al actor muy temprano en la mañana.

-¡Aish! –Se quejó -¿Quién será a esta hora?- Restregándose los ojos se levantó para ver quién era, al hacerlo, la chica se despertó.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó somnolienta aún y sin abrir los ojos.

-No lo sé, a menos que sea Gun-Sama no se me ocurre quién más pueda ser, son muy pocos los que saben que tengo este departamento- Algo desconfiado, se dirigió hacia la puerta –Pero, de todos modos, es extraño porque él sabe la combinación para entrar-

El actor salió de la habitación para ir a ver quién era; la chica también se levantó pero con más dificultad, cuando logró ponerse la bata escuchó un ruido y enseguida pudo oír como algunas cosas se rompían.

Caminó fuera de la habitación y al ir por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada, se detuvo en seco, en el suelo estaba el actor inconciente.

-Keun ¿Keun qué pasó? ¡Despierta! ¡Keun!- Dijo desesperada, la voz se le quebró, estaba asustada, el chico no despertaba.

Un sentimiento extraño la obligó a voltearse, al hacerlo su impresión fue enorme.


	16. Capítulo 16

169

CAPÍTULO 16

Su cabeza estaba como abombada, al abrir los ojos, todo daba vueltas; trató de enfocar la vista pero veía doble, sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejarse.

Cuando, a fin, pudo ver bien, lo primero que llamó su atención fue la puerta del departamento que estaba abierta. Se sentó asustado pero se mareó de nuevo, le dolía la base del cuello al costado derecho y se sobaba con la mano, al verse solo en el lugar se desesperó.

-¿Paty?- Preguntó buscando a su alrededor. Se puso de pié y empezó a llamarla buscándola por todo el departamento -¡Paty! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contesta! ¡PATY!- Decía con insistencia sin recibir respuesta.

Cuando volvió a la sala Gun-Sama, su manager, venía entrando sorprendido al encontrar la puerta abierta y ver la lámpara rota.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-Estoy un poco aturdido. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconciente, Pero ¡Paty no está en ningún lado!-

-¿Inconciente? Pero, ¿Qué pasó?- Inquirió el manager.

-Alguien llamó a la puerta, apenas abrí, la empujaron y me dieron un golpe aquí- Le indicó la parte lastimada –Cuando desperté Paty ya no estaba- El actor sonaba muy preocupado -Tendremos que avisar al oficial Sasaki, de seguro fue ese imbécil de Daniel-

Llamó de inmediato al policía y éste llegó en pocos minutos; revisaron todo pero no habían huellas o rastros de quién había irrumpido y atacado al coreano, sólo notaron que la chica se había cambiado de ropa antes de irse, seguramente, con el desconocido.

El actor se vistió y salieron todos rumbo a la oficina de Goodman; cuando llegaron se fueron directo a la oficina del patrocinador.

El policía y el manager no pudieron detener al actor, quien en cuanto vio al chileno se le abalanzó encima y le dio un gran golpe.

-¡Dime ahora mismo dónde está! ¡¿Qué hiciste con ella?!- Lo tenía de la chaqueta con ambas manos.

-¡Suéltame chinito! Esto te va a costar caro-

-¡¿Dónde está Patricia, imbécil?!- El odio y coraje salían por los ojos del actor. El japonés y el manager trataban de que lo soltara –Si no me dices ahora mismo dónde está Paty, te lo juro, ¡Te mato aquí mismo!-

-Ustedes son testigos de que este tipo está amenazándome- Se burló irónicamente el chileno.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- Interrumpió el productor, quien entró preocupado por el escándalo que se oía hasta su oficina.

-Este idiota irrumpió en mi casa, y se llevó a Patricia, no lo voy a soltar hasta que me diga dónde está- Nadie logró quitar al patrocinador de las manos del chico.

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó el chileno intrigado –Yo he estado aquí desde temprano, James es testigo, pero ¿Cómo dices? ¿Que alguien irrumpió en tu casa y Paty no aparece?-

-No trates de hacerte el tonto frente a nosotros, todos sabemos que andabas buscándola- El coreano lo sacudió enfurecido.

-Es verdad Keun, él ha estado desde muy temprano aquí- Afirmó el productor -Por favor, cálmate y no hagas tonterías, vamos a encontrarla, no te preocupes-

Mirándolo con desprecio, el actor lo soltó. Al policía le llamó la atención la actitud del chileno, su rostro no mostraba serenidad, como la vez anterior, cuando Oscar fue arrestado, el hombre se veía preocupado.

Sasaki Akira pidió al resto que saliera y lo dejaran a solas con el chileno, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-Si usted tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de la señorita Vergara, será mejor que me lo diga ahora-

-¡Yo no he hecho nada! Y no tengo idea que pudo haberle pasado- Al hablar, además de su preocupación, se veía nervioso.

El policía estaba intrigado, sabía que detrás de todo esto había algo raro, dejó al chileno para ir donde los demás y seguir averiguando algunas cosas a través del testimonio del actor.

-Me preocupan los tratos de Hernández con Bagashama- Expresaba acongojado el productor –Daniel le ofreció esta empresa a cambio de su ayuda y ese japonés tiene muy poca paciencia, la desaparición de Patricia puede tener que ver con él-

-Pero, ¿Qué tienen que ver los chicos? Ella es novia de Keun no de Daniel- Preguntó el manager.

-No lo sé, Bagashama es poderoso y tiene gente en todos lados, puede que…-

-Creo que Hernández dice la verdad- Interrumpió el policía que acababa de entrar a la oficina –Y es muy posible que la desaparición de Patricia sea obra de ese hombre-

-¿Cómo?- Preguntó exaltado el actor -¿Por qué iba querer llevársela? Y además, ¿Cómo supo de ella?-

-Gutiérrez recibió una visita interesante en la cárcel ayer por la tarde- Contestó el japonés -Tukusama Takeshi, el brazo derecho de Bagashama- Todos enmudecieron.

La chica estaba asustada, ni siquiera podía ver hacia dónde la llevaban, la van no tenía ventanas en la parte trasera, les preguntaba quiénes eran y a dónde iban en su torpe japonés aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba en Tokio, pero no había respuesta.

Se sentía intimidada por un tipo que, aparentemente, la observaba en silencio, ya que traía lentes oscuros, pero era evidente que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

También se fijó en la enorme cicatriz que atravesaba un costado de su rostro, iba desde arriba de la ceja y llegaba al borde de sus labios.

Cada vez estaba más aterrada, estaba a punto de romper en llanto cuando la van se detuvo.

Cuando abrieron las puertas de la camioneta, el mismo hombre de la cicatriz le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

El lugar era hermoso, una mansión enteramente blanca, enorme, jardines que llegaban hasta donde se perdía la vista.

Más hombres vestidos igual que los que la escoltaban salieron a recibirlos, la chica dejó de preguntar dónde estaban y quienes eran, nadie le hablaba, sólo miraba a su alrededor sorprendida.

Al entrar en la enorme casa, la guiaron hacia una habitación, como un estudio, las estanterías estaban llenas de libros, la habitación era muy grande y los muebles hermosas antigüedades, olía a madera vieja mezclado con tabaco pero era agradable.

En medio, frente a un enorme escritorio estaba un hombre de unos sesenta años, serio, de rasgos duros y una imponente presencia, hojeaba unos documentos, levantó la vista y sin palabras, invitó a la chica a acercarse y tomar asiento con un gesto.

La chilena se sentó mientras el hombre la observaba fijamente.

-Patricia Vergara, bienvenida a mi casa, mi nombre es Bagashama Kiyoshi-

La chica abrió los ojos, seguía en silencio y solo respondió con una reverencia, al escuchar ese nombre recordó la conversación en la oficina de Goodman, esto la hizo estar aun más asustada.

-Siento mucho la forma en que fue traída hasta aquí, pero no tuve opción- Le aclaró el hombre.

-¿Puedo saber el motivo?- Preguntó tímidamente la latina.

Al salir de la oficina del productor el coreano se cruzó con Daniel, se detuvo y se quedó viéndolo con un gran odio en la mirada, el chileno pudo sentir cómo lo atravesaba con los ojos, podría haberlo matado ahí mismo ya que el coraje lo consumía por dentro, pero continuó su camino.

A pesar de las palabras del oficial Sasaki, el chico estaba confundido, era posible que el chileno tuviera que ver con la desaparición de la manager, pero también ella podía estar en manos del oscuro empresario y correr peligro.

El actor sabía de qué era capaz ese hombre, cualquiera de las dos fuera la situación, todo era culpa del patrocinador, esto encendía más la furia que el coreano sentía en contra de Daniel.

Los de la banda que aún no tenían idea de todo esto, se sorprendieron al ver llegar al actor solo.

De inmediato les informó todo, les dijo cómo habían sido las cosas y las sospechas que tenía la policía; a ratos todos se quedaban en silencio, a veces uno de ellos salía con alguna teoría, pero siempre llegaban al silencio nuevamente.

El chico llamó por teléfono a su manager primero, luego a su amigo Big Brother, les explicó que en ese momento no era capaz de cumplir sus compromisos, él jamás dejaba sus responsabilidades por algún problema o preocupación, pero esta vez debía encontrar a la chica que tanto amaba, no podía estar tranquilo hasta tenerla a su lado de nuevo.

Horas más tarde el Dj llegaba a la casa de los chicos, había tomado el primer vuelo a Tokio que encontró disponible, a estas alturas sentía mucho cariño por la latina y debía apoyar a su gran amigo.

El manager del actor también llegó a la casa, empezaron a llamar a quienes pudieran saber algo.

No lograban averiguar algún dato, necesitaban saber si era verdad que el patrocinador no tenía que ver en la desaparición de la chica o si realmente, como pensaba el oficial Sasaki ella estaba, desafortunadamente, en las manos de Bagashama Kiyoshi.

Temprano al día siguiente Kurt despertó a su amigo, después de mucho pensarlo, tenía una idea de qué hacer.

-Keun, despierta-

-¿Uh?-

-¡Despierta hombre! Acompáñame- El actor se levantó mientras el Dj le explicaba.

Juntos se fueron a visitar a Oscar; si el secuaz del empresario había visitado al cómplice del patrocinador, era posible que supiera algo.

-¿A qué se debe esta agradable visita? ¿Me traen pastel?- Dijo burlescamente el chileno en cuanto vio a los coreanos.

-Mira imbécil, si fuese por el vidrio que nos separa ten por seguro que te mato- El actor estaba furioso al recordar lo que Oscar le provocó a Paty.

-Amigo tranquilízate, así no conseguiremos nada- Lo calmaba el Dj.

-¿Conseguir qué? ¿Me van a decir que ahora quieren mi ayuda?-

-Mira Oscar- Le hablaba el Dj –Tú ya estás en la cárcel y vas a pagar solo por los crímenes de los que el cerebro fue Daniel- Le explicaba -¿Vas a dejar que ese imbécil se quede así sin pagar y asumir tú solo toda la culpa?-

El chileno pensaba en silencio, en realidad no perdía nada, había sido testigo de la frialdad de su supuesto amigo de años, quién no mostró compasión alguna ni lo ayudó cuando fue arrestado, dejándolo asumir toda la culpa.

-¡Ay está bien! ¿Qué quieren?-

-Paty está desaparecida y supimos que Tukusama Takeshi vino a verte, si sabes algo por favor dínoslo- Lo interrogó el Dj.

-Sólo quería saber un punto débil de Daniel para obligarlo a cumplir su palabra de entregar la empresa de Goodman a Bagashama-

-Y le hablaste de Paty maldito imbécil… ¡Por qué la metiste en esto idiota!- El actor se levantó de su asiento y empezó a golpear el vidrio divisor llamando la atención de unos gendarmes.

Kurt les dijo que lo calmaría y que no pasaba nada, tomó al actor de los hombros y lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente.

-Entonces es él quién debe tener a Patricia ¿No?- Continuó el Dj.

-Imagino que si, al saber el interés de Daniel en ella creo que le sería de ayuda tenerla- El chileno miraba hacia un lado hablando con un tono como si el asunto no tuviera importancia para él –A decir verdad, después de oír lo que Daniel me contaba de ese tipo, yo que ustedes dejaría de buscarla, ya ni debe estar viva la pobre- Y soltó una risa burlona.

La expresión en los ojos vidriosos del actor era entre rabia y una desesperante amargura, él también sabía de la fama del oscuro empresario, pero su corazón se negaba a creer lo peor, tenía que buscarla, tenía que encontrarla.

Antes de irse el Dj le preguntó sobre el asunto de Kathy, si era cierto que estaba vigilada en China.

-Noo, sólo se fue asustada por las amenazas de Daniel, ella sirvió solamente para que Paty regresara al saber de su desaparición-

Se fueron, el actor se comunicó con el policía para decirle que había hablado con Oscar y lo de Kathy.

De inmediato éste se comunicó con la policía de Macao y verificaron que era cierto, se habían dado cuenta que la chica no estaba vigilada y podía volver a Japón de inmediato.

Los coreanos llegaron a la casa a darles las noticias a los de la banda, la buena, Kathy volvería en el próximo vuelo desde Macao, la mala, era casi seguro que Paty estaba con el empresario; estaban conversando cuando Kurt notó que su amigo no estaba presente, lo buscó por toda la casa sin encontrarlo.

Sin darse cuenta, el actor aceleraba cada vez más de camino a la mansión de Bagashama, había llamado a un amigo que sabía la dirección del lugar, sin pensar en lo que hacía se fue a buscar a la chica, estaba decidido a sacarla de ahí, y nadie se lo iba a impedir.

Cuando bajó de su carro fue recibido por cinco hombres vestidos iguales quienes se le atravesaron impidiéndole el paso, de pronto salió uno más de la casa y les dijo que lo dejaran.

-Buenas tardes señor Jang, ¿A qué se debe su visita?-

-Quiero hablar con tu jefe- La prepotencia del actor al hablar molestó al japonés, el que endureció su expresión.

-¿Crees que la cosa es llegar y hablar con el señor Bagashama? Debes saber que él no recibe a cualquiera por más famoso que éste sea, no importa si eres estrellita de dramas, no puedes hablar con él cuando te plazca- El tipo lo veía con desprecio, nunca le gustaron los "Niños lindos de dramas" como solía llamarlos.

-¡Yo sé que mi novia está aquí, y no me voy hasta llevarla conmigo!- Gritó el actor.

-Cálmate Coreano- Al secuaz no le pareció el tonito del actor al hablarle, se estaba acercando él cuando recibió una llamada.

-¿Sí? Si señor, enseguida- Miró al actor con desprecio.

-Tienes suerte- Le dijo haciendo una mueca de desagrado –¡Déjenlo pasar!- Le ordenó a los otros hombres –El señor quiere hablar con él-

Daniel estaba desesperado, se comunicó con otros tipos con los que también hacía negocios, pero eran menos importantes en ese mundo oscuro de lo ilegal.

Se montó en su carro y se fue rumbo a la mansión del empresario, estaba decidido al igual que el actor, quería traer de vuelta a la chica; pero al llegar este no paró en la entrada, ya había estado antes en aquella casa, dejó su carro aparcado a unas calles y caminó hasta la parte trasera del lugar, entró por un lugar que había descubierto tiempo antes cuando asistió a una de las fiestas que el empresario solía dar cuando celebraba su cumpleaños.

A pesar de su cojera era bastante hábil, se metió sin ser visto, sabía que si anunciaba su llegada sería imposible dar con la chica, no lo dejarían entrar así como así; también conocía dónde estaban las cámaras de seguridad, por lo que logró entrar a la casa sin que los empleados de seguridad lo notaran.

-Señor Jang- Saludó el hombre invitando al actor a sentarse con un gesto.

-Usted sabe por qué estoy aquí- El chico no se sentó.

-Tome asiento, hablemos- La serenidad del hombre calmó un poco los ánimos que traía el coreano, luego de unos segundos en silencio se sentó.

-Yo sé que Patricia está aquí señor Bagashama, no sé los motivos ni qué pretende al retenerla pero…-

-¿Por qué estás tan convencido de que ella está aquí?-

El coreano se quedó mudo, tenía miedo, no se le ocurría cómo preguntar o qué decir. La desesperación se apoderó de su rostro; el hombre, experimentado en leer expresiones por su trabajo, lo notó de inmediato.

-¡Takeshi!-

-Sí señor- El secuaz llegó de inmediato.

-El señor Jang está convencido de que su novia está aquí, ya no quiero oírlo más- Se giró en su asiento hacia la ventana dándoles la espalda.

-¿Qué hago señor?-

-Ya sabes- Y sólo hizo un gesto con la mano para que salieran de su despacho.

Entre dos japoneses mal agestados tomaron al actor el que trataba de soltarse mientras gritaba que le dijeran dónde estaba la chica, pero en respuesta sólo recibía el silencio de los hombres que lo llevaban a fuerzas siguiendo a Tukusama.

Esto era observado por Daniel quién había escuchado todo escondido en un rincón, se reía para sí mismo, feliz de no tener que ensuciarse las manos al deshacerse del coreano él mismo.

Sin que lo vieran, los siguió, no podía perderse ese espectáculo.

-¡¿Dónde me llevan?!- Gritaba insistentemente -¡¿Dónde está ella?!- No había respuesta.

Subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso, llegaron hasta la azotea de la enorme mansión, ahí arriba había un verdadero jardín, era hermoso, se podía apreciar los alrededores del lugar, el sol brillaba tímidamente.

Lo soltaron bruscamente.

-¡¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- Gritaba insistentemente el chico.

-Tu sabes en lo que te metiste al venir aquí estrellita- La voz del secuaz sonaba tenebrosamente amenazante.

Su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte, se había cegado en encontrar a la latina y recién se daba cuenta el lío en que se había metido.


	17. Capítulo Final

CAPÍTULO FINAL

La felicidad que sentía el chileno al ver la escena se le salía por los ojos, estaba a punto de reír en voz alta pero tuvo que taparse la boca, podía ser descubierto.

El japonés, se sacó los lentes oscuros que traía puestos, dejando ver la cicatriz en su rostro; se puso ambas manos en la cintura, echando atrás el borde de su chaqueta y sacando el arma que cargaba consigo.

Los ojos del actor se clavaron en ella, no había salida, el único acceso visible a la azotea estaba detrás del japonés, pensaba en la chica, que no la vería más, estaba todo terminado.

-Te ves algo nervioso, y la prepotencia que mostrabas hace un rato… ¿Dónde se te perdió?- La voz de Takeshi sonaba amenazante.

-Si vas a hacerlo, pues ¡Hazlo de una vez!- Le gritó el chico.

-Jajajaja- Se reía el tipo moviendo la cabeza –Gírate hacia allá- Le indicó con la mano en que tenía el arma, que se volteara hacia el borde de la azotea.

Con el corazón que casi se le salía del pecho, pensando en que todo acababa de un momento a otro, el actor se volteó y cerró los ojos; sintió unos pasos tras él, se preparaba para lo peor.

Para su sorpresa, sintió que alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás, abrió los ojos sorprendido y tomó las manos que lo tenían rodeado por el torso.

Bajó la mirada y lo vio, el brazo izquierdo de esa persona tenía un tatuaje familiar.

-¡¿Paty?!- Se volteó hacia ella, no podía creerlo –Pero… ¿Cómo?-

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y lo besó.

-Sé que estabas preocupado, pero no pasa nada- La voz serena de la chica sonaba más hermosa que nunca a los oídos del actor.

Él la abrazó fuertemente, no pensó en un encuentro así, estaba tan feliz.

-Pensé que te había perdido- El coreano se emocionó.

La furia se apoderó del chileno, que observaba escondido, estaba hirviendo en cólera, esperaba otro desenlace.

Se llevó la mano al interior de la chaqueta, tenía un arma que había conseguido antes de ir a la mansión, debía contenerse a sí mismo de no acabar con todo de inmediato, pues Takeshi continuaba en el lugar.

La chica tomó de la mano al actor y lo llevó a sentarse bajo una hermosa pérgola; una vez tranquilos le explicó todo.

Había sido llevada contra su voluntad, la intención de Bagashama era justamente lo que todos pensaban, obligar a Daniel a que cumpliera con su promesa, pero una vez que el empresario escuchó la historia de boca de Paty, se dio cuenta que sería inútil, que el patrocinador lo había utilizado estúpidamente en un juego que desde un principio no iba a ganar.

Para el japonés era una burla todo ese plan del chileno, así que ahora lo que pretendía era atraparlo para saldar las cuentas con él a su manera.

Si bien la chica quería que el patrocinador pagara sus crímenes como debe ser, tampoco podía negarse a lo que planeaba el empresario, pues era una persona peligrosa cuando alguien osaba decir no a sus planes.

Esto puso en alerta a Daniel que estaba escuchando todo, se dio cuenta que no podía andar más por ahí sin tener cuidado pues, Bagashama ya lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, debía cuidarse la espalda.

El teléfono celular de Tukusama sonó y se fue de ahí unos momentos dejando solos a los chicos y a Daniel, quien esperaba una oportunidad para cumplir con la idea que cegaba sus pensamientos, mientras observaba con odio la escena.

Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando el japonés regresó; el empresario deseaba hablar con el actor y la chica.

Esto trancó los planes del chileno, encendiendo aun más la furia que lo consumía por dentro.

No había nada más que hacer ahí, si lo atrapaban era hombre muerto, era claro que el empresario no le haría nada a la manager y tampoco al actor, todo era una trampa.

No tenía sentido seguir con aquello de obtener la empresa de Goodman, su compinche estaba en la cárcel y había hablado, no podía volver a la casa porque sería atrapado por la policía, todo se había convertido en un callejón sin salida.

Esto lo hizo pensar en su objetivo, era el mismo que tenía desde un principio, hacer al "Chinito" a un lado; pero ahora estaba solo, prófugo de la policía y de Bagashama.

-¿Ya está más calmado señor Jang?- El empresario sonreía.

Les ofreció asiento, iba a ordenar que les trajeran algo para beber mientras hablaban.

-¡Señor!- Interrumpió uno de sus empleados –Hernández fue visto saliendo de la casa Señor-

Al salir por donde mismo había entrado a la casa, el chileno estaba tan enojado que olvidó esconderse de una de las cámaras y fue descubierto.

-¿Y qué haces aquí que no lo estás buscando?- La serenidad del hombre se esfumó.

-Takeshi ya fue tras él con un grupo de hombres Señor-

La chica y el actor se vieron uno al otro.

-Señor Bagashama, creo que es mejor que nos deje ir- Le pidió la chica.

-Tiene razón señorita Vergara, ya no tiene caso que siga en esta casa, aunque les advierto a los dos que no hagan ninguna estupidez- Paty y Keun respondieron con una reverencia y se marcharon.

Su intención era informar de todo a Goodman y sus amigos, que todos supieran que estaban bien y lo que había pasado.

No supieron si Daniel había sido atrapado por la gente del empresario; el actor estaba feliz de haber encontrado a la chica, pero estaba preocupado, este tipo de asuntos con Bagashama no podía terminar bien.

En el camino la latina llamó a los de la banda para decirles que iban rumbo a la empresa del norteamericano, al mismo tiempo Ricardo, quien fue el que contestó la llamada, le informó que Kathy llegaría al día siguiente.

El patrocinador, quien había logrado escapar, los vio pasar en el carro del actor y los siguió.

Al llegar al edificio se encontraron con los amigos de la chica, el Dj y Gun-Sama, los chicos abrazaban a su amiga con fuerzas, pues, al igual que el actor, todos temían lo peor y era maravilloso verla de nuevo.

Subieron todos juntos a la oficina de Goodman y se sentaron para hablar. La chica le relató todo.

-Esto debo informárselo a Akira, él debe saber cómo están las cosas- El productor ya había tomado el teléfono cuando la manager lo detuvo.

-Por favor señor Goodman, espere un poco, Bagashama nos advirtió que no dijéramos nada, sé que debemos informar a la policía, pero usted sabe lo que arriesgamos- En su rostro se notaba la angustia.

-Está bien Patricia, esperaremos- La expresión del norteamericano no era de agrado, pero comprendió la preocupación de la chilena.

-Sólo estoy feliz de que estás de nuevo junto a mi- Le dijo el actor mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó ella –Recuerda que aún me duele.

Él pidió disculpas besándola en la frente, en eso el teléfono celular de la chica sonó.

-¿Sí? ¿Cómo? Ok, entiendo, gracias por avisarme Takeshi, te lo agradezco mucho- La chica se quedó pensativa un momento.

-¿Takeshi? ¿Lo llamas por su nombre de pila? ¿Desde cuándo si apenas se conocen?- Más que preocupado por la llamada, las preguntas del actor dejaron ver un pequeño ataque de celos.

-¿Estás preocupado por que lo llamo por su nombre? ¿No te interesa saber lo que me dijo?- La chica estaba algo sorprendida de esta reacción repentina.

-Me interesa más saber cómo llegaste a ese nivel de confianza con alguien que recién conoces y que además es un criminal- El ánimo del actor parecía agriarse cada vez más.

-Está bien, será un criminal pero todos tenemos una historia y la vida nos lleva a lugares y situaciones que no esperamos; además, todos merecen una oportunidad- Le explicaba la chica.

-¡Ooooh! Ya veo…- El actor asentía con la cabeza –Osea que después también vas a escuchar a Daniel y le vas a perdonar todo-

-Eso es distinto, Daniel es un engendro que casi nos mata a los dos-

-Pues ese criminal también es un engendro, pero sin embargo tú, en apenas unas horas ya lo convertiste en tu amigo- Ya era un tono de ironía el que usaba el coreano.

-Keun, ¿De verdad crees que es el momento de preocuparte por algo así?- La chica también se estaba molestando bastante.

Todo esto era observado atentamente por los demás, quienes estaban presenciando la primera discusión entre su amiga y el coreano, estaban sorprendidos, pues ella no era de las que pelean por estupideces, siempre pensó que en una relación de pareja discutir era una idiotez, si dos personas se aman, no tienen porqué disgustarse.

El actor se puso de pié y salió enojadísimo de la oficina, por su preocupación ante lo que pasaba, se había descargado injustamente con su novia, y no sabía por qué lo había hecho, simplemente le vino un ataque estúpido de celos de la nada.

Decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire a la azotea del edificio y calmarse, para luego volver y pedir disculpas.

La chica se quedó contándoles a los demás lo que Takeshi le dijo por teléfono, pues no habían podido atrapar al patrocinador y era peligroso para ellos ya que había recibido una llamada de aquellos amigos de Daniel con los que se reunió antes de ir a la mansión, se enteró que le habían dado un arma; ahora el chileno era aún más peligroso.

Después de contarles esto, la chica se fue en busca del actor, debía decirle del peligro que corrían.

El productor decidió llamar al oficial Sasaki, el asunto no daba para más y, aunque al empresario japonés no le iba a gustar cuando lo supiera, la situación se les podía ir de las manos.

Desde la azotea se podía sentir la brisa, la vista de la gran ciudad de Tokio era majestuosa.

El actor suspiraba mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido con su novia; ya más calmado se volteó para volver con ella y disculparse.

-Así quería encontrarte chinito-

Para la sorpresa del chico, al voltearse, Daniel estaba frente a él, le apuntaba con un arma; se quedó frío, no era capaz de moverse.

-¿Ahora no vas a golpearme otra vez? ¿Dónde quedó tu prepotencia de figura famosa?- Se burló el chileno.

-Daniel, cálmate-

-No me calmo nada, ahora me vas a pagar todo lo que he pasado, estamos solos y no hay nadie que se interponga-

-¡No lo hagas!- Dijo una voz familiar.

-¡Paty, no te acerques!- Gritó el coreano.

-Si te pones en medio los mato a los dos- Dijo amenazante el chileno.

-No me importa, haz lo que quieras, esto ya me aburrió- Dijo la chica mientras caminaba hasta el lado del actor.

-No estoy jugando Patricia-

-Yo tampoco Daniel- La chica se puso delante de su novio.

-¡¿Paty qué estás haciendo?! ¿Estás loca?- Dijo el chico al oído de la chilena.

-Gano tiempo, no te preocupes, lo conozco, sé cómo manejarlo-

Al ver el desafío de la latina, el patrocinador sentía como su cuerpo entero empezaba a arder en cólera, sus ojos veían a la pareja con odio.

-¡Detente Hernández!- El oficial Sasaki estaba a sus espaldas y también le apuntaba con un arma.

-¡Hahahahaha! ¿Crees que vas a detenerme policía idiota? A este maldito chino lo mato ahora mismo y a quién se interponga también, ya no tengo nada que perder-

Eran segundos de suspenso, fue como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para todos, el ruido de la ciudad se hacía cada vez más inaudible hasta llegar a un silencio total.

Ese silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido ensordecedor de un disparo.

Al día siguiente, los de la banda recibían con gran pesar a la cantante en el aeropuerto.

Si bien su regreso era motivo de alegría, la noticia que debían darle enlutaría esa felicidad.

La chica al enterarse de lo que había pasado, abrazó a sus amigos y se echó a llorar.

Directamente desde el aeropuerto, se fueron todos hasta el funeral dónde los demás los esperaban.

Al llegar al lugar el ambiente era funesto, el día anterior la situación se había hecho incontrolable y había terminado en una desgracia que no se esperaban.

Después de la misa y el discurso de algunos de los que asistieron, era hora de bajar el ataúd, una mano dejó caer una rosa sobre el cajón de oscura madera de alerce.

Cuando el ataúd ya estaba en lo profundo dejó ver en el fondo de la escena los arreglos florales que todos habían traído, no eran muchos, la fotografía en medio lucía una cinta negra; como en la mejor época desde que se conocieron en la preparatoria, la sonrisa en la imagen hacía ver la dulzura de los buenos tiempos, esa sonrisa, era de Daniel.

Keun y Paty se fueron solos; la chica le pidió ir hasta la torre de Tokio, había pasado buenos y malos momentos ahí pensando, lo alto de la estructura le servía para despejarse y liberar las angustias.

A pesar del desenlace fatal de la situación, estaban juntos y tranquilos para disfrutarse mutuamente, ya nada los volvería a separar, nadie se metería ni los molestaría de nuevo; Daniel, sólo era un amargo recuerdo.

-Quiero que me perdones por lo de ayer- El actor la tenía abrazada, hablaba serenamente mientras perdía la mirada entre los edificios.

-¿Perdonar qué?-

-La forma en que te traté ayer antes de…-

-No te preocupes, a decir verdad y después de pensarlo un poco, se siente bien- La chica también miraba hacia el paisaje con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Qué se siente bien?- El chico volvió la vista hacia la chilena.

-Tu ataque de celos por Takeshi- Ella seguía sonriente.

-Takeshi de nuevo- La soltó y se apoyó con ambas manos en la baranda del mirador.

-¡Celos de nuevo!- Ella volvió a abrazarlo –La historia de Takeshi es bastante trágica, ¿Sabías?, tuve la oportunidad de hablar mucho con él después de verme por primera vez con Bagashama-

-No tienes que explicarme-

-Pero quiero contarte su historia- Insistió la chica –Subí a la azotea donde nosotros nos encontramos ayer; él estaba ahí, contemplando el jardín- El actor escuchaba en silencio –Llamó mi atención que de pronto empezara a regar una planta que estaba bien fea, casi muerta. Me acerqué y le dije que era raro verlo haciendo eso-

Mientras relataba la historia, la chica recordaba vívidamente ese momento en la azotea de la gran mansión junto a Takeshi.

-Lo hago porque esta planta casi inerte es exactamente como yo solía ser antes de conocer al señor Bagashama-

La chica sintió una especie de compasión por ese hombre que se veía tan serio y amenazante todo el tiempo.

-Cuando era más joven también era un criminal, pero sólo robaba, me quedé solo en la vida desde pequeño y eso fue todo lo que aprendí; dejé la primaria y nunca fui a la preparatoria, en la adolescencia robaba para comprar drogas. Estaba tocando fondo, perdido y solo, Bagashama fue quien me recogió, siento que siempre fue una especie de padre, me sacó del consumo de drogas y me envió a estudiar-

-¡Wow!- Exclamó la chica.

-Aunque se dedica a negocios sucios, siempre es justo con los demás, no hará algo a menos que sea necesario, sólo no soporta la traición-

-Y… esa cicatriz en tu rostro, es recuerdo de tus días de adicción o…-

-Esto fue…- El japonés se llevó la mano al rostro –Bueno, fue una advertencia de que abandonar a Bagashama es una traición-

-¡¿Acaso él fue quien te hizo eso?!- La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-Cuando quise salirme de todo esto hace como un año, él se enfureció, discutimos fuertemente y ante mi negación de seguir en este trabajo mandó a los otros chicos a que me detuvieran y luego con sus propias manos…-

-Discúlpame- Interrumpió la chica –No es necesario que sigas, creo que puedo imaginarlo-

-Pero tú no debes preocuparte, por lo que hablaste con el Señor, él no te hará nada, sólo debes mantener la calma y todo se arreglará cuando atrapemos a ese imbécil de Hernández-

-Creo haber escuchado que tu nombre es Tukusama Takeshi, ¿No es así?-

-Puedes llamarme solamente Takeshi, ese es mi nombre de pila, recién nos conocemos pero, con lo poco que hemos hablado, siento una gran confianza hacia ti, además te conté algo que sólo el Señor y yo sabemos, los demás siempre se han preguntado porqué él me tiene tanta estima-

-Gracias, Takeshi- La chica le regaló una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento que ambos vieron acercarse el carro de Keun, el japonés le pidió a la chica que esperara en la azotea mientras él recibía al coreano.

Después que la latina le relató todo esto al actor, él comprendió lo que ella le había tratado de explicar el día anterior, antes de enfadarse estúpidamente e irse de la oficina de Goodman.

-No sé qué me pasó ayer, además de la preocupación, me puso como loco que hubiera confianza entre tú y ese tipo-

-Pero Keun, tú me conoces bien, sabes como soy-

-Si lo sé, por eso me siento como un estúpido-

-Hey- La chica tomó el rostro del actor con la mano –Quiero que te quede clara la diferencia entre mirar y ver-

-¿Uh?- El chico frunció el ceño extrañado al oír eso, no entendía bien.

-Yo podré mirar a mucha gente, otros hombres, mis amigos, pero cuando se trata de ver, sólo puedo verte a ti, porque eres tú a quien amo-

El actor se quedó viéndola, sus ojos brillaban, sin decir palabras la besó largamente y luego se quedaron abrazados mirando la ciudad.

Se venían días ocupados en las vidas de ambos, después de un par de meses desde el fatal desenlace de Daniel, el actor se la pasaba entre Tokio y Seúl tanto por negocios, como por promoción de su disco nuevo, estaba planeando una nueva gira, la grabación de un nuevo drama y un programa de radio en Japón, lo que lo ayudaría a ver seguido a su novia.

Mientras, la chilena hacía lo propio con la banda, a quienes les iba espectacularmente bien, patrocinados, esta vez, por Jang Keun Suk.

Cada vez que iba a Japón, el Keun se quedaba en casa de los chicos para a provechar al máximo su tiempo junto a la chica.

Paty visitaba con frecuencia al actor en Seúl, pues también la banda estaba empezando a ser escuchada por parte de la población coreana que prefería el rock en vez del K-Pop.

La chica estaba un poco aburrida de esperar que su novio se desocupara para estar juntos un rato, le avisó que volvería luego y salió del lugar.

Caminó a unas tres calles desde el edificio de la Tree J Company y encontró una cafetería, se le antojó un Mocaccino, le encantaba la mezcla de café y chocolate.

Vestía jeans rotos, camiseta negra con estampado de una banda de rock, una cadena muy pesada adornaba el costado de su pantalón, una camisa a cuadros rojos y negros amarrada a la cintura, traía lentes y el pelo algo desordenado, si bien su atuendo no era el de una chica común, no se veía mal, era bastante femenina a pesar de todo.

Esto llamó la atención de una persona que estaba sentada en una mesa del local, justo al lado de un gran ventanal que daba a la calle. Se quedó observando atentamente a la chica, mientras ésta esperaba en la fila para pedir su café.

Cuando Patricia se quitó los lentes que traía, quien la observaba, con sorpresa notó que no era asiática si no que occidental, más bien latina, la observó unos momentos, pues su cara se le hacía conocida, después de unos segundos supo de quién se trataba, era la novia de Jang Keun Suk, la había visto en un par de fotografías de la prensa, pero como en Corea todo siempre son inventos y especulaciones no estaba segura si el noviazgo era verdadero.

Después de titubear unos instantes se puso de pié, se dirigió hacia la chica y le tocó el hombro.

-Disculpa, ¿Tu eres Paty cierto?-

La manager la miró sorprendida de que una desconocida y también latina supiera su nombre.

-Sí, soy Paty, y tú eres...- La miraba extrañada.

-Me llamo Laura, mucho gusto-

FIN


End file.
